Digital Angels
by DarknessJudgeDE
Summary: [Evangelion and Digimon AU]. I'm sorry, but, I'm not that bad at making summaries, but I sucked when it comes to formulate it without spoiling my own plots. Bits of other animes throughout. Note that pretty much nothing except the pairing Takari is considered absolute. Rated M for potential strong language, and different kind of other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the delay, I got like super busy with my exams lately, plus all the stuff ongoing in France actually and a bad news. Anyway,, onto my next story, This story is an answer to the Slots challenge I found on the Digimon Fanfictions Challenges from reminiscent-afterthought (or Remi, for short)

Oh, and so you know, it's a Digimon/Evangelion anime principally, even though characters from others animes, C³, most notably; will appear. Yeah, I'm the type to do Mega Crossovers. And it's an Alternate Universe, so I have some... liberties, to say the least.

This chapter will work as an "introduction" of sorts, and I'm gonna try not to rush too much, and set all up. And even here, there will be a lot of teasing between characters.

I don't own any of the content I'm gonna mentioned here, except maybe for my OCs. If I do, I think I won't have created a good part of the Digimon mentioned after 02. And Evangelion wouldn't be that psychological.

(Just so you know, I'll be using mostly the original names (though names from the English dub will appear here and there)

There's is the chapter. Have a good read

_June, 25, 2004_

The bell was ringing announcing the beginning of the school break at Odaiba Junior High. People were gathering outside in groups of 5-6 people. One particular group had the attention of almost all the others, and for a good reason : The soccer team captain, the basketball team captain &amp; the genius teen of the school were inside that group. Completed with a younger boy and two girls

\- "And we have the attentions of all the fangirls yet again ! Couldn't they just leave us in peace ?" Asked the violet-haired girl.  
\- "You know they won't, Miyako. Not now they know we are friend with those three. Plus, I've known one for I don't know how much time, maybe my whole life." Replied the other girl, pointing at the three boys, especially the blonde one

\- "Almost, Hikari-chan. Almost all our lives. That's because of our brothers, I think. Those two always have a special relationship to me. They aren't "friends" more "rivals" I should say."  
\- "How could you two know each other through your brothers, Takeru ?" asked the brunette boy of the group

Hikari sighed. She met the boy on her first day of school because she, Takeru, that boy and that other boy, Ken Ichijouji, were all in the far corner of the class, near the window.

\- "Daisuke, we already told about ten times now. Takeru's brother Yamato and my own, Taichi, are both attending the same schools, since they left the kindergartens"  
\- "And why Takeru didn't came to Odaiba Elementary before ? I saw you Hikari, and I never saw Takeru until a few months ago."  
\- "My parents were divorced since I was about 4. They reunited earlier this year, don't even ask me why, I don't know".  
\- "If you aren't that bad into your conversation, you should see that someone more is here, guys."

It was Ken, and he was right. To his surprise, actually.

\- "Ikari Shinji. Ayanami Rei. You two aren't exactly the type to look for company."  
\- "And you are the one speaking, Ichijouji. Always hanging out with Daisuke Motomiya and Takeru Takaishi, the two most popular guys in the whole school". Replied the gray-haired girl  
\- "Don't be so rude with Ken-chan !"  
\- "Did I hear that good ? You called him Ken-chan, yet have you any right to do so, Inoue Miyako ?"  
\- "Calm down you two !"  
\- "What, she started the argument, you saw it Iori !"  
\- "Everybody is listening. Calm down if you want privacy".

Everybody became silent after the young boy has spoken. He was right, everybody was silent, just staring at them. Finally, Takeru broke the silence after people starting minding their own business again.

\- "What do you want, you two ? And for the record, since my parents reunited, it's Takeru Ishida, not _Takaishi_ anymore" He asked  
\- "Nothing much really. Just hanging out with you guys, and try to guess what makes you so _popular."  
\- "_Ayanami, I can't really understand what you mean. I don't feel like, at least I, deserve that popularity. It has been only like 3 months since I came back to Odaiba."  
\- "Takeru, you know that you are popular among girls. And most of them actually are jealous of a certain brunette who spend a lot of time with you."

Hikari started to blink at the words of the other girl. Yeah, she was spending a lot of time with Takeru, but she never felt like she was special to the blonde boy. They were the best of friends, but nothing more

\- "Takeru and I are just best friends, Ayanami, nothing else. I don't know what you heard, but that's not true".  
\- "We didn't hear nothing much that sounds like truth. Rumors of both of you dating, or meeting each others after school". Explained the boy next to Rei Ayanami.  
\- "Shinji Ikari, I think that's the first time we heard the sound of your voice."  
\- "My friend Shinji isn't known to be a really talkative person. To be honest, you could say he's easily the shiest guy you could meet in the whole school. But that doesn't matter". explained Rei.  
As a matter of fact, why do you have the same first name as Yamato Ishida ?

Her question got met by maybe the biggest laugh of the day, especially from both Takeru &amp; Hikari.

\- "What's so funny ?"  
\- "Because you just asked the stupidest question of the day, _baka. _Why do I have the same first name as my brother ? Are you that much an idiot ?  
\- So Yamato Ishida is your brother ?  
\- Yes. Our parents divorced when I was younger, and reunited earlier this year. So for a long time, I had my mother's name. But I was born as Takeru Ishida.  
\- "Ayanami, I got a question ; Why are we having this conversation during lunch break ?"  
\- "Shinji, you know we have to go to NERV after school, and meet with Katsuragi-san."  
\- "Yeah, I know but..."  
\- "But what ? That's it, we are speaking during lunch break because it's the only moment of the day we possibly could. Plus, you know we have a guest coming from Europe today. Anyway, my question was, what are your thoughts concerning the trio who came today during class ?"

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. That girl was pretty direct.

\- "Ne, Haruaki-kun, Kubrick-san and Muramasa-san ?"  
\- "Yes. Actually, some of the fangirls you mentioned earlier actually called her ''Fear-chan'' "

\- "But does that really matter ? I mean, the girl is kinda cute anyway. She looks friendly, I mean, they are currently somewhere here with the Class Pres' isn't it ?"  
\- "Yeah, Ueno-san looks to know them. At least Haruaki-kun"

Everyone was keeping quiet during a moment, eating their lunch. The bell rang and everyone was going back to the classrooms. Takeru took a look at the crew they mentioned during lunch break. Yachi Haruaki, Muramasa Konoha and Fear Kubrick. There was sure something with that girl. Takeru couldn't help but think about it, as the English lesson was going on. He had always been very good in English, but today, his attention was elsewhere.

\- _First, Ayanami announced they have a guest coming from Europe... then she speaks about those three. I can't think of something linking the two situations. And she spoke about the rumors concerning you and Hikari... can't you think about a link, Takeru ? _

\- _I can't because I feel there's none.  
\- There should be one._

_\- "_Takeru Takaishi, are you there ?"

Takeru was stopped in his train of thoughts by the teacher, who asking him an answer to the exercise they were doing at the time.

\- "Sorry. Could you repeat please,_ sensei_ ?"

Takeru and the others were leaving the school. They had a ton of stuff to do for the next day. It was going to be soccer game day. But there was two people that has other stuff in mind than simple school stuff.

As they mentioned during the break, Ikari Shinji and Rei Ayanami were heading in a district of Tokyo, Misato Katsuragi came to take them to NERV base in Tokyo.

"- Misato, did she arrived from Europe ?"

Rei has always been formal, and straight to the point.

\- "Yeah, about an hour ago. NERV has already cleared all the trouble to make her coming from Germany, and Unit 02 is going to delivered in about 2 days. As for your Unit 00 and Unit 01, we put them in safety".  
\- "There was trouble to make her come from Germany ?"  
\- "Yes, a ton. She isn't considered as an adult by neither German, nor Japanese law. So we must enrolled her in a school. We were considering enrolling her in that school Odaiba Junior High is facing at the next soccer game. But at the end, higher-ups decide it will be better to look after her a bit, so she's going to Odaiba Junior High. Not to mention, she will be in your class."  
\- "We already had three new students today. They say they were coming from the countryside, but there is something concerning those guys."  
\- "You are sure, Shinji ?"  
\- "Yeah, that little girl what's her name again ? Fear Kubrick. Everytime she wasn't doing an exercise or listening, she was playing with that Rubik's Cube of hers... "  
\- "And what ? Maybe she was trying to solve it, you know ?"  
\- "Maybe, maybe not ? How could you know, Ayanami ?"  
\- "We will see. We're almost to Headquarters, now "

After a short drive, they entered NERV Headquarters and straight away, they went to a room in which was waiting Shinji's father, Ikari Gendo, Ritsuko Akagi, and a brown-haired girl. She was pretty average to Shinji

\- "Hallo ! So you are the other two pilots ? Soryu Asuka Langley, from Germany, Nice to meet you."

She was sure friendly. Considering they could have to team up at anytime, it was for the better.

\- "I'm Shinji Ikari, and this is Rei Ayanami. Nice to meet you too"

Shinji could see the smile on Misato's face as he was introducing himself and Rei. His father has always, had that concerned yet uninterested look on his face.

\- "Major Katsuragi, did you mention that our _guest _I should say, will be staying with you and Shinji, from now on ?"  
\- "Sorry, I did forget to mention that point."

Shinji couldn't hide his surprise. Another girl living with them, and a girl his age no less ?!

\- "School is going to be wild for you two, I can guarantee."  
\- "Ayanami, I don't think we need that. Plus, Miyako Inoue &amp; Iori Hida are leaving in the same building".  
\- "Yes, sure, but they aren't living in the same apartment. You heard the rumors concerning Takeru Ishida and Hikari Yagami ?"  
\- "Yeah I did, and we did talk with those two during lunch break."  
\- "Can you imagine what the school could have in store for you two ?"  
\- "I don't want."  
\- "Can you two explain me what the heck is going on ?"

It was Asuka. She has a point. Rei and Shinji were discussing what could happen in school, and they didn't include her.

\- "You three should head back home, I suppose you got school work for tomorrow ?"  
\- "Yeah, _otoosan. _A ton of stuff"

The three teens left with Misato Katsuragi and went home.

\- "I'm home !"  
\- "Good evening Hikari how was school ?"  
\- "Nothing special, just three students from the countryside joined our class. How was yours, _nii-chan ?"  
\- "_Nothing really special, we start speaking about the school festival before Summer Break."  
\- "We began too, Class Pres at least. We just don't know what to do."  
\- "Yamato told me his band is gonna play a bit at the Junior High Festival."

Hikari smiled at that info, because like everyone in the school, she has heard about Yamato's band, called The Teenage Wolves. The difference between the others and her was quite simple though. She had known Yamato Ishida since an early age. Like she explained again to Daisuke earlier in the day, Yamato Ishida and her brother Taichi, used to be in the same school. Yamato left when his band started having some success.

Her mother was starting to do one of her "special meals". Usually, it was their father or even her that would handle the cooking. But she just got back, and her father was working. Hikari asked her brother why he let her do the cooking

\- "Because I was studying in my room, simple as that. You should do the same, _imouto"  
-_"And let _okaa-san_ take care of the cooking ? You know there is no way I could do that, _Nii-chan."_

And Hikari went to the kitchen to know what her mother was cooking. She came just as her mother was cooking a steak for her brother... just in time for the steak not to burn.

Hikari let her mother know she'll do the cooking for tonight. She didn't want to know what her mother was doing before.

After the dinner, she left in her room, send a text to Takeru, just to know when if she can go at his place the next day after school, for the school newspaper and she began studying until a late hour.

_

The next day, Taichi woke up earlier than his little sister, because he had a longer way to Odaiba Senior High in which he was studying. When he was about to leave, someone actually knocked at the door.

\- "_Ohayo, _Taichi-san !"  
\- "_Ohayo, _Takeru, Yamato ! How are you, guys ?"  
\- "Fine. Shouldn't you be going to Odaiba Senior High by now ?"  
\- "I was about to leave, but what are you guys doing that early in the day ?"

For once, it was a clever question from the older of the two Yagami siblings. Speaking about the younger, Hikari entered the room at that moment.

\- "_Nii-chan,_ is breakfast ready ? Oh, _ohayo _Yamato, Takeru."  
\- "_Ohayo, _Hikari-chan. _Nii-san, _You were about to say something ?"  
\- "Yeah, I was about to say, I'll do the trip with you two to Odaiba Junior High. I've some things to negociate with the director. Koushiro is coming with us too. "  
\- "We are supposed to meet with Miyako, Daisuke, Ken &amp; Iori in like 30 minutes."  
\- "So, I'll be leaving or I'll be late ! _Mata na, minna !"  
_ _  
_Hikari had a quick breakfast, and they went at the meeting point, in front of Daisuke's building.  
They greeted Koushiro, who was in his last year at Odaiba Junior High, and the president of the computer club. Miyako was also part of the club. Then Koushiro went to ask Yamato :

\- "What are you doing that early, you're coming backto school ? And the group ?"  
\- "The group has been asked if they can come to the school festival this year."  
\- "Koushiro-san, have you heard that news, some guys heard about an organization that thinks a Digital World exists ?"

It was Iori. He has always treated Koushiro with more respect than his friends.

\- "Yeah, Iori-kun, I did. Doesn't sound as crazy as it seems. That's the principle of the internet in itself, all the computers in the world, linked between each other throughout the world."  
\- "Yeah, and if it was true..."  
\- "If it was true, it would stay a secret until the government said it's not. We kept in touch with one of our friends who left Odaiba some years ago."  
\- "You mean Mimi, Koushiro ?"  
\- "Yup. I heard she might come back here during summer break."  
\- "Great news. We should organize something with everyone"  
\- "You know Jyou won't come. He's always busy."  
\- "Don't worry, We'll find a way"

As the teens were speaking, they didn't see that they were quickly followed by another small group of teens. It was Yachi Haruaki, who they saw the day before, he was with his two friends, Fear Kubrick &amp; Muramasa Konoha, and the class president Kirika Ueno.

\- "So, Haruaki-kun, you father decide to move you here, rather than in the countryside ?"  
\- "Yeah, and this forced me to move with those two."  
\- "You are sure they won't try to take them while we are here."  
\- "Can't tell. At least, we aren't the only weird people in the school. Rumors are floating around."  
\- "Which rumors are you talking about ? Because you know, there are a lot of rumors, even in our own class".  
\- "In our class, I meant. That blonde boy, the brown-haired one, the genius, and the girls."  
\- "I was sure those one were gonna float around. I mean, a near half of the school is all about gossiping around. The other half doesn't care."  
\- "As for the school festival, what's in store for us ?"  
\- "I don't really know, Yachi. We will know today, I think."

The bell rang, so the four teens were going to their classroom. The first teacher entered, and quickly, Ueno knew something was going on.

\- "So, yesterday we had three transfer students..." she said, looking in the direction of the aforementioned students, "and today, we are welcoming a guest from Germany. Introduce yourself."  
\- "So, my name is Soryu Asuka Langley, but you can call me Asuka."

She wrote the kanjis of her name and quickly turned her back to the class with a smile.

\- "Hmm, I think you can get a seat near Ikari, Ayanami and Suzuhara..."

Asuka went to the designated seat, and the lesson went on. Takeru wrote a message to Daisuke : "_Four transfer students in two days, what the hell is going on here ? That's crazy" _Daisuke's reply was short, but summed up his thoughts : _That girl from Germany is cute. Be careful, she isn't that far from us._

He was right, Asuka's seat was actually two seats on the left of Daisuke's. English lesson went on, followed by Japan history.

The plane has landed and she just got at the Tokyo airport. She hasn't come to Japan in a few years, and she was happy to be here now. School break was near for the Japanese students, and actually she was here for the next two months and a half, at least. She wasn't alone, as she was bringing one of her American friends.

She left the airport hall, only to be interrupted by a man in front of her  
\- "Are you Tachikawa Mimi ?"  
\- "Yes, I am, but what do you want ? I just landed in Japan after a long trip..."  
\- "We know. Just follow us, You'll find your stuff at your place."

Considering she would live at her friend Yamato's place... She was fine with that

\- "All right, can my friend come ?"

The guy asked on his talkie-walkies, then waved at them...

It was lunch break, and the time of the reunion of the crew. This time they were joined by Koushiro and Yamato

\- "Guys, I have all negociated for the school festival, that's it."  
\- "Why did the band send you, actually, Yamato ?" Daisuke asked  
\- "Because I was at that very school not that long ago, Daisuke Motomiya. And because they wanted to know what stuff we need, how much time we need, you know, stuff that music bands care and you guys pretty much don't."  
\- You guys have to remain silent over that. Not that I would like my link with Takeru to be discovered. You know, paparazzis are something a lot different than high school gossipers.

Yamato got up and left the school, not without, being a celebrity rockstar, being obliged to sign a few autographs on his way out, much to his displeasure as he managed to have also an autograph session for the Festival day

Lunch break was actually calmer than the day before, as the rest of the day. That was without counting an event that will change all their lives, for ever.

_

Yamato was going to meet the other members of the band and was on his way to pick up his guitar when he was stopped on his tracks by a man in a black suit.

\- "Yamato Ishida ?"  
\- "Yeah, what do you want ?" Despite the friendly tone of the guy in front of him, The seventeen year old teen knew he was up to something big.  
\- "Follow me, and you will know" Don't worry for your band practice, We can go so you can leave a note to them.

Yamato wasn't sure why, but he knew he can trust that guy. He followed him.

During the last lesson of the day, someone knocked at the door. The teacher looked bothered but told the person to come in. It was a guy, wearing one of those suits that makes everything looks more serious than they sometimes are.

\- "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk with some of your students."  
\- "Is there anything wrong, sir ?"  
\- "I can't tell. Only thing I can say is that they will be back tomorrow."  
\- "Hmmm, they didn't break the law. So I see no problem, name them, and they will go."  
\- "Takeru Takaishi, Hikari Yagami, Daisuke Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji and Miyako Inoue."  
Now, the class was all silent. The five teens took their stuff and left in the silence of a room that was stunned to see the top 3 students be called like that.

The guy guided them through the school to the outside, where cars were waiting for them. They were joined by Iori and another man. They separated them in two groups, and the drive began. Hikari was worried, and she politely asked :

\- "Where are we going ?"  
\- "I can't say anything. All I can say, is that you have been chosen for this."  
\- "Chosen ? What do you mean ?"  
\- "Do you remember what happen in Hikarigaoka, a few years ago ?"  
\- "Wait, in Hikarigaoka ? We left Hikarigaoka when I was 5, there was a gas explosion, I don't remember..."  
\- "It was not a gas explosion, Try to remember."

Even Takeru, sitting next to Hikari, was trying to remember... Hikarigaoka... he saw something that day, but what...

\- "There were two creatures fighting that day, uh, I mean rhat night !" Ken finally shouuted

Two creatures ?! Was Ken becoming crazy ? Then Takeru remembered. There was indeed two creatures. One was like a giant parrot, and the other was... A dinosaur ? He explained what he could recall from that day.

\- "You see ? All the Chosen Children, except for one, saw those two creatures. And do you know what they are ?"  
\- "No, what are they. ? " Asked the three teens  
\- "Those are Digimon. And you are the Digidestined."

_

More than 3700 words, for a first chapter, I think that's enough. As it was more of a setup than anything, I'll end it here. I've a couple of things planned for the next chapters, for at least 2-3 chapters.

Just a few things I will clear now :  
\- Yes, I will try to write a chapter on the festival.  
\- Yeah, I finally kept the events of Hikarigaoka with Greymon and Parrotmon as setup. Except for the only character I didn't mention the name in that chapter, all Digidestined saw them.  
\- I'll also be using Japanese words every now and then.

Reviews or tips will be appreciated. I would like also to thank the Alpha Phoenix for a small tip he gave me after reading my other story. It may seems like nothing, but every little nothing can be useful.

Until next time. Ja !

__


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Chosen Children &amp; Digital Monsters

Heya, everyone, it's me again. Sorry if it took a while to post this one, but let's say things aren't going as smoothly as I want them to be, which leaves me not that much time to write updates for this story. I would also say that to stay in K+ is limiting me quite a bit, so the very end of that whole thing will be in an another story, regardless on how this one is ending.

In between chapter-writing, I took time to watch the whole six seasons of Digimon, I'm gonna admit I enjoyed all of them to be honest. As you're about to see in this, I took few elements from almost every season, to build something special.

Onto that particular chapter, I wanted to introduce the Digimons in a different chapter than the others, and this one will contain a little Takari bit I wanted to write.

Onto the disclaimer : I don't own neither digimon, nor Evangelion. If I did, I think all the series will be canon in some wya

Hikari wasn't showing worry on her face, but it didn't mean the brunette girl wasn't worried. In fact when the guys showed up and picked them in class they followed because they didn't want to create a scene in front of the whole school. It just wasn't worth it. But Ken tried to ask questions. The guys in black suits didn't answered at all. Their only answer was : ''We are going to headquarters''  
Takeru was listening with only one hear, but when he heard that word, he suddenly thought about that discussion the day before

\- "When you say ''headquarters'', you mean ''NERV Headquarters'' ?"  
\- "Maybe, Takeru Takaishi. Anyway, how do you know about NERV ?"  
\- "My name is Takeru Ishida. No more Takaishi".  
\- "Takeru, it doesn't matter. We have other things to worry about"

Takeru was trying to hide his stress, but as Hikari said, considering their situation, he has to be somewhat worried. They had been taken from school to somewhere they don't know, and considering how long the trip was, it wasn't near Odaiba Junior High at all. It was more like it was in antoher disctrict of Tokyo.

At some point, the car stopped and they went outside of the car. They were in a underground parking inside of some building, Takeru could tell, but which, where, why, he couldn't. A blue haired girl, with a black dress and a red leather jacket was waiting. Daisuke was feeling reassured seeing her, for whatever reason

\- "What's that look on your face for, Daisuke ?"

It was Ken, asking his best friend, as usual. Daisuke answered him with a piece of his mind, saying she was the same kind of person as his sister was. Partying type kind of girl. Takeru looked at her carefully, but couldn't tell the same thing, as she looked way too much serious, when you looked at her face. There was a problem though. The place they were was cold. Much colder than the outside Takeru could see Hikari trying to find some warmth where she could. Takeru put a hand on her shoulder, and stare at her with that ''Don't worry, we're here'' kind of look he was sometimes doing with her. He was the only one who could do that, because he had know her for so long it felt like natural for him, to reassure her. He looked in her mahogany eyes, and she offered him a weak smile.  
Meanwhile, Daisuke was trying to ask that girl what was that all about, all he had was : ''You'll know soon enough, Daisuke Motomiya, we are waiting for someone to come"

\- ''Hmm, excuse me, but couldn't we wait _elsewhere _? Not that my friend here is freezing. Last thing you would want is her catching a cold, at least, I imagine ?''

Takeru knew he had a point here. He could feel Hikari was shivering as he was speaking. Now that he had her attention, he could tell she was in her late twenties, so even if she was the party type of woman, it wouldn't be the same time as Daisuke's sister Jun. 'She argued for a bit with another guy, looking to be under her orders.

At that moment, another car entered the place, and inside it were two other guys in suit and... some faces Takeru could recognize really well. They were in the same class than him, Daisuke, Ken &amp; Hikari. It was Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, and that new girl from Germany.

\- ''Ikari-kun, what are the three of you doing here ?''  
\- "Hm, you are not in our class... you are Koushiro Izumi, Computer club president, right ?''  
\- "Yes. And I'm wondering what are we all doing here... and where we are anyway"  
\- "You are actually in the headquarters of someplace related to NERV I think we are in Shinjuku, that's what I can tell."

Takeru was reassured to know they were somewhere near Odaiba anyway. He asked Shinji if they could go somewhere warmer, at least. Shinji mentionned they were waiting for someone else. Asuka asked what was the problem, then, looked at Hikari who was still shivering, for some odd reasons.

They waited here for some minutes when others cars entered. Takeru could count 3 of them. He had given his jacket to Hikari, in hope to make her shiver stop. Yes, despite being in June, he still had an extra jacket, just in case. I knew Hikari had spent some time home ever since... Hikarigaoka ! Ever since the incidents in Hikarigaoka, she had a weak health, and was regularly sick. He knew it because whenever he was in Odaiba, he always found a way to go see the Yagamis. And one time out of five, the brunette girl couldn't leave the apartment because she had one thing or another. Few months ago, before he learned about his parents reuniting, he came on a Saturday, she had a really bad flu, and was barely awake. He didn't stay for long because of that.

The car had actually stopped Takeru in his train of thought, Daisuke was staring at him with angry eyes. Since the classes started, back in April, every time Takeru would act a way everyone would find "overprotective", Daisuke would give him that kind of glare. Not that Takeru didn't know about him having a crush on the brunette. He perfectly knew it and would tease him every now and then about it, and him having as much chance with Hikari than Miyako had with Ken. Back to the cars, Takeru saw as many as six person in suits, and... he stared at the people coming out of the cars... there was Hikari's brother Taichi, Sora, Jyou, his brother Yamato and even Mimi, that was supposed to come at their place by the evening ! He didn't recall the blond boy with her, though.

Misato Katsuragi stepped up, clear her throat, and welcomed everyone. She introduced herself as a lieutenant in NERV, a secret organization that was looking to avoid a world cataclysm called ''The Second Impact''

''- "But that's not the reason why you all have been called here. Actually as some of you may have understand, it's related to the events in Hikarigaoka, years ago."  
\- "We had understood that by ourselves. Replied Ken. Years ago, two monsters ramdomly appeared and battled in my middle of the street, destroying a part of it. "  
\- "Yes. We are going to the meeting room, I think it will be better than here in the parking."

_Finally, I thought we would never move out of that parking. Hikari was shivering all that time, idiots_

__Takeru was thinking about that while climbing the stairs, Hikari had kept his jacket for now,. They went in a meeting room where a guy in those scientist white suits was waiting. Everyone took a seat and Misato Katsuragi went on, introducing the man as Jiang-yu Lee. The man who will explain a lot of things to the teenagers gathered here.

Jiang-yu cleared his throat before speaking :

\- "So, this is gonna need some time, so if anyone have questions, I would suggest you not to interrupt me, and wait until the end. Years ago, we detected an interference in our computer system. An absolutely ridiculous low amount of data had materialized in this world. We don't know how, and couldn't tell where it was coming from. Anyway, that was not enough to worry us. Later in the day, that data amount had multiplied so much it had a consequence. It caused another interference, and a huge parrot was seen by witnesses in Hikarigaoka fighting a giant orange dinosaur. By the time we could do something, the fight was over, and on the destroyed road, there was only two childs that left pretty quick. Soon after that, the government called the best scientists in Japan, and a bit in other countries, to find what it was, to almost no avail. We tried for months. But one day, we received a strange e-mail saying : ''Why are you looking for the Digital World ?'' At that moment, I was in shock. Then I received a call from my friend in Yokohama. They had found what they called a ''Bigital Gate'', And by the time I came, something had come through it. That was our first meeting with the Digimon".

There was a silence, then Jiang-yu continued

''He introduced himself as one of the Royal Knights, I think it was Dynasmon. He repeated the question of the mail, and we mentionned to him the event of Hikarigaoka, He said the barrier between this world and their world was really slowly deteriorating. If we don't do anything, by ten years, events will start occuring in the Real World. "You have ten years to gather the Chosen Children. They are coming back to the Digital World, and we, Royal Knights, can't fight them all off." were his last words before going back to his world.

Ater that, we create a secret organisation called ''Digital Accidents Tactic Squad'' or DATS, for short. After a few years, we came with the idea of the Digivice, and when Dynasmon came back to know if we had found you, we showed it to him, and he agreed it will be a great idea.

Takeru was watching Taichi as Jiang-yu was speaking, when suddenly, Taichi asked :

\- "And what has all that to do with us ?"  
\- "Yagami Taichi, first, as a secret organization, the DATS can recruit anyone, and everyone it wants. Japanese branch of DATS is technically located in Yokohama, but Commandant Rentaro Satsuma has given his approval for a sub-branch of DATS to be open here, in Shinjuku. So you're all here. And Dynasmon will come in a few minutes. We're going to the Digital Meeting room. For now, I'm giving you the Digivices and we'll go meet him"

Jiang-yu gave each of them, including Mimi's friend, a rectangular object, with a small screen. Then he left the room, and lead them inside of a giant room. Inside that room was a giant machine that Takeru couldn't even guess what it's used for. Koushiro eluded it was used to open the Digital Gate. They gathered around the machine, and after a few minutes, a gate opened by itself, and a big Digimon came through it. He was gigantic, with a white dragon-like armor, with golden ornaments, and black wings.

Jiang-yu was in shock, you could tell it at his face.

\- ''You're not Dynasmon ? Where is he ?''  
\- "Dynasmon was busy. Things are moving in the Digital World. Their soldiers are moving."  
\- "Umm... in ten years, you never told me who was our enemy in fact."  
\- "Because it was a threat we are doing our best to contain. But without the Chosen Children, we can't. You gathered them ?"  
\- "Yes, at long last, I manage to gather them."

The Digimon turned his attention towards us.

\- "I am one of the thirteen Royal Knights. My name is LordKnightmon, the Indifferent Warrior. You may be wondering what I was talking about with Jiang-yu Lee. The fact is our world might be in great danger as we are speaking."

All the kids gulped as he was speaking

\- "Long time ago, as all thirteen of us were fighting against our greatest enemy, we manage to seal the leader of their army away. But our leader had to sacrifice himself in order to do so. So he was sealed away, and we managed to fight them off. But now, their leader is quietly finding his way back in the Digital World. And he is not alone. "  
\- "What has all that to do with us ?"

This time, it was the always hot-headed Daisuke Motomiya that asked.

\- "Hmm, from what I can see, you are not to underestimate, but you'll need the one of Kindness to unlock your full power."  
\- "The one of Kindness ?" Asked Koushiro  
\- "In your group, each of you are linked to a crest. That crest is your strongest trait. You have to go in the Digital World and find those crests. But first, you have to meet those who gonna be your partners in that fight against the evil."  
\- "Our partners ? You mean, our digimon partners ?"  
\- "Exactly. I have the approval of Cherubimon-sama to bring them here."

LordKnightmon then waited for the Digital Gate to open again, and let the Digimon going through.  
They were an eclectic crew of creatures. Lee Jiang-yu pull out a paper, and explain he was gonna call each of them, one by one, to actually tell them who their partner was.

First was Iori, who got paired up with Armadimon, an armored armadillo-like digimon with a Nagoya accent

Then was Miyako, who got Hawkmon, a red bird with a white head, he had a red and yellow feather on his head, for some reasons. His most particular trait was his politeness.

Daisuke came next. His partner was a blue lizard-like humanoid Digimon, called Veemon. Maybe because of the yellow v-shape on his head.

Then came the genius of Odaiba Junior High, Ken Ichijouji. His partner was a green silk worm, called Wormmon.

Jyou was next. His partner is Gomamon. Just looking at him, you could tell he was better in the water. He looked like a white sea creature, with his purple markings and red mane on his head.

Next was Palmon, paired with Mimi. Basically, Palmon looked like a living plant, literally.

Tentomon was paired with Koushiro, he looked like a red ladybug, walking on two feet, with the front ones being his arms. As Armadimon, Tentomon didn't have the Tokyo accent, rather the Sendai one.

Next came Piyomon, paired with Sora. Piyomon was a pink bird, with claws on top of his wings, Surprisingly enough, she spoke always in third person.

Finally came the turn of Takeru. He was paired with Patamon. LordKnightmon eluded that Patamon was more than you could actually thought. Patamon was an orange guinea pig-like digimon with bat wings

Hikari got paired with Plotmon. LordKnightmon told her to take great care of her. Because as Patamon, she was more than you could think. Plotmon looked like a dog, with a ring acting as collar

Gabumon was paired with Yamato. Gabumon was a yellow-skinned lizard with a light blue pelt, and navy blue stripes

And finally, came Taichi's turn, only one Digimon was remaining, an orange dinosaur, Agumon.  
''Nice to see you again, Taichi.'' were his first words. He was in fact, the very same Agumon that show up in Hikarigaoka, years ago !

LordKnightmon seemed to be fairly happy about the pairings. Then, Taichi asked LordKnightmon who was that ''Cherubimon-sama'' he was talking about.

'- "Cherubimon-sama is one of the Three Celestials Digimon, who is ruling the Digital World at the moment. It has been said that the others two are keeping the Great Demons Lords from appearing in the Digital World. But they seem to have failed, as the Demon Lords have their minions wandering around the Digital World in order to prepare their return. Most of them aren't really dangerous for now, so we're leaving them alone. For now, you are to go home with your Digimon, and Digivices."  
\- "How could we hide them ? I don't know if you ever went out of this place, but Digimon aren't common..."  
\- "You can have them to stay inside of your Digivices, since Digimon are just data at the very beginning, they should fit in. The button on the left side is for that purpose."  
\- "But, LordKnightmon, how about us ?" asked Shinji, pointing at him, Rei &amp; Asuka  
\- "Oh, Ikari Shinji-kun. I didn't forget you. Your partners will be a little bit late. For now, the others can go."

Everyone just push that button and all the digimon went inside the Digivices. Jiang-yu told them to come back here the next day, Saturday, afternoon. They got escorted back to the parking, then to Odaiba Junior High. Each got on his way back home.

Somewhere in an unkwown place.

\- "Sir, the Royal Knights made his move. A small group of Digimon got escorted in the Real World.''  
\- "That doesn't change our plans. How are things going in the Digital World ?''  
\- ''A good part of the islands are ours. The continent is resisting, with the help of a few Perfect level Digimon''  
\- ''Send a bunch of those... Who are they again ? Those white Insect-Type."  
\- "You mean Okuwamon ? Okay Siri'll send a squad of them right away. And for those now in the real World ?"  
\- "No worries. Until that time, we won't have to show ourselves."  
\- "When that times will come, Your Grace ?"  
\- "Soon enough."

_

Back to the DATS building in Shinjuku, Shinji was still waiting for their Digimon partner with Rei &amp; Asuka. LordKnightmon was still there, seemingly waiting for someone.

Shinji was looking at LordKnightmon. You could tell the digimon was really powerful, judging by how huge he was. Standing at like twice the size of the average man,

Rei was, as her usual self, waiting no far away, seemingly uninterested by all that was going on.

Finally Dynasmon made a move, and four digimon appeared.

\- "LordKnightmon, there's one that has no partner... "  
\- "No, there's one. You just don't know who he is yet. Andromon will stay here for now. As a Perfecr Level Digimon, you'll use him as a backup for now, until powerful opponents show themselves up. And, to keep you waiting. Ayanami Rei, you'll be partnered with Lopmon. Take great care of him."  
\- "You gave that same advice to Hikari Yagami. Is there a particular reason ?"  
\- "There is one, Shinji Ikari. Patamon, Plotmon &amp; Lopmon, when they reach the final stage of evolution, are some of the most powerful Digimon there is. Cherubimon-sama took great care in picking the partners for each one. If they aren't raise a good way, they could evolve in a different way than the one you want."  
\- "They can become bad Digimon, you mean."  
\- "That's the idea."  
\- "And who are the two other one ? That right one is cute."  
\- "That's what I wanted to hear from you, Asuka. The one you pointed is Terriermon. Terriermon, you weren't supposed to be there. Where are the others ?"  
\- "_Moumantai_, Dynasmon is about to send them."

LordKnightmon seemed to be rather pissed by Terriermon's attitude

\- "By the way, Terriermon, there was an unknown human with that crew of Chosen Children, who do you think would fit as a partner ?"  
\- "Hmm, that's a good question, i'm not good at that, Cherubimon is."  
\- "Terriermon... what have I told you multiple times."  
_\- "Moumantai*, _LordKnightmon, _Moumantai. _ No one knows about that."

Asuka was listening to the whole exchange as a Digimon was watching Terriermon arguing with LordKnightmon. That Digimon was rather a small one, and looked like he was pissed LordKnightmon had ignored him during the whole thing

\- "Who are you, little thing ?"  
\- "I might be small, now, human. But if I had my Ultimate form, LordKnightmon would just shut his mouth right now."  
\- "Hmm, What's your name ?"  
\- "Kudamon. Nice to meet you. If I have understand good, you are Soryu Asuka Langley, right ?"  
\- "Yes. Who is your partner, that's if you have one."  
\- "I do. He's the Captain in DATS, Rentaro Satsuma. And before you ask, I don't know neither who your partner is going to be, nor when Dynasmon is sending them. He is supposed to do it quickly.,  
\- Anyway, what's the deal with those two."  
\- "Look at Terriermon, and Lopmon, and i'll tell you something you mustn't tell, to no one. Especially not to the Chosen Children".  
\- "Deal."

Kudamon climbed on Asuka's shoulder and whispered her something about Lopmon and Terriermon being twin Digimon. And the relationship between Terriermon and Cherubimon. Meanwhile, Dynasmon had stopped arguing with Terriermon about the matter, and Andromon was already working with Jiang-yu Lee, waiting for the day his partner will show up.

Finally, the door opened again, and a digimon went through the door. He looks like a one of those magicians with an purple hat,and cape.

\- "Oh, Wizardmon. Did Dynasmon send you ?"  
\- "Yes, Dynasmon-sama send me along, mentionning tthat they are trouble in File Island. We are actually gonna lose it, unfortunately"  
\- "File Island ? The children aren't actually ready to stop him".  
\- "Monzaemon tried to do something. Elecmon is protectiong The Village of the Beginnings, so he's kinda busy.. He sent Leomon along."  
\- "Wasn't Leomon supposed to actually one of the Digimons we send here ?"  
\- "Yes, sir. But Leomon felt it was his duty to protect the village. You wanted _her _also, but the matter is, do you really want that particular Digimon to be paired up with a Human ?"  
\- "I already paired one with a human. But this one is supposed to be raised for her to become a good person. I might be the Indifferent Warrior, LordKnightmon, but when it comes to the fate of our Digital World, I am nothing but indifferent"  
\- "LordKnightmon-sama, with all due respect, Plotmon has too much possibilties, how can you be sure this particular Plotmon will evolve into that particular Digimon ?"  
\- "I can't be sure. But that girl is too kind to let Plotmon evolve a bad way.."  
\- "One of the Children ? Would be a surprise if one has a Virus-type Digimon"  
\- "Excuse me, but..."

It was Shinji, he had followed the whole exchange between Dynasmon and Wizardmon

\- "You are supposed to be partnered with,,,"  
\- "I don't know. Only Rei had his partner, Lopmon. Andromon is supposed to be partnered with someone else."  
\- "Actually, Shinji Ikari, I think you find yourself a partner, and if Kudamon wasn't Rentaro Satsuma's partner, he would be Asuka's."  
\- "So Wizardmon is my partner."  
\- "Yes... he is. Champion level, but that's a matter of time before all of you could evolve to Champion. Final step being your Digimon evolving to Ultimate, maybe even above Ultimate"  
\- "Thou shall not wait too long for your partner, Asuka."

Rei was coming with Lopmon, Lopmon was surpringly polite, and was using an old Japanese dialect, as if he wasn't used to the modern one.

\- "I hope so. You got yourself a cute and polite one, Rei"  
\- "Oh a message from the Digital World ! Hmm, I can't read it, I've told them before not to do this !"  
\- "_Moumantai... _Let me see. ''Asuka's partner Leomon is gonna be late, stuff is happening at File Island, grudge to settle,'' I thought we told Ogremon to leave Leomon alone !"  
\- "So, _Moumantai, _Soryu Asuka Langley, your partner is gonna be there tomorrow. Come back here in the afternoon. With the Chosen Children. Now, I'm gonna go back to the Digital World."

The gate opened again, and this time, Terriermon &amp; Dynasmon went through back to the Digital World. Rei was asking Misato who was Andromon's partner. Misato answered that Andromon will be with the Fourth Child, the one supposed to pilot EVA-003.

_

*Means something like ''relax'' or ''no problem'' in Cantonese, and is used a lot by Terriermon in the japanese dub of Tamers. As Armadimon always end his sentences with ''Da'gyaa'' for exemple.

I was about to write another bit with Takeru and Yamato coming back home after the gatheirng at DATS' building (actually, that's Hypnos building in Tamers), but I'm gonna keep those little ''slice of life'' things for later chapters.

Anyway, I had that tip not to make my chapter too dialogue heavy, but at the end, I made another one.

So, I think I've introduced everything, as for the C3 characters I've used in the first chapter, they're gonna come back at some point down the line, so don't worry.

Yes, I'm also gonna use Angels at some point, but more when I'll be able to twist the scenario at will, with some more darker scenes.

Next time, I'll try to post my chapter earlier, but a two-month span isn't that much of a bad thing. With Adventure tri coming in a few weeks, I'm in a lot of hype, especially knowing the original singers &amp; voices are also gonna be back.''

As always, reviews, ratings, and tips are appreciated and I'll take them, positive or negative, that doesn't matter.

Ja nee ! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : That's when you think everything is fine...

Hi, guys ! Yeah, almost two months after chapter 2, here comes chapter 3. I'm trying not to rush too much, and student life is keeping me busy actually, so I might stay at posting a chapter every 2 months until the break.

The hype for Digimon Adventure tri finally reached a peek. Comes November 21st, the crew is back  
Disclaimer : I don't own anything I could mention here, except for my OCs, that might come later

It was a Saturday, beginning almost like every other for Hikari Yagami. First, as she has done a good part of her homework, the night before, she was waiting for one of her friends to come at her place to work on the school newspaper. She looked at her alarm clock. 9:50AM. She still had a couple of minutes until Takeru arrived here, so she took that thing the old man called a Digivice and called the thing that was inside

\- "Plotmon, are you there ?''  
\- "Of course, Hikari. But, could I just go out of this, for a bit ?''  
\- "I was about to go my brother's room, maybe he let Agumon out too."

Hikari went to her brother room, to see if he let his Digimon out. Knocking at the door before entering, his brother was standing in the middle of the room, he had his own digivice in hand and with a bip and ''Agumon, realize !'' The orange dinosaur was out. Hikari let his own Digimon out with that same command and Plotmon was there. That man had said it was important for them to let their digimon out every once in a while, but it was gonna be difficult for some of them. She won't have that kind of trouble, as Plotmon looked like a dog... At that moment though, the family cat, Miko, was coming into the room, and with a fierce meowing.

\- "Calm down, Miko, please"

The cat wouldn't listen, so the Yagami siblings took back their Digimons

\- ''Wait until I'm at my Champion form, you silly cat.''  
Plotmon was pissed at Miko. Hikari was her partner and yet, she couldn't stay because of a human cat ? What kind of joke was that ?

Then, the two siblings heard someone ringing, then their father opened the door and a loud ''Hello, Takeru-kun'' was heard around the apartment. That had become a tradition over the past months, every Saturday, either it was Takeru, coming at the Yagamis (most of the time, almost from habit) or it was Hikari who would go to the Ishidas. Hikari told her brother to make sure Miko wasn't coming in her room for now, then went to welcome Takeru

The rest of the morning went almost as usual. Just in case, the Digimon had received the order to do like they were stuffed toys, so freeze and do nothing. Hikari and Takeru did finish what they were doing for the school newspaper, but then looked at the clock : 1:30PM. Then she looked at her phone : the crew was waiting them at 2PM ! She called her brother, that was waiting in the kitchen, with a bunch of lunch made by their father before going to work. They went off to Odiaba park to meet with the crew. They all took a train for Shinjuku. And when they arrived, they got greeted by Shinji, Rei &amp; Asuka. They went inside NERV building, and Rei guides them through to finally reach the Digital Gate. Three Digimon were already waiting there

"So, what is the purpose of having us come on a Saturday, not practicing soccer and all that ?" asked Daisuke  
"-Daisuke, soccer practice is on Sunday. And it might be more important than soccer practice. Replied the always cheerful Miyako  
\- If you two are done discussing if what we are doing here is worth spending a Saturday afternoon, we are about to start training.

It was the not-so-indifferent LordKnightmon, that appeared again through the digital gate.

\- In case you are wondering, Chosen Children. The three Digimons here are Asuka, Shinji and Rei's partner, Leomon, Wizardmon and Lopmon. They don't need training for now, but they might in the future. So first of all, let me explain something about Digimon, and that's level scale.

LordKnightmon sat right here, and so did the children and their partners, since they were inside of a DATS building it was considered safe, to have them out.

"When the egg hatched, the Digimon is at the Baby level. Besides throwing bubbles, they can't do really much. They are too weak to even fight on their own. Then, you have the In-Training Level. They are slightly more powerful, but there again, even the worst of all Rookie Digimon can beat them pretty easily, if he ever wants to.  
\- Then it's Rookie Level ?  
\- Yes, that's right, Koushiro Izumi. Rookie level. Now, things are getting serious. Rookie level, compared to me, are weak, but they can pull out a good fight, even against a Champion with a good strategy. Then, Champion Level. Bigger, better, stronger, not necessarily faster. Then it's Perfect Level, and things are getting really serious, but that's a topic for another day. There's also an Armor level, but very few Digimons can armor evolve and you need the Digimentals, so in any cases...  
\- Speaking of which, LordKnightmon-sama...  
\- What's wrong Andromon ?  
\- Nothing. I happen to know where one of those Digimentals is hidden. Armor Digimon are equivalent to Champion level, and some can pull an equal fight with Perfect Digimons, so it could be... rather useful.  
\- Yes, it is. I suggest we all go to that place at once. All of us. 

There was a silence. Asuka was about to say something, but LordKnightmon cut her off.

\- Where are we going, Andromon ?  
\- I suggest we start at Toy Town, or PrimaryVillage to see what the situation is with the Digimon there. Then we are heading to Infinity Mountain.  
\- Fine by me. Before we go, you should know that if we have to fight, Strategy matters will be handle by Koushiro Izumi, Ken Ichijouji and Rei Ayanami. I'll give you a Digimon Analyzer. And when you defeat an opponent, there is two kind of data from him : the core ''data'', which go back to the Primary Village. The rest of the data, you can either... load the data, to make your Digimon stronger. Scan it, to have infos on weaknesses, and strengths. Or let it go. But be careful. If you let the data go... Another one can load it.

Andromon entered the coordinates, then activated the Gate program. After a few minutes, they could see they were in what was supposed to be a giant kindergarten, with a lot of eggs arounds. Quickly, a red Digimon came running to them, he stopped at Leomon, and told him something

\- Elecmon says we shouldn't stay here, there's a bunch of Kuwagamon, north of here, that are trying to invade this place.  
\- Kuwagamon, Insect-type, Champion level Digimon. Elecmon, we are going to take care of those.  
\- All right, thanks, LordKnightmon-sama.

They went running wildly to the direction Elecmon has told, and after a few minutes, they encountered a group of giant stag beetles ! There was five of them.

\- All right kids, first test. Manage to put all of them down. Neither I nor Andromon will interfere in this one. Unless something you can't put down appears

The kids didn't look at the creatures twice, all the Digimon came running to the Kuwagamons. Koushiro was already discussing strategy matters with Ken &amp; Rei.

\- "Okay, you are the one to give orders, Koushiro-san !''  
\- "Ok, can someone ground one of them for a second ?

Palmon didn't have to be told that twice. Her ''Poison Ivy'' was precisely for that kind of situation. After one try, she managed to stop one of the Kuwagamon from escaping. Plotmon was working too. Her ''Puppy Howling" was meant to paralyse opponents... That's precisely was it did. A kuwagamon fell to the ground, next to the other one. Last shot came from Wormmon, who sticked both Kuwagamon with silky thread

\- Okay, they won't move for a bit, my threads are solid, but they can't hold for long.  
\- OK, Digimon with short-range attack, aim at this one! Long range attacks fire all now on the other !

Agumon stood here and took a deep breath, before launching a fireball at the stag beetle. It was his Baby Flame attack. Gabumon attacked with ''Petit Fire'', blue flames coming from his mouth, and helping strengthen Agumon flames. Piyomon also had a fire attack, called Magical Fire. Tentomon attack with his ''Petit Thunder'', Patamon with his ''Air Shot''. As for the one paralyzed by Plotmon, it was put to one knee by Gomamon, who rolled under his leg, then took an headbutt from Veemon, some beak shot from Hawkmon in the knees, a Petit Twister from Lopmon to the face and an Armadimon in the stomach. It landed flat on his back, on more of Wormmon's silk thread. Wizardmon took his staff and pointing it to the sun, looked to be concentrating magic energy, and yell ''MAGIC CLOUD !''

Leomon just jumped out and launched his own attack ''JUU-O-KEN'' or the ''Fist of the Beast King'' and pin pointed where the others attacks were aiming. Those Kuwagamon disappeared as soon at Leomon attack hit him, and Leomon let the Rookie Digimon load the data, from the Kuwagamon but as for the three others, they were still going at them, trying to catch every Digimon they could. Plotmon was still howling to try to paralyze them, but the remaining Kuwagamon were much more powerful than the first two. There was even one, bigger than the others, that seemed unaffected by her howling. He was avoiding both Wormmon silk thread and Palmon's attack since the beginning of the fight, and the others were already stuck in the ground.  
Koushiro was directing traffic, but those two, even down, were causing trouble. One has already sent Gomamon flying down in the nearby river. Quickly, he also sent Wormmon flying,,, only for him to land on Gomamon's ''Marching Fishes''

But... the seemingly, leading Kuwagamon was laughing at the effort from all the 15 Digimon, dodging all attacks, including Wizardmon thunderbolts and Leomon's flying fists, He shouted something to the other two, who directly targeted 3 of the rookies : Patamon, Plotmon &amp; Lopmon. So, Koushiro had to divise their forces into three groups : Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon &amp; Wormmon were protecting Patamon. Hawkmon, Biyomon, Tentomon, and Wizardmon were protecting Plotmon, and Armadimon, Gomamon, Palmon &amp; Leomon were protecting Lopmon. But quickly, the tide of the battle was turning in the favor of the Kuwagamon, as more evil Digimon were coming, mostly weak Kuwagamon, quickly deleted by the attacks, Each of the 13 Rookie level Digimon had the chance to load the data of a Kuwagamon.

Koushiro was thinking quickly, If the tide of the battle didn't turn in their favor very soon, either LordKnightmon would have to interfere, or they would suffer quite a defeat. As he was thinking, Plotmon was sent flying into the air and as the Digimon were looking, she got severely injured by Kuwagamon's Scissors Arm and almost knocked out cold. But as Kuwagamon was looking for a second Scissors Arm, Hikari's Digivice went glowing and the message ''Champion Evolution'' appeared on the screen. Plotmon was covered in pink light

''_PLOTMON digivolves to... TAILMON'' !_

As the light was fading, the children and the Digimon present saw, in the place of Plotmon was a white fur cat, with gloves that ressembles a lion's claws. On the tail of the cat was a ring, that ressembles Plotmon's collar.

\- Plotmon... evolved ?  
\- Yes. Now she's Tailmon, Holy Beast-type, Champion level Digimon. The gloves on her paws are mimicking the claws of an Ultimate level, but still, she can use it pretty effectively

Tailmon was still targeted by the Kuwagamon, but she avoided with a big jump right after that, everyone could here her yell ''NEKO PUNCH'' and punched the big stag beetle to the ground

\- Okay, now, make him stay on the ground !

As Koushiro was yelling that order, Wormmon, Palmon and even Tailmon's with her ''Cat's Eyes'' special attack, were trying their best,still to knock the big Digimon to the ground. Kuwagamon sent Palmon flying as she was trying to ground him with Poison Ivy, he broke Wormmon threads as if they were in paper

\- That's no use... even with Three Champion Level Digimon, we can't out-speed him.  
\- What should we do, Izumi-san ?  
\- I don't know, Asuka. We need more Champion Level it seems to beat this one.  
\- Did one of you scan the data of a Kuwagamon, at the very least ? Asked Ken  
\- I did, Ken. Only infos I have is that Kuwagamon-species best enemy is a Kabuterimon... but we don't have that in our possession now.  
\- If Plotmon manages to evolves, others are maybe capable of evolving...  
\- Leomon and Wizardmon are already at Champion Level, no need to have them evolve... yet.

As the three kids were speaking, Kuwagamon was still sending Digimon flying, and now, had sent everyone to the ground, and even Leomon had an hard time going back to his feet... As he was looking around, thinking about a solution. He saw everyone looking to protect their Digimon, and Kuwagamon was waiting looking elsewhere... and Koushiro could see why... another group of Digimon was in the river, and they didn't look friendly at all...

\- Damn, those are Seadramons ! Champion level too  
\- We are in deep, deep trouble here.  
\- LordKnightmon told us to beat the Kuwagamons... one is remaining, and is beating us up.

As the three kids in charge of strategy were discussing, the Seadramons had managed to have a good grip onto Yamato and Taichi, were slowly, but surely, choking them, but suddenly as for Hikari's Digivice, theirs went glowing and Agumon and Gabumon were covered in respectively, orange-red and pale blue light...

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVES TO... GREYMON ! _Agumon's body grew about three times his own size, and his skull got a brown color with a front horn, and two smaller ones,  
_  
GABUMON... DIGIVOLVES TO... GARURUMON !_ Gabumon went on four legs, and transformed into a big wolf with a white fur and blue stripes

Kuwagamon looked at the two new champions with surprise, with a nod, Garurumon ran right into the two Seadramons that were holding the kids. And Greymon looked at the Kuwagamon

\- ''Okay, so Mega Flame won't be enough for you, I suppose... so...''

Greymon's skull went glowing in orange as he was focusing

\- _MEGA... BURST ! _Greymon threw a torrent of orange flames at his opponent, covering him during an instant. After the smoke faded, you could see that Greymon had hurt him, but he wasn't done yet.

Garurumon, during that, growled at the Seadramons, only one stayed in place, the others went back from where they came Garurumon, with a howl, open his mouth and threw blue flames at him, his ''Fox Fire'' attack. Seadramon answered that with his ''Ice Arrow'', a freezing attack. The two attacks were even, and exploded in the middle. But Leomon, who had gathered enough strength to attack once again threw his ''Juouken'' at Seadramon, as Garurumon, with another howl, attacked Seadramon again, The Seadramon disappear in an instant, and Leomon loaded the data from him.

All that remained was the Kuwagamon.

''Okay, now... Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, Miyako, Ken and Iori, you go with Andromon, looking for the Digimental. QUICKLY. I stay here with the others to fight this one ! Go with your Digimons !

The kids went running with Andromon into a small cave, and as Andromon said, a symbol was engraved in the wall and on the Digimental, it was looking like a sun. Andromon took something in his hand, the symbol in the wall shrank back and went into the hand of Andromon

\- This is for the Child of Courage. I don't know which one it is. But we have this one.  
\- So this is the Digimental of Courage. Well, we better try to take it. Who goes first ?

Takeru went first, but yelped. ''Must not be mine, that thing shocked me !''. Then went all the kids, but all got shocked, except for Daisuke, who took it

\- So, The Digimental of Courage belongs to Daisuke ?  
\- Not really, kids. One of the Chosen Children between Loyalty, Integrity, Trust, Hope, Light, Kindness must take the Digimental, because their Digimon are able to Armor evolve. But after that, it doesn't matters. To activate it, you have to say ''Digimental Up''  
\- Anyway, we better go back at the others. See if they beat that giant stag beetle ! 

They went back outside to see that even with 4 Champion digimons that Kuwagamon was still causing them some trouble. Garurumon barely got to his feet. Kuwagamon was still laughing at him.

\- ''So you are those Children my masters fear ? Well, I'm telling you. You're weak. You're so weak that I'm gonna end you... here and now !

Kuwagamon went flying higher, and all over him, he got covered in a black light. When the light faded, he was even bigger than before, and instead of red, his skin was all grey.

\- This is bad. He has evolved into a Perfect Level Digimon ! That's an Okuwamon, Insect-type.  
\- Red or grey, whatever, man, ready, Veemon ? DIGIMENTAL/UP !

_\- ''VEEMON armor evolves to...'' _Veemon's body grew to the size of an average adult, his body got covered in a red armor, as his feet and hands were. ''_Moegaru Yuuki, Fladramon !"_

_\- Fladramon, The Burning Courage, _Armor Level. His special attacks are Knuckle Fire &amp; Fire Rocket  
\- You can be Champion Level, or Armor Level, you don't stand a ghost of a chance against a Perfect Level, like me.  
\- We'll see about that, big bug ! _Knuckle Fire !  
\- Juouken !  
\- MAGIC CLOUD !  
\- FOX FIRE !  
\- MEGA BURST !  
\- Neko Punch !_

Okuwamon stood still, and just sent Tailmon flying to Fladramon, with such force he made him go back to Veemon !

\- Okay, change of plans. Andromon, Daisuke is the only one that could use the digimental ?  
\- Of course not. Hawkmon, Armadimon, Patamon, Tailmon, Wormmon and Wizardmon can too.  
\- Wizardmon ? Shinji, you wanna try ?  
\- Hmm, why not.  
Daisuke gave him the D-Terminal,  
\- Okay, DIGIMENTAL UP !

_WIZARMON, armor evolve to... _He got surrounded in flames, with his outfit going all red instead of purple, even his staff changed appearance. ''_FlaWizarmon !''_

FlaWizarmon didn't waste anytime, pointing at Okuwamon with his staff, the staff lit up, and got quickly surrounded by flames '_'FIRE CLOUD'' ! _

Greymon didn't waste his time and threw another Mega Burst at Okuwamon. Garurumon followed with his Fox Fire. But, they could fire with all their might, it wasn't enough for them to put even a stratch to Okuwamon, who counter-attacked with his ''Scissors Arm Omega'' and got all of them back to Rookie ! Except for Tailmon for an unknown reason, and Wizarmin  
\- Stand back, kids. Andromon, Gatling Missiles on that Okuwamon, followed by Spiral Sword !  
\- Roger, LordKnightmon-sama !

Andromon launched two missiles on Okuwamon, followed by an array of lightning blades

\- We are going back to the Real World, kids ! The warp is in Primary Village !

There was a common nod of approval, and the kids went to the village and then, back to the DATS building.

Back to the Digital Room, Lee Jiang-yu was waiting with Terriermon.

\- Again, Terriermon, what are you doing here ?  
\- _Moumantai, _LordKnightmon-sama. You ask me something yesterday, right ? I looked into Cherubimon data, and... the problem is... I actually might be the only remaining mon he wanted to partner with someone.  
\- So...  
\- What are you talking about, LordKnightmon-sama ?  
\- Koushiro, yesterday, you were actually 16 kids to come. Also today.  
\- Oh... you mean Michael ? I also know him a bit, as we've been talking over the Internet for a while - Yes. We have been looking for the last digital days, for a partner from him, and there's really few Digimon that actually want to go to the Real World  
\- And Michael partner could potentially be one of them ?  
\- Yes, exactly. Actually, it's that guy, over here; he replied, pointing at Terriermon, funny thing is Lopmon and him are twin Digimon, but they are so different when you get to know them  
\- I have a last question : Why did all the Digimon shrink back to Rookie... Except Hikari's ?  
\- Look at Leomon. You see how huge he is ? Now, look at Tailmon. Tailmon is so small she could be a regular cat. And actually, she's acting like one sometimes.  
\- I heard you, LordKnightmon. Anyway, when we get home, time for a catnap.  
\- See ?

Hikari was looking at her Digimon... Yes, when she was on her four feet, Tailmon could look like a regular cat. Almost, that is.

\- Nii-chan, do you believe they'll fall for the trick ?  
\- Hmm, we can try. That's unfair for some Digimon though.  
\- That's okay, I manage to trick my mother into thinking Biyomon is a regular bird.  
\- I didn't even try with Wormmon. No offense intended, but a worm... not the best pet you can have.  
\- Still, I don't know. I hope we don't have to throw a tantrum. Dad said he accepted one pet, but two...  
\- In fact LordKnightmon, I did have another question : That Okuwamon said he had masters, but who are they ?  
\- It could be all kinds of bad Digimons. But with the actual situation, I don't know. It could be our enemy, or one of his minions. I'll look into it with the Legendary Warriors and my fellow Royal Knights, for those who are still here.  
\- Which means ?  
\- Actually, a few of them are missing, but the main ones are here. So, I think you better go now. You have a long way from Shinjuku. We shall meet again before... during your summer break, is that right ?  
\- Yeah... Summer break, is a few weeks.

The children went outside and splitted up at Shinjuku Station

_

Back to the Digital World, LordKnightmon just got back to The Royal Knights main fortress, and there, called for an emergency meeting of all the Royal Knights. After a moment, he stood up from the seat he had taken in the meeting room.

\- So, how went your trip to the Real World, LordKnightmon ? And the Children first trip here ?

The question came from their leader, Alphamon. He was all in a black armor, With Omegamon, that was absent, they were the leaders since their founder, the paladin Imperialdramon disappeared during the first encounter with their greatest foe.

\- Mine went without trouble. The children... we had a encounter with a bunch of Kuwagamon. I used that as a test for them. Three went to Champion level during the battle.  
\- Which ones ?

This time, it was from UlforceVeedramon. He was all in his sapphire blue and gold armor. He was generally the one to handle the strategy matters when Omegamon wasn't here, which was actually the case.

\- The Child of Light then followed by the one of Courage and the one of Friendship.  
\- Without much surprise. Remember who we are talking about.  
\- Yes, it didn't come as a surprise. One was, for them, to see a Dark Digivolution.  
\- What ? A Dark Digivolution ? Those fiends managed to have one of their minions evolve ?

This time it was Dukemon. The always so chivalric Dukemon. He had neither of his weapons at the moment, as all of them,

\- Yes, one of the Kuwagamon they were fighting actually evolved to his Perfect from. Even with the Digimental of Courage we manage to find, they got wiped out, and we had to back off. But that's one why I had you coming there. I want to know who those Digimon are serving. To know who is our enemy. To know which one we are facing.  
\- You know we are short here, LordKnightmon. And most of us won't actually interfere because it's not our role, now, in the Digital World. We must make sure He does not come back from the Dark World.  
\- Yes; speaking of which, Duftmon, any new informations about our enemies' forces ?  
\- They are actually recruting any and all Digimon, like in ancient times. As it was likely, they actually have an army of Devidramon. I heard one of them was supervizing recruiting, but I couldn't know which one.  
\- Most likely one who can approach without Digimon fleeing the place at once.  
\- Which leaves us with about 2 candidates, if they don't use lower forms.  
\- There is one who has no lower form, only Modes.  
\- I do not think they would send Lucemon handling this.  
\- So, it would be Lilithmon ? It is likely they won't interfere until they have their seven towers in place. In any case, we won't directly interfere in the battles, unless one of them do. Call &amp; send the Legendary Warriors in the most important places to keep safe. With their ability to slide evolve between Human and Beast Spirits they can handle most of the trouble by themselves.

LordKnightmon got up from his seat, as did Alphamon, signaling the end of the meeting.

_

The following day, Daisuke &amp; Ken were going to his soccer training All the others children, even Shinji &amp; co. were watching the boys.

Miyako was yelling every time Ken would have the ball, and I was starting to get on Asuka's nerves... Takeru has came back from his basketball practice Suddenly, there was a beep in Shinji's pocket, he had to answer his phone

\- ''Hi, Ikari Shinji here.  
\- "Shinji ? It's Jiang-yu Lee here. You have to be careful. Something is coming. A digimon is about to realize near your position"  
\- WHAT ? WHERE ?!  
\- I don't know. Misato is coming to secure the area in case of a fight.

Shinji's yell had alerted everyone, and they were waiting for him to explain But before he could do anything, A fog came from nowhere and was surrounding the area...

\- Guys, stay here. Everyone else, leave the area before the fog becomes too thick !

The soccer players quickly left the area, leaving the kids while the fog was thickening real quick, leaving them to wonder what was happening... or who was coming.

_

Yeah, I wanted to end that in a cliffhanger.

So, few points :

1\. Yes, I know Wizardmon armor evolving was never shown in the anime, but guess what ? Alternate Universe means I can pretty much ignore that, and do it  
2\. Crest of Loyalty, Trust, Integrity and actually 3 others I didn't mention here come from Wooden-Wolf in deviantart (you can find what they look like here : art/Digimon-Crest-Collection-263689693)  
3\. Once again, I'll thank The Alpha Phoenix for a few ideas he gave me and I might pitch here and there.

I tried to post next chapter by the end of next month, but I can't make any promises.

Jaa ! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : …That things start going wrong.

Ohayo, minna ! For once, I managed, but barely, to write my chapter a month after chapter 3. This time, I won't say anything about it, I've been quite busy lately, which gives me little to no time to actually write.

Onto the disclaimer. I own nothing that I will mention in this story... for now. Yeah, the time to introduce some OCs might actually come sooner that I thought

Oh, and before I forgot, I will actually use the original dub for evolution, from now on.

The Children were now gathered inside a deep fog that was surrounding the area. They didn't know what was coming, but it was sure not friendly.

They let the Digimon out, and were waiting for something. Suddenly, that something just cause an explosion and was just laughing after the fact.

\- "So this is the Chosen Children ? Hmm... I don't even know why I should fear you."  
\- "I know that voice..."

It was Patamon, who sat on Takeru's right shoulder at the moment

\- "I knew you would come for us, but in the Real World... What do you want, IceDevimon ?"  
\- "I'm pleased to see you remember me, but I have a job to do now. And that's getting rid of all of you. And I'll do just that. FROST CLAW !"

It was Wizardmon, putting his staff before him, that blocked the attack with his "MAGICAL GAME"

\- Okay, guys. Let's beat this guy ! Agumon, you're ready ?  
\- Gabumon, you too, digivolve !

_Agumon, digivolves to... Greymon ! _Agumon grew four times his own size, His skin got covered in blue stripes, and his upper head turns brown, like an horned helmet. __

_Gabumon, digivolves to... Garurumon !  
_  
IceDevimon wasn't the least surprised by the sudden appearance of the two Champion-level Digimon

\- So Patamon, who's that guy ?  
\- IceDevimon, Champion Level, Fallen Angel type digimon. He got imprisoned somewhere in the Digital World by Cherubimon. He attacks with ice most of the time, and if I can give you an advice ; don't let him evolve at any cost. Because he could be just that dangerous.  
\- That's high praise, especially coming from you.  
\- Shut up. If I could evolve right now, I'll beat you, just like before.  
\- I am not sure about that, pig  
\- Don't forget who you're facing IceDevimon ! Attack, Greymon !  
\- OK, _MEGA FLAME_ !

IceDevimon just counter-attacked with his Zero Freeze, freezing Greymon on the spot !

\- Okay, we are in trouble.

\- You don't say, Taichi ?! He just froze him on the spot ! Garurumon, be careful !

Garurumon just growl at IceDevimon, not knowing what else to do. That guy has just incapacitated Greymon with one single blow, He saw a white form passing him and before IceDevimon could react, he got punched in the face, and sent to the ground by... Tailmon ?

\- Wait, did Tailmon just punch him ?  
\- Silly furry ball, I am going to...  
\- Nothing ! _Cat's Eyes !_

IceDevimon was trying to move, but he couldn't. Tailmon just punched him again. After that he was noticeably angered, but attacked right with another Zero Freeze, dodged by Tailmon just in time. As she was landing on the ground, the children could notice that her tail ring was intensely glowing.

Koushiro was looking at Tailmon with the Digimon Analyser, and processing the informations flashing on the screen of the device.

\- ''Tailmon, Holy Beast Type, Champion Level. IceDevimon, Fallen Angel Type, Champion Level'' Is that possible that Tailmon has an edge on that guy, being an ''Holy Beast'' ?  
\- "You are starting to understand stuff, Koushiro Izumi"  
\- "Thanks Leomon. Wait, why aren't you helping ?''  
\- "Because Tailmon has the upper hand at the moment, and she can beat him"

As he was saying that, Tailmon was sent flying near them by IceDevimon, and her tail ring still glowing, triggered a reaction that they weren't the least expecting... an evolution. This time, it was Takeru's Digivice that activate, and the screen lit up, Patamon got engulfed in white light, as he was evolving

_Patamon digivolves to... _His body grew to the height of a really tall human, and six wings appears on his back, when the light faded, he was covered in white clothes and a blue ribbon all over him, with a golden staff in his right hand … _ANGEMON !_

_''- _So, now that I evolved, who's the weak one, IceDevimon ?''  
"- Yeah, now, you are a champion, and what ? You think you can beat me ? Try ! FROST CLAW !

Angemon countered it by spinning his rod in front of him, and before he could react, hit him in the face with the rod.

Koushiro who was looking at Angemon, finally realised the Digimon Analyser was now showing the infos for Angemon

''Angemon, Angel type, Champion Level Digimon, remarkably powerful for a champion Level, he can pull out a good fight against evil Digimon, even if they are way stronger than him''

In fact, Angemon was single-handedly defeating IceDevimon at the moment, with the help of Tailmon. He had the guy on the ground and his right hand was glowing. But Angemon lost his focus when he realize that IceDevimon wasn't trying to escape, as a black light surrounded him

\- Crap ! It's too late, he's evolving !

''_IceDevimon, dark digivolves to...'' _IceDevimon grew even taller, his body turning into a red Skeleton, with devil wings. He gained a staff, looking even more scary than before. ..._SKULLSATAMON ! _

The newly evolved Digimon, that was SkullSatamon, nailed his staff at Angemon, who countered with his rod, and now the two were, almost, evenly matched, as they were exchanging blow after blow. But it was the least of the children's problem, as other Digimons were now appearing !

\- Great, now, we have other enemies to take care of, and Greymon is still frozen !  
\- Don't forget about us, Taichi-san ! Wizardmon, can you do something for him ?  
\- Of course _Magical Game !_

The ice surrounding the big dinosaur began to thaw, as Greymon was freed by Wizardmon, and looked at the newcomers

\- Great, Devidramons, when I was looking for exercice ! _Mega Flame !_

The digimons just dodged by flying on their right, before one tried to nail Greymon with his claws. Greymon catched him and they were almost wrestling as were still SkullSatamon and Angemon, who was receiving the help of Tailmon, but even those two couldn't keep an advantage on the Perfect Digimon. Skullsatamon just launched Tailmon to Leomon, who catched the little white cat with only one hand. Then, he nailed his staff at Angemon and sent him flying towards Leomon. who barely managed to catch him and fell to a knee.

\- Daisuke, we need some more firepower ! If you know what I mean...  
\- All right, ready Veemon ? Digimental Up !

_Veemon, Armor-evolve to... _Veemon grew about the size of an average adult human, and some parts of his body were covered in red &amp; yellow armor ''_Moegaru Yuuki, Fladramon !''_

_\- _All right, Fladramon, Wizardmon &amp; Leomon, go provide some backup to Angemon &amp; Tailmon. Greymon and Garurumon, you fight along with the rest against the Devidramons !

As for the Devidramons, they weren't causing that much trouble, even for two Champions to handle. But Skullsatamon quickly sent Tailmon to the ground, and the little cat was struggling to get back to her feet. SkullSatamon launched Fladramon over to Angemon, knock both of them and making them shrink all the way back to Rookie. Then he pointed his staff at Tailmon and launched his attack

\- Now you're done, fur ball ! _NAIL BONE !  
\- _Not if we can do something, you bonehead ! _LICHT KUGEL !_

Just before the impact, the attack got stopped by a ball of light, and was annihilated, before a really tall Digimon landed in front of the Chosen Children? He was dressed all in white, and as he was landing, some other Digimon appears with him.  
SkullSatamon wasn't the least surprised by the appearance of ten Digimons in front of him.

\- Who are you to disturb me ? I was about to beat those fools  
\- You don't realise yet ? We are the Legendary Warriors, and we are your death ! _Licht Sieger !_

He hit SkullSatamon launching him to the guy in red armor gathered himself in flames, and launched his attack

\- _SALAMANDER BREAK !_

The guy kicked SkullSatamon right to another Warrior, this time it was a female, with fairy wings,

\- Wait a second _Fairymon slide evolution ! _The female quickly changed appearance, from a fairy to a harpy-like creature _Shutsumon !_

SkullSatamon was still coming at her at great speed, but she was ready to launch her attack, some pink energy blades at SkullSatamon  
\- _Wind of Pain !_

SkullSatamon was again launched high into the air, Angemon was ready for the finish blow, as his right hand was glowing with energy. He threw his _Hand of Fate _attack and hit SkullSatamon dead center, right in the dark orb he had in the middle of the stomach. SkullSatamon was having an hard time coming back to his feet, Angemon was ready for a second _Hand of Fate _when he heard someone, behind him.

''Do I really need to save you here, SkullSatamon ? You are not even worth of being one of us. _GRAND CROSS _! ''

Angemon dodged the attack, at the last second, but SkullSatamon didn't have that chance, and got simply annihilated by the newcomer. Angemon simply turned to the new guy, and asked

\- Who are you ?  
\- I am Lucemon. And you, Chosen Children, better be ready for some tough battles. You are not facing any evil Digimon. One day or the other, you are going to have to gather ALL the Digimon you could, if you want to defeat even ONE of us  
Angemon was seemingly beginning to understand. ''It's... impossible. You have been sealed by the three Celestials, along with the Legendary Warriors and the Royal Knights, THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO ? ''  
\- "Yes, and to seal our leader, the Leader of the Royal Knights had to use all his energy. And was never seen ever again. I'm warning you, Chosen Children. When the time will come, we will attack you directly, and you better be ready. Angemon won't even be enough. You need the strongests of all Digimons.

Lucemon suddenly disappeared, and the fog was starting to clear. Greymon &amp; Garurumon shrank back to their lower, Rookie forms. Even the poor Tailmon was having an hard time just staying on her feet, exhausted from the battle

\- "Ok; once I can, I'm definitely taking a long nap. What did Angemon meant ?  
\- He meant that the Digital World would be in great danger if we have to face all seven of them. Answered the guy still clad in his wolf like armor  
\- So our enemies are seven big evil digimon, that's it ? Looks like some weird video scenarios  
\- Miyako, I think he's serious here.  
\- Yes, Takeru Takaishi, I'm serious  
\- How many times do I need to tell everybody to not call me Takaishi anymore ?  
\- And how many times will I tell you that it doesn't matter, Takeru-kun ?

Takeru just sighed. Yeah, it doesn't really matter, in fact. Going back into the current situation, he asked the one who saved Tailmon

\- Anyway, who are you guys ?  
\- We are the Ten Legendary Warriors. I'm Wolfmon, Human Warrior of Light. I'll answer all your questions, just give me a minute or so.

Wolfmon turned back to the other Warriors, who were quickly taking care of a few remaining Devidramons.

\- After you finish that, Mercuremon, Ranamon, Grottomon &amp; Arbormon, go back to the Royal Knights' fortress and report this to UlforceVeedramon.  
\- And what are you gonna do, sugar ?  
\- Well, they have the right to know who we are, considering part of our mission is to protect them.  
\- True. We're reporting this to the Royal Knights.

The four warriors just dissapeared using a personal gate to the Digital World. Wolfmon just sat here and got gathered in data as were the five other Warriors, revealing a band of human adults

\- Pheew, I didn't thought we would have to evolve in the Real World, not to mention to protect the Chosen.  
\- Koji, you know they can hear you, right ? And they are waiting for you to explain ?  
\- My bad, that's right.

Koji turned his attention to Takeru, who was still waiting, Patamon almost sleeping on his shoulder.

\- I guess you want to know who we are, and what are the Legendary Warriors ? That's gonna be a long story, can we go elsewhere for that ?  
\- I guess. Asuka, when is Misato coming ?  
\- She should be there in a second. Here she is.

Misato was running in their direction, with Jiang-yu Lee, worry showing on her face.

\- What happened ?  
\- We got attacked by an IceDevimon, and a bunch a Devidramons. IceDevimon evolved and almost beat us, until the Legendary Warriors, came and fight him. He got destroyed by Lucemon, who warned us that the enemy was really powerful.

Misato stayed to clear the trouble regarding the damage on the soccer field Meanwhile, they all gathered at Odaiba Park. That guy, Koji, just sat on a bench while his companions gathered around.

\- Everyone is here ? So, as all of you have guessed by now, we are the Legendary Warriors. My name is Koji Minamoto. The Warrior of Light. My fellow Warriors are Takuya Kanbara, Warrior of Flame. Junpei Shibayama, Warrior of Thunder. Tomoki Himi, Warrior of Ice. Izumi Orimoto, Warrior of Wind, and by the way, besides Ranamon, the only female of the group. And last but not least, Koichi Kimura, Warrior of Darkness, who is surprisingly enough, my half-brother.  
Before your Digimon around ask, no, we are not the original Warriors that fought Lucemon all those years ago  
\- We know, Agunimon doesn't look like AncientGreymon, for exemple.  
\- So that's why Lucemon didn't attack you ?  
\- I really don't think so. I think he was here to try to save SkullSatamon, but at the end, he chose to get rid of him instead.  
\- So what is our objective actually ?

Tomoki was about to ask the brunette girl who she was, but then saw the cat Digimon, who was sleeping on her lap.

\- So, you're the one who got entrusted with Tailmon ? we must protect you and your partner at all costs. We received an order from the Celestials themselves to protect the Chosen who will have a Patamon, a Plotmon and a Lopmon as partners, and believe me, we are well aware of their evolution lines.  
\- What the matter with the evoluition ?  
\- You saw Angemon right ? If he gets corrupted, he will become a completely different Digimon. But, judging at how you're raising it, that shouldn't be a real problem, same goes for Tailmon and Lopmon. But the bigger threat would be with the former two.  
\- And why those two in particular ?  
\- Because their corrupted Ultimate forms are part of the Seven Great Demon Lords, our enemy.  
\- The Seven Great Demon Lords ?  
\- Seven Demon Lord type Digimon who are really much more powerful than all of the others. Lucemon is one of them. His current form is his weakest one, at Rookie level, but don't even think about facing him with your Champion levels. He would wipe you out in the blink of an eye.  
\- So him beating SkullSatamon wasn't because he blindsided him ?  
\- I think you are the one who made his partner armor evolve, right ?  
\- Yes, i'm Daisuke Motomiya  
\- To answer your question, no. Lucemon, despite being in his ''Rookie form'' so to speak, has a power that can rival the one of a Perfect level.

Everyone just stood here, in disbelief. A Rookie, with the power of a Perfect level ? Koushiro took a deep breath before asking

\- So, that would means, if he reach his Perfect Level...  
\- He would have the power of an Ultimate level, maybe even beyond that.

A spirit reacted to that, and an mini holographic image of a dragon, clad in red, gold and white armor appeared from Takuya's Digivice

\- ''Yeah, we had to combine our power into one, and even with that, we barely managed to defeat him. By the way, Chosen, I'm Vritramon, Beast Warrior of Fire. Me and Agnimon are the recipient of the power of AncientGreymon, the Legendary Warrior of Fire''  
\- So, Lucemon really is that powerful ?  
\- He really is the big deal. In the Seven Great Demon Lord hierarchy, he's the weakest of them all.

Once again, the Chosen Children were in disbelief as Vritramon's words sank in. Takeru waited for a minute, then ask the for-now-small Vritramon

\- What is our objective then ?  
\- Our objective is to avoid, at any costs, the gathering of all Seven Great Demon Lords. And for that, when Ranamon comes back from her report, we are gonna train you guys. Personally. For now, go home, live your life, and if a Digimon comes out, be ready. We will be there in no time anyway, if things were to go wrong. We'll meet again in the Digital World.

As he finished his sentence, he went back inside the digivice, and Koji just sighed.

\- If you were wondering, us Legendary Warriors are kind of out of the level scale. We are Hybrid level, Champion-class when we call upon our Human Spirit, Perfect-class when we call our Beast Spirit, and Ultimate-class if we reach higher forms. Wolfmon told me of their even superior forms, but I don't think you are to see it until we have to fight one of the Demon Lords. And to avoid that, one thing to do would be to beat each, and every single opponent before they could reach Ultimate. But yeah, that is quite an hard thing to do.  
\- Considering we actually had to retreat when Okuwamon almost beat us, and if it wasn't for your interference, SkullSatamon would have pretty much killed us already  
\- Things could have been way worse if he had evolved to Ultimate straight away. Only Dukemon of the Royal Knights would able to beat Beelzebumon. If I believe the memories Blitzmon give me  
\- You are sure about that ? Only Dukemon ?  
\- Who is Dukemon ?

Once again, this question came from Daisuke.

\- Dukemon is one of the few remaining Royal Knights. Originally, they were fourteen of the most powerful Ultimate-level Digimon. Now, only four or five of them remains. Most of them disappeared during the battle with the Demon Lords thousand of years ago. Still, the most powerful of them remains. Alphamon, Dukemon, LordKnightmon, Dynasmon, and UlforceVeedramon are the only one remaining now. The fact is that no Digimon has reached the power go to ultimate in ages.  
\- It's that difficult to reach Ultimate ?  
\- Yes, it is. The Royal Knights and the Celestials are the last to achieve that feat, and it took them so many years they actually lost count of it. Maybe you will, we don't know.

Ranamon has finally reached the fortress of the Royal Knights. She went directly for the meeting room and kneeled down

\- Ranamon, Warrior of Water, reporting back.  
\- How did the mission go ?  
\- Well, maybe a little too much, in Mercuremon's opinion. We only had SkullSatamon and a bunch of Devidramons  
\- Did someone evolved ?  
\- The Child of Hope did. But, we didn't kill SkullSatamon, Lucemon did.  
\- Lucemon ? He directly interfered in that ?  
\- He just came, killed SkullSatamon, warned the Chosen and left.  
\- So at least he is the one who taking care of recruitment of our enemies ?  
\- Maybe, can't tell. But one thing is for sure, he told IceDevimon that he ''doesn't even deserve to be one of us'', so Gluttony isn't with them yet. Report that to Dukemon as soon as possible.  
\- Fine. So we have a proof that Pride has awoken, but nothing for the others  
\- I think that sums up the situation. Even though we know that Greed and Envy are particular cases.  
\- Yes, they will show up only when the five others are there, I think.  
\- So, all we have to do is to make sure that it doesn't happen ? That's a tough task.  
\- Yes. For now, you are dismissed, Warrior of Water.

In the now crowded Ishida apartment, everyone was eating silently, but then Hiroaki Ishida remembered something and went looking for something. When he came back, he was holding four tickets in hand. He gave two each to his sons

\- Hiroaki, what are these ?  
\- A colleague who have a friend working at G+ gave those to me. He bought them a while ago, but can't attend because we need everyone at the TV station that day. 4 tickets, first row, for Pro Wrestling NOAH in Tokyo Dome. 2 for each of them. You have surely someone you'll invite for that ?

Yamato was thinking hard about that at the moment, but for the younger, it was just that obvious. Who else than his best friend ?

\- Thanks Dad. I'll text her later about it. When is the show taking place ?  
\- June 18th. In about three weeks.  
\- Isn't that day a Monday ?  
\- No problem, _nii-chan. _school break starts the week before.

After some family discussion while finishing the meal, everyone went to bed and quickly fell asleep. Well, except for Takeru, who was still working on an assignment for the next day. With all the stuff that has been going on the last two days he had almost forget to do that one. But now, his mind was on how he could get his best friend to go to that show, without Daisuke, or even the school, knowing about it. He finished that assignment then went to sleep, still looking for an answer.

_

That one took longer than expected, because I added stuff later on, and was obliged to go read again previous chapter to not mess up the whole thing

Now, for the first time, I'm gonna ask my readers for their mind on something ('yeah, this early). The fact is that I don't know how I'm gonna use some of the Warriors in that. Because while 6 of them have a human counterpart, the 4 last don't. So, do I give them one, or not ? If I do, rather existing characters or OCs ? I mean, I could quickly find 4 existing characters but I kind of want to put OCs in fact.

Well, leave me your mind in a review or a PM, and I will take them in count next time I need the Warriors.

Speaking about that, I'm thinking about doing some ''Interlude Chaper'' once (maybe twice) every 4-5 chapters, just to develop a bit the characters around. So next chapter might actually be one of these, I prefer warning you.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one. Even if you don't and want to hit me for some reason, just PM me, it's ok

Oh, and since it's summer break, I might actually be able to upload chapters faster (depends on my inspiration)

Jaa !


	5. Interlude I : The Story of Light & Hope

Chapter 5 Interlude 1 : When Light &amp; Courage meets Friendship &amp; Hope.

Hi, guys ! If the chapter title is any indication, you know what this is gonna be about. That's something I wanted to write since a few months. Because yes, I said in the description something. There's one thing that's absolute in that story, and that's gonna be the pairing of light and hope : Takari. Sorry if they are some Daikari fans reading. But don't worry, I should be able to find a fine replacement for Daisuke. But I'm digressing, don't I ?

I want to do this on a base of friendship at first, just for the sake of building this slowy. Anyway before I digress any further. Onto the disclaimer and for this one, i'm gonna call everyone's favorite cursed weapon, Fear Kubrick ! Fear-chan, please ?

\- What's the matter ?  
\- Could you just do the disclaimer for me ?  
\- What ?  
\- Fear... I could get you some of those rice crackers you like. with tea.  
\- I'll curse you ! Okay, That guy over here doesn't own any of us, humans, digimon, evas, angels or cursed tools alike. But he's right saying i'm everyone's favorite cursed weapon !  
\- That will do it for disclaimer. Stay here, I might need you before the end. As for the readers, have a good read.  
_

\- Ne, ne, Takeru. How did you meet Hikari and everyone else ?  
\- That's funny you're asking me this, Patamon, of all Digimon. But I don't see why I shouldn't count you this story. You arr my partner after all

It was Sunday, the week after the incident on the soccer field. NERV &amp; mostly DATS officials had cleaned up what surely was a mess and the children had had quite a calm weekend, Their father Hiroaki was off to work, as was the brothers' mother, Natsuko. So Yamato and Takeru had all the appartment for themselves, Mimi, and Michael. All the Digimon were out, and Patamon had just asked Takeru.

\- Well, how should I start.

As Takeru started to count his story, he remembered it all

It was a peaceful Sunday, in 1995. at the time they were living in Hikarigaoka. It was a few months after the events that started it all. And well, at the time, the life in the Ishida family was still lovely, so to speak. Yamato had asked if they could go the playground, which her mother agreed, since their father was off to work since the day before at the TV station. It was sunny outside so, they went, and Yamato let his brother play in the sandbox with another kid. He was trying to keep his brother in sight, as it was known that a couple of kids liked to bully the other. After a while, Takeru went for a swing nearby Yamato who was just watching a couple of kids playing soccer. Himself wasn't really a sportive person, and soccer just plain bored him. He was watching the kids playing when he heard two things : First, the noise of someone falling to the ground, twice, for that matter. And the laugh of some kids. He turned his back to see Takeru crying on the ground and a group of older kids just pushing him when he tried to get to his feet, along with a little girl about his age. Yamato could feel his blood boil. Maybe he wasn't sportive, but he wasn't against a good fight. He went for the kids, punching one in the face. He saw two bodies falling to the ground, and before he could say anything, he heard a voice on his right

\- How dare you make my sister cry, you idiots ? Go find some other kids to bother, will you ?  
Yamato turned to see a kid, about his age, with chocolate brown, spiky hair, a pair of goggles on his forehead. He was wearing casual sports clothes, and was looking at the kids with angry eyes.

\- Just try to make us.  
\- You bet. Sora, could you make sure Hikari's ok ? I see a couple of brutes that just ask for it

Before the brunette girl he called could even answered he was launching himself in a fight he couldn't win. They were three against him, and older than him. But the boy tried, kicked one in the leg for good measure. Yamato joined a couple of seconds after that.

\- TAICHI, WHAT DID I TOLD YOU BEFORE ?

The fight just got stopped when a woman, most probably the mother's boy, just appeared at the playground, and the bullies just ran away. Yamato went to attend his brother, but he still could hear the two

\- Taichi, I told you : It's okay that you go outside but only to play soccer or take care of your sister ! No fights !  
\- But Mom, they were bothering Hi...  
\- No fights ! I don't care what they were doing. What can I do to talk reason in that brain of yours ? That playground is big enough for everyone, isn't it ? Well, I'm going back home.

That was it. She went back to the appartment complex, and the boy just went to him

\- She can say all she want, that was a good fight. They were bothering your brother too ?  
\- Yes that's my little brother. I'm Yamato Ishida, this is my brother Takeru.  
\- Taichi Yagami. That's my sister Hikari. Oh, and don't forget my best friend here, Sora Takenouchi. Her mother runs the flower shop.

The five kids just carried on playing for the rest of the afternoon, no bullies came back.  
This was the start of something that would last all summer break. When they weren't outside, the kids would go see each other, which was easy, since they all were living in the same appartment complex. But more often that not, the two younger kids would stay inside, and watch TV, inventing things while drawing stuff. Do all that stuff that was interesting only to those who were 4 years old, like them.

When school starts, they were all in the same school, or Kindergarten, for Takeru and Hikari, but they would soon be seperated.

It was a Saturday, and Hikari welcomed the younger Ishida brother at her room. Judging by his face, she knew something was wrong.

\- What's the problem Takeru-kun ?  
\- I don't know, but Mom and Dad are always shouting at each other at night, when nii-chan and me are supposed to sleep. I don't like this, Hikari-chan.  
\- I don't know what's happening between your parents, but promise me something. You will always find a way to come here ?  
\- I promise.

The shouting continued for a few more months, then came ''The Day''. The one the Ishida siblings would remember and hated for the next ten years. Their parents got separated, and with him being older, Yamato got to choose with which parent he could stay. He asked for his brother to stay with him, but he couldn't do anything, besides choosing to stay with his father. By that time, everyone was starting to move at Odaiba... well except for young Takeru Takaishi, who moved with his mother to the other side of town. For the next two or three years, she would sent him every once in a while to his father, and he always found a way to go to the Yagami apartment.

Those were the only day he could see his best friend Hikari.

One day, when he was eight, he went to summer camp, he knew he was going to be with his brother for a couple of weeks, but he had asked if the Yagamis were going to be there too.  
Taichi was, and he got introduced to some of his friends. Koushiro Izumi, always typing on his computer keyboard, whenever Takeru would look at him. Mimi Tachikawa, who always had a complain about something in camp. Kido Jyou who looked always like he was worried sick about something (and indeed, he was)

But his best friend wasn't here. When he asked Taichi about it he said she stayed home with a cold. In August ? Then he remembered hearing her mother saying she had a fragile health, and was sick on a regular basis, since they had left Hikarigaoka. Those two weeks felt long, but Takeru knew that he would see her some other day. In fact, first thing he did when camp was over was running to the Yagami appartment. They havent seen each other in about two or three months, and even if Yamato gave him news every now and then, it was still a long period of time for 8 year old kids.

When he entered the Yagami appartment he was greeted by Hikari's mother, Yuuko. Since three years, the Yagami's have learned to like the boy, who was always kind and polite with everyone. The only person who had a problem with him was the pet cat, Miko. But the cat was in the middle of a nap on the couch, so that wouldn't be a problem this time around.  
The boy didn't stay for long, in fact. Not only because his mother was coming to pick him up early evening, but also Hikari had just gone through a cold, but also, a severe heatstroke few days ago. So as he could see, she was still sick. It was the first time in what, two years she had been sick when he came. So they just talked over what happened in camp over the two weeks. By the evening he was gone.

The months after weren't as painful as Takeru has thought they would be. In March, he was sent to his grandmother in Shimane for a bit. And his brother got sent there too. Shimane was a boring little village in the japanese campaign, but still, being able to spend some time with his brother has made the young boy smile. Yamato had became quite the independent boy, but had recently bought a guitar and was planning to start a group with some of his friends. He was in the middle of writing the first song, and had brought all his stuff, so he was playing and singing every once in a while.

The last day they spent in Shimane, Yamato was focusing on the song he had written during all that time, and his brother was quietly listening to him :

(Centrer cette partie en utilisant l'éditeur de texte de )

\- _Sorezore aruite-ku michi no tochuu de oretachi deatta__  
__Minna chigau mono o mune ni idaite-run da__  
__Tatakau kimochi no tonari ni yowaki ni naru kokoro mo aru__  
__Sonna toki mo nakama wa iru wasurerun janai_

_(_We came across each other on the various paths we walk  
Everyone holds something different close to their heart  
There's a timid heart beside a fighting spirit  
My friends are here even then, i haven't forgotten that) __

_Shimaikonde-ru buki o ima tsukawazu ni dou suru?!__  
__Hame hazushitatte ii janai ka__  
__Osoreru na massugu ni ikeba iin da___

(What are you doing not using the weapons you've got stored away!?  
Aren't you going to let 'em have it?  
Don't be afraid, it's better to go straight ahead)__

_Negai kanaeru kagi sono te ni aru__  
__Michi e tsunagaru doa sugu me no mae__  
__Wakiagaru kodou shinjireba ii__  
__Arata na sekai o hiraku no sa_

_(_The key that can make wishes come true is in your hand  
The door to the unknown is right before your eyes  
You should believe in the racing beat of your heart  
Open up the new world)

\- ''That's a nice song, _nii-chan_''  
\- Thanks, I don't know if we're gonna do something with that, but with nothing of real interest to do here, I composed this whole song. The band is gonna meet up when school starts again.

After that, they had to go back to Tokyo, and nothing of real interest happened over the next years… but that was before his mother found a job. His brother's band, the Teenage Wolves, had quite the success with their song ''_Negai Kanaeru Kagi_''

Takeru was at the end of the second term of his first year of junior high school. He had done all of his assignments, including a particularly difficult one the previous night. His mother had to meet someone in Odaiba, for a reason I didn't know at the moment, and honestly, didn't even care.

His mother dropped him in front of an appartment complex. From there, Takeru knew his way, going straight at the stairs (which his basketball coach had told him were healthier than going to the elevator. As he was on his way, he could see two boys talking about soccer, one with a pair of goggles, just like Taichi, and the other with raven black hair.

When he reached the Yagami appartment, he was greeted by Taichi. The parents were outside, so the siblings were alone in the appartement. Taichi was watching some soccer on TV.

\- I know you waited quite a few months, and you two maybe have to lot to talk about, but it might actually NOT be the best moment.  
\- Did something happen, Taichi-san ?  
\- Nah, she's been sleeping for a good portion of the last two or three days. A very bad flu. And you know how our mom is when it comes to Hikari's health. Anyway, you better go see her quickly.

Takeru didn't wait for Taichi to tell him twice. He came for that sole reason after all. He went to the room, Hikari was sitting on her bed, looking at all the stuff that was piled on the desk

\- Ohayo, Takeru-kun. How are you ?  
\- Fine, Hikari-chan, but how about you ? Taichi told me about the flu. You're feeling better ?  
\- Not really. Dr. Kido said I must stay home until at least the end of next week, just to be sure. I've been sleeping for the last three days because of a huge headache. I can't think straight. I've been awake for what ? Maybe less than an hour, and I'm feeling weak as if I haven't slept for two or three days straight. Unfortunately, Daisuke &amp; Ken came here earlier with school work  
\- Hmm, who are they ?  
\- They are part of the school soccer team... My brother is actually coaching them, in between senior high school. But most importantly, they are my classmates. I think you saw them. Daisuke is usually wearing goggles, like my brother. And Ken has dark hair.  
\- Yeah, I saw them when I came. That Daisuke guy seemed way too happy about it, I wonder why  
\- Oh, that's easy. That guy has a crush on me, that's why.

Takeru could hear her chuckling

\- It doesn't seem to bother you that much.  
\- Let's say it has its little advantages. He would do whatever I say, just to go on a date with me. Trust me, he tried a few times already.  
\- Do you plan on going, at least once ?  
\- Maybe, I don't know. I mean, he's cool, fun, all a girl my age could ask. But he's not you, for example. You have that little something he doesn't.  
\- And what is that ''something'' ?  
\- I don't know, maybe the fact you aren't all about yourself most of the time. See, how long have you been here ? Maybe ten minutes at best, not once you tried to redirect the conversation on you. Daisuke does that, every single time. When it's not about him, it's about soccer... or airplanes.

Takeru raised an eyebrow. Did she really just say ''airplanes'' ?

\- That's quite an odd passion, if you want my mind about it.  
\- I didn't but yes, that's odd. But who are we to discuss that ? Takeru, If you wouldn't mind, my headache is back in full force, so I might get back to sleep. When will you be back ?  
\- I don't know. Mum has to come to Odaiba quite ofter lately, I'll ask her why. You know I'll tell you beforehand anyway.  
\- Sure you will, you won't come without telling first. That was cool to talk with you, but sorry, I think you can understand.  
\- Whatever, your health goes first in any case, Hikari-chan.

He went up from the chair he was sitting on the whole time. He went to kiss her on the cheek, but he remembered she had a flu... before deciding it didn't matter. He could see her cheeks reddening.

\- Jaa, Hikari-chan.

He left her room, Taichi was still watching his soccer game on TV, all while laying on the couch.

\- Oh, you're back. I didn't hear ya coming back.  
\- I just did. She wanted to go back sleeping.  
\- I can understand. Mum went outside to look for medication. Dr Kido just came yesterday evening.

\- You mean Joe's father ? Speaking of which, how school's going for him ?  
\- Yep. Well, he wants to become a doc himself, so he's always studying like crazy. I can understand him, who knows when we would need those skills ?  
\- Only God knows, if God exists, that is.

In fact, when they were at camp, Joe always carried the medical bag.

When his mother came for picking him up, he had spent the reminder of the day at his father's place and asked straight away why his mother was going to Odaiba every so often. She answered she had found a job in Odaiba, and was looking for an apartment in the neighborhood.

Once he knew that, he thought for a while, then decided not to say anything... yet.

December came along. And with that also came Christmas and New Year's Eve. Takeru didn't have some particular plans for that day. Except maybe spending the night with a couple of friends in the neighborhood. Because, yes, he had some friends in his neighborhood, but they mostly were his teammates from the basketball team.

But... there again, something he didn't expect change his plans, and again his life. But this time it was for the better. His mother told him they will spend both Christmas AND New Year's Eve... in Odaiba. Considering the situation it was obvious but still.

Now Takeru knew something was happening. He had managed, over the past year, to spend either one of them with his brother (generally New Year's Eve, since it was the occasion they would spend the night with their friends, their father being way too busy at the TV station. But spending BOTH ?  
He knew he won't get his answer until at least Christmas, so he waited, starting to make plans for New Year's, because once again, he knew this time, both their parents might be working for that day.

When Christmas Eve came, they went to the Ishida appartment, that was surprisingly clean, considering the mess it generally was, because of the fact both of them were away during the day. Takeru asked his brother how the place could be so clean. Yamato chuckled, before telling that their father had taken a week off the TV station, that he was deserving for so long. Then Takeru understood that their father has spent a couple of days cleaning all the mess the two boys had done over the past months.

At the end of the dinner, though, both the boys could see something was... wrong, despite ''wrong'' not being exactly an accurate word. Before Takeru could stop him, Yamato said

\- You look to be bother by something.

His statement caught both Hiroaki and Natsuko off guard. They looked at each other for a few seconds and the boys father answered

\- Actually, Yamato, that's not a ''bother'' like you could think it is. We have to announce something, but we don't really know how to.  
\- What's the matter ?  
\- You know, Yamato, me and your mother has been, well, distant but still very good friends over the past 10 years, haven't we ?  
\- Yes, you have. So, what's the big deal ?  
\- Err... Over the past few weeks, Natsuko has been coming to Odaiba, looking for an appartment, because she told me they would be moving in with Takeru when the school year is over. This has been the occasion for us to meet quite a few times. And well...  
\- We discovered that we still have something for each other, if you can guess what I mean. It's like you and Sora...  
\- Don't finish that sentence, Mom

Takeru could see his brother's cheeks reddening. It has been well known that both has been dating on and off for some time, but lately, Yamato avoided the topic, like he didn't want to talk about it.

\- Anyway, our point is, they will move to Odaiba in late March... with us. But for God's sake, don't tell ANYONE about it until we do so.

Takeru and Yamato just stared at each other for a few seconds, dumbfounded at the revelation. Then, Yamato could see the biggest smile he had ever seen on his brother's face for some years.

They spent the rest of the week, meeting the others at differents places around Odaiba, whether it was Taichi, playing on the soccer field. Takeru had the chance of meeting Daisuke Motomiya, and actually, when Hikari wasn't around, he was, well, quite proud of himself, but a nice person. He was the type of quite overdoing things, just to impress people around him, so Takeru challenged him to a one on one, best two out of three basketball game. Takeru won two points to one, but he could have lost to the brunette boy if it wasnt... for a certain other brunette appearing near the field.

\- It was your game, it's unfair ! Coach, help me here !  
\- Nope, Daisuke, it was fair and square. Plus, you almost beat him. You need to focus on what's happening on the field !  
\- Oi, Takeru-kun, how about a small race ?

Taichi could hear the younger Ishida sighing.

\- ''Fine, from here to the other side of the field, back and forth. Be careful Daisuke-kun. Basketball is only my main hobby.  
\- Okay, Ken, will you be our ref ?  
\- Why not, could be fun.

Taichi just stood here, with Yamato, and... what was her name again ? Miyako Inoue. She had a long lavender hair, a pair of glasses, and wasn't dressed like your typical 14-year-old teenager, but she wasn't. She was classified as a ''nerd'' but yet she was polite, gentle and everything you could ask... except with Daisuke, that she knew from kindergarten. They fought each other every so often, each time ending generally with both in the school pond.

Daisuke wasn't smiling anymore at the end of the race. Not only Takeru did beat him, but he had out-sped him.

\- Awright, you're winning this one. But remember, do not touch what belongs to me.

Takeru could hear Taichi sighing, and Hikari chuckling, then he remembered what she told her, weeks before and went into full laughter.

\- What's funny ?  
\- I think I know what you're talking about, and actually, that's what's funny. You can't say now if it will belong to you at the end or not. It could really well be mine at the end. All right, let's end this for now, this winter isn't really snowy for now, but it's cold. I better get home before dinner time. See ya at New Year's Eve, maybe.

Daisuke had other plans, surprisingly, for New Year's Eve, but Takeru did meet with all his friends from camp, even Mimi, that had came back from America for the festivities. Taichi told Takeru that Yamato had ''accidentally'' told him they were moving in Odaiba.

And finally, came the last week of the school year. Takeru had some of the best grades in his class, and was moving into his second year of junior high school. But it was going to happen in Odaiba, not here, in Setagaya.

On the last day, his basketball teammates came to see him.

\- Well, this is farewell, I think, Takaishi-kun.  
\- Indeed. Next time we meet, we would be opponents.  
\- Yes. With your level, there's no way you couldn't be picked. Well, how about a last friendly game ? - Okay, let's go !

They played until their legs were aching from running from a side to the other.

In between the two school years, they tried to move in the new appartment. They received from some of his father colleagues... and surprisingly, Susumu Yagami.

When the new year started, the day started like any other school day for Takeru : oatmeal breakfast, shower... and the trip to the school, all by himself.

He hadn't told anyone about it, so when he reached the school gate, the school bell was ringing and he went straight for the lists and discovered he was in the same class as Ken Ichijouji, Daisuke Motomiya... and Hikari Yagami. So he went straight for his classroom, which was the 5-A. The building was quite a huge one, with the junior and senior high being in one same building, making some people spending, for the least lucky of them, up to eight years in the building. And when came the moment to enter his classroom, another person, was entering. He could see the back of the student, but he could recognize that brown hair.

\- "_Ohayo_, Hikari-chan".

The girl in front of him, turned around, and Takeru could see the surprise in her eyes.

\- What's wrong, Hikari-chan ? Oh... that's _you_.  
\- _You ? _Daisuke-kun, I thought better of you. Ohayo, Takeru-kun ! How come you're here, and not in Setagaya ?  
\- My mother found a job in Odaiba, and we moved in, in between the school year.s. And well, now, we'll be attending the same school, just like old times.  
\- Those times are long gone.  
\- Daisuke, you could at least try to be polite. Takeru-kun doesn't bite.  
\- You're Ken Ichijouji, the boy genius ?  
\- Yes, and we better go in, like quickly. Or we'll be deemed "late" because of two idiots arguing.

\- Daisuke needed a few weeks before accepting the idea that he had a rival to Hikari's heart — in his own class no less – we quickly became friends,  
\- With Ken, they even got dubbed as ''the handsome trio''. But when it comes to me... Well, Daisuke is still the same as he ever was.  
\- I don't understand all of that talk about ''Hikari's heart'', but I do suppose that's a human thing ?  
\- Yeah, Tailmon, it is. Maybe you'll understand it someday.  
\- The funny thing is that you're here, and Daisuke's not.

The humans went into full laughter,; to the surprise of the Digimon around.

_

\- 4318 words... I'm not sure about that, but I believe it's the longest chapter I've written yet.  
\- It is. And it's not even part of your actual story.  
\- How ironic that's you're not even part of it, Fear-chan.  
\- Curse you !  
\- Oh, wait, since we're having that discussion you're part of the notes at the end of the chapter.  
\- Did you write the last part with Hikari &amp; Tailmon on purpose ?  
\- At first, nah, I didn't. But, since it has to be quite a long story, I think it makes sense.

Well, that's it for this chapter, for the next one, we're back to the regular story. Quite a lot of things happened between the moment I started typing this chapter, and the moment I'm typing that, but anyway, I might set up a poll somewhere regarding what I said at the end of last chapter. I'll try to have the next chapter ready by early September. But with the fact I got to count my summer job in the equation, I don't know

As always, all reviews/suggestions are welcomed.

Jaa ! 


	6. Chapter 5 : Training at Leomon Village

Chapter 6 : Special Training at Leomon Village.

Ohayo ! Yeah, it took quite some times, but I'm back with another chapter. First I wanted to skip all the "training part" but then I thought about it, and found myself to be really stupid to not write it at all. So, I kept all what I had written so far (almost a regular update, so I better)

_

Three weeks since ''The SkullSatamon incident'', nothing of real interest had happened to the Chosen Children. They were training every weekend with the Legendary Warriors. They split into two teams : Agnimon, Wolfmon and Loweemon were training with Greymon, Garurumon, Wizarmon, Leomon, Angemon &amp; Tailmon. And all of the other Children were training with the other warriors. Firstly, because they wanted them to be able to hold on until they had gathered all the crests and that meant that all of them should be able to evolve to Champion, and secondly because the Chosen Children were somehow lacking in terms of teamwork.

Training with Agnimon, Wolfmon &amp; Loweemon was all about teamwork. They were doing two different things. One : fighting against the Warriors. The objective was to force them to slide evolve to their Beast Spirit. Two : By fighting with each other, and teaming with the Warriors, they were trying to come with multiple different combos, involving for example Wolfmon riding on Garurumon to fight against Greymon and Agnimon. Garurumon had pointed during one of those training that his attacks were more powerful when he was teaming with the Warrior of Light.

The only one that was complaining about that was Veemon. What was the point of evolving normally when he could just armor evolve and fight as Fladramon ? He asked Koji once, and that was his answer

''Because except for a few exceptions that Fladramon isn't, Armor Evolution doesn't stand a chance in a fight against a Perfect level digimon, even less against an Ultimate level. So, against a Demon Lord ? You would be defeated then scanned, loaded in the blink of an eye or worse. Remember how Lucemon destroyed SkullSatamon ? He could do the same to you, and you wouldn't be able to do a damn thing. So, go back to train with Fairymon, Blitzmon &amp; Chakmon, if you don't want that to happen !''

That was harsh, but Veemon could remember SkullSatamon's strength and how easily Lucemon has simply destroyed him.

The next Saturday was July 16th. Takeru had asked Hikari about the two tickets his father gave him, and she had accepted, much to Daisuke's displeasure. He had shot Takeru one of those angry glares he always gave him in that case.

But Takeru wasn't stupid, that's why he hadn't asked at school. Just imagine what Takeru's fangirls (because yes, he had quite a lot of them) would try to do just to be at that very spot.

Yamato had quite a bit of trouble, but managed to have Sora coming too.

But it was only a few days coming, before that, they had to go to West Shinjuku meeting at the DATS/NERV building. When they reach the Digital Room, Andromon was already waiting there.

\- Greetings, Chosen Children. The Legendary Warriors are waiting for you at Leomon Village today, I already entered the coordinates, you can get through.  
\- Thanks, Andromon. Replied Koushiro

They went through the gate, and as they entered Leomon Village, They got greeted by the ten Legendary Warriors, then Takuya stepped out, with what looked like the chief of Leomon Village, because Leomon pulled himself on his right knee and bowed.

\- ''No need to bow, Leomon, get up''  
\- ''BanchouLeomon, the chief of Leomon Village, my village, telling me to stand up ?''  
\- I have the feeling, one day or the other, you're gonna take my place, and become the chief of this village. So I'm treating you as an equal''  
\- "That's high praise coming from you."

Leomon stood up, and Takuya cleared his throat.

\- "Alright, since we are all here, I better explain what today's training is gonna be about. The fact is all of you, especially those who can already evolve to Champion are strong… but… that's not enough. Jyou, your case is particular since Gomamon isn't really a ground-based Digimon, but there's a river nearby. You'll be training with Ranamon, and… who did we picked, BanchouLeomon ?"  
\- "I think you picked a Leomon"  
\- "That's right. You should go to the river now. I don't know what Ranamon has in store for you, but it should be alright".

Jyou left with the female Warrior. Meanwhile, Takuya, Koji &amp; Koichi went with the people that can already evolve, to train with BanchouLeomon. A Panjyamon was named to take care of the others training with the remaining Warriors.

(Starting from now, each training is happening at same time)

Takuya just sat here. There was nothing but grass around them, the digimon sat there with Taichi, Yamato, Hikari, Takeru, Shinji &amp; Asuka just standing there

\- ''Okay, so what today is gonna be about is simple. We, Warriors, are gonna team with you against BanchouLeomon''

\- "Isn't that a bit unfair for him ? I mean, it's 9 on 1 here."  
\- "Trust me, it is not. You don't know who BanchouLeomon is. Leomon, would you introduce him, please ?"

_Digimon Analyzer : BanchouLeomon, Beast Man Type, Vaccine Attribute, Ultimate-Level Digimon. Said to be the ultimate form in the Leomon-species Digimon. One of the five ''Banchou'' Digimon._

\- Ok, so that guy is the real deal. Ultimate Level, right ? So, what will be our objective ?  
\- We told him not to use his special attacks today, just basic combat style. But our objective will be to find the best tactics to put him to the ground. Trust me, even with our help, it's gonna be tough. Oh, and BanchouLeomon, I forget something ? Try not to use Burst Mode today.  
\- Allright, Warriors, Chosen Children, shall we start ?  
\- Yes. But first, let us prepare ourselves.

The Warriors just scanned a stream of data in their hands "_BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION !'' __"__KaiserLeomon !" "__SPIRIT EVOLUTION !" "Agunimon" ! "Wolfmon" ! ___

_\- _KaiserLeomon ? Another member of the Leomon-species, I suppose ?  
\- Yes, you guess right, though some people like to call that form JagerLoweemon, I don't really mind. But that's a topic for another day, Taichi.  
\- Yeah, ready, guys ?  
\- YES !

The light of evolution surrounded the three Digimon, who became their Champion counterpart. Leomon and Wizarmon climbed on KaiserLeomon, meanwhile Agunimon got on Greymon's back, and Wolfmon and Tailmon rode on Garurumon while Angemon was flying around them.

\- "Now, we are ready, remember, he's gonna try not to hit too hard, but he's an Ultimate, so you better dodge his strikes if you can." remind Agunimon, from Greymon's back.  
\- "Okay, how are we trying first, Agunimon ?"  
\- "Trying to attack him from all sides at once. Wizarmon, your illusions skills could be useful now"  
\- "Stop talking, he's coming !"

It was too late, BanchouLeomon was on them before Wizarmon could finish his sentence. KaiserLeomon barely avoided a direct punch from him, just to kicked in the gut the second after that. Before he knew it, BanchouLeomon had dismounted the two Champions, and send Wizarmon flying to the ground, Leomon landed on his feet, and drew his sword, he tried for a punch at his ultimate counterpart face, but BanchouLeomon blocked him and simply tackled him to the ground. Greymon tried for a Mega Burst, but the leonine Ultimate just jumped over the attack, landed in Greymon's back, to be meet with a Kick from Agunimon, blocked again.

_\- Pyro Darts !_

Agunimon tried with his attacks, but Leomon just stood there, seemingly unfazed by the attack

\- That was a good idea, Warrior of Flame.  
\- My first fight as Agnimon was against a Cerburumon, technically a Perfect-level. I still managed to beat him, though it was tough, for a first fight.  
\- Cerberumon isn't the strongest Perfect-level Digimon at all. But you did well here. Even if I didn't feel a thing from your attacks.

Before he could say anything else, the Warrior of Flame just jumped to his side, avoiding Greymon's tail by a hair. BanchouLeomon had that chance, but he was right in front of Angemon, who was preparing for an attack

\- Point blank, BanchouLeomon ! _Heaven's Knuckle !_

The attack was in fact point blank. And BanchouLeomon took the blow right in the abdomen, landing on his feet.

\- Stop for now. Angemon, that was well thought. Did you think about it on the spot or was it calculated ?  
\- I have to admit I did that on instinct when I saw you were jumping, but I took about a second to correctly aim.  
\- Good grief, I feel lucky I'm an Ultimate and you are only a Champion. I knew Angemons were powerful, but you easily put on a good fight against a Perfect level, or with a few weak Ultimate level… other than a prior form of a Demon Lord that is.  
\- I was evenly matched with IceDevimon before he evolved into SkullSatamon. Then, even with Tailmon's help, I couldn't land a proper blow.  
\- Speaking of landing blow, your objective is to put me to the ground, remember ? The fact is, aside from the Warriors who fought before, you don't know a thing about real teamwork. I heard you train with the Warriors to develop combos ? Where are they ?

Everyone, Children included, was just looking at each other, dumbfounded. It was Koji, or Wolfmon, the Warrior of Light that answered.

\- "Actually our training consisted in pushing the weaker to the limit, to have them evolve to champion, and for those who reach it, to train them for a fight against a Perfect-level. We never thought you'll call us to come here to train them.  
\- Jeez. So they aren't ready to handle a fight against me, yet, that's why you told me not to use Burst mode, or even my special attacks. We are gonna do something else, then. You three Warriors, you're going to fight me. At the highest form you can attain. To show them what a fight with an Ultimate can be.

The Warrior had a staredown, as they were thinking about it

\- Well, why not show them our Fusion Form ? It's considered as an Ultimate, even though it's not Royal Knight level… or Super Ultimate, for that matter.  
\- You're sure about this, Koji ?  
\- Let's go.

Another, bigger stream of data appears on the three Warriors hand ''_DOUBLE SPIRIT, EVOLUTION ! __Aldamon ! BeoWulfmon ! Rhihimon !'' ___

BanchouLeomon just stood there while the Warrior completed their evolution. Koichi was the first to attack, launching his spear at BanchouLeomon, who countered it with his bare hands, and sent Rhihimon flying, only to spot Aldamon on his right, aiming his Rudri Tarpana

\- Take that, BanchouLeomon, _BRAHMASTRA _!

The attacks consisted in hundreds, if not thousands, of fire rockets to be aimed at one single point, BanchouLeomon. The leonine Digimon was obliged to jump, and as he was flying, his jacket got off, and he spotted BeoWulfmon

_LICHT ANGRIFF ! _

BanchouLeomon could avoid the attack, just in time, but before BanchouLeomon could retrieve his Gaku-ran, Rhihimon an was on him, preparing his attack

_SCHWARTZ… LE__HR__SATZ !_

BanchouLeomon knew he had just a few seconds before being hit to counterattack. He took a stance that was similar to Leomon's for the "Juouken"

\- NOW, GUYS !

That was Taichi's voice, and before BanchouLeomon knew it, it got hit not only by Rhihimon's attack, but also by Greymon's _Mega Burst_, Garurumon's _Fox Fire_, a punch from Tailmon, Angemon's _Heaven's Knuckle_, Leomon's _Hyakujuken_ and Wizarmon's _Thunder Cloud_. He was thrown to the ground. He got up, with a little less ease than before.

\- So, you discovered my secret, Legendary Warriors. Congratulations. That's not everyday that someone manages to take off my Gaku-ran. By the way, that was gutsy from you, Chosen Children.  
\- What do you mean, BanchouLeomon-sama ? Asked Takeru  
\- Don't give me the master, Chosen Child. I'm only the master of the Leomon, and Liollmon tribes. Other than that, i'm no master. Anyway, my Gaku-ran is what gives me the possibility to stand in place, like nothing can touch me. It's only that jacket that proves I belong to the Banchou Digimon. And we are only five to ever attain that distinction.  
\- Who are the others ?  
\- Hmmm… I think Stingmon, Lilymon, Golemon and Mamemon. But be careful, BanchouStingmon rules over the Insect Man Digimons , most precisely specifically Stingmons &amp; JewelBeemons. Other than that, his authority has been contested by TyrantKabuterimon, for the Kabuterimon-species, and GranKuwagamon, for the Kuwagamon-species. If you ever cross the path of a Kuwagamon, I suggest you…  
\- We already beat a bunch of them. Kuwagamon are no threat for us, unless they can evolve to… what was his name again ?  
\- Okuwamon, _nii-chan_.  
\- Thanks, Hikari.  
\- Yagami Taichi, I can see you have quite a lot of confidence. But remember this. At your current state, even with the Legendary Warriors' help or mine, for that matter, you don't stand a ghost of a chance against a Demon Lord. Don't even try to fight them, if you value Agumon's life. So, I was saying, yes, my Gaku-ran allows me to negate almost 90% of the physical attacks. That's why, should you manage to hit me, there's a small chance of me being hurt. However, Beowulfmon's _Licht Angriff_ isn't a physical blow, so… and anyway, Aldamon has blown away my Gaku-ran. So all of your attacks, even the weaker ones, hit me. Panjyamon, would you ?  
\- Yes, BanchouLeomon-sama.

BanchouLeomon got his jacket back, and the training started again

\- Why am I getting a special, in the water training, and only with you for that matter ?  
\- Sugar, who's better than a water digimon to train an another one ? Please, any Aquatic Digimon is an inheritor of AncientMermaimon, the original Legendary Warrior of Water. So i'm more than fitting for training you.  
\- So is Gomamon Sea Animal Type in your realm of training ?  
\- Any Digimon belonging to the Deep Savers Digimon is in my realm. Are you always that much a worrywart ?

Jyou was looking at the female Warrior. I knew that the Warriors were ten humans, but I had always seen Ranamon in that form. He found himself oddly looking at the Warrior of Water

\- To answer your question, yes.  
\- What are you staring at ?  
\- Oh, nothing.  
\- Your brother was right, you're a bad liar Jyou Kido.  
\- No, that's wrong ! Wait, how do you know my brother and which one, for that matter ?  
\- Oops, looks like this one slipped out. That doesn't matter at the moment, Jyou.

The situation was getting more and more awkward at the minute. The Leomon accompanying them was just standing there, waiting.

\- Shouldn't we start any time soon, Warrior of Water ? He asked

Jyou could hear Ranamon ''Those Leomon are way too rigid'' but she answered : ''Yes, but first, I need to explain something to those two.'' before turning back to them.

\- So, what was I about to say… Oh, yes, Evolution. Sugar, you have seen 4 of your fellow Chosen partners evolve already. Is there anything particular you've seen that can trigger it ?  
\- Well, Patamon's was triggered by Tailmon's ring. As for Agumon's, Gabumon's and Plotmon, either they or their partner was in direct danger.  
\- I see that you have grasp the idea. But it is possible that evolution is triggered by something else. Let me explain. You know the organisation called DATS recruited you ? Yeah, I know, recruited isn't the correct term, the Digital World having picked you, in fact. They fought against the Demon Lord Belphemon, a few years ago, in Hokkaido. They managed to defeat him, but they needed the help of the Royal Knight Sleipmon, who's Rentaro Satsuma's partner. And Sleipmon evolved straight from his rookie form, Kudamon. My question is : Why ?

Even Jyou couldn't answer. But Gomamon thought for a second before raising a paw.

\- Yes, Gomamon.  
\- I think I heard about it. It is a way to reinforce the link between you and your partner, as you're using a special energy, coming from your fist, or your whole body.  
\- Correct. That's called DigiSoul. Technically, you have to apply a hand at the top of your digivice to send it to your partner, but I think your model is different. Anyway, Rentaro Satsuma had enough DigiSoul in him to make his partner evolve straight to Ultimate. They call that "the Overdrive". Here, we are only gonna try to use the "Charge". Either that, or putting you in enough danger to have Gomamon evolve to Champion.  
\- I prefer the DigiSoul method.  
\- Okay, you're going to meditate first, to find the DigiSoul inside of you. Oh, and before I forget, the Digisoul's color is different for every people. If I could guess, I would say yours is a dull grey, Taichi's orange, like Daimon Masaru's, Yamato's pale blue, Takeru's golden and Hikari's pure white. In your cases, it's gonna be your Crest color

Jyou was eyes closed, trying to find his DigiSoul but he managed to ask :  
\- Do you know what is mine ?  
\- I don't have the slightest idea. Those Crests are a mystery, even for us Legendary Warriors who fought Lucemon, years ago.  
\- Wait, you defeated him ?  
\- Yes. I was the Warrior of Water at that time, I mean, my human recepient wasn't, but I, as Ranamon, was. I fought against the Warriors, most notably Izumi Orimoto and even if I did manage to beat her a couple of times, I was beaten at the end. After that, they managed to beat Lucemon, and we Warriors dealt the final blow. The first Legendary Warriors exiled him to the Dark Area of the Digital World some millenia before.  
\- Which Warriors didn't have a recipient at that time ?

It was Koushiro, who was coming here with Tentomon.

\- What are you doing here, Koushiro Izumi ?  
\- The Warriors had nothing to give me for training, even Junpei-san hadn't the slighest idea how to train Tentomon, so I figured I should go see how Jyou's doing.  
\- Well, even if Tentomon is in AncientBeetlemon realm of Training, I guess he couldn't find a solution. Just do the same thing as Jyou. And to answer your question, well; I, Mercuremon, Grottomon and Arbormon didn't. Since we found our human recipients, Grottomon managed to be able to construct a correct sentence. Not using some broken language. A good thing, if you ask me.

The two teens were listening to the female Warrior, Knowing there was a human under that Digimon skin, Jyou was once again oddly looking at Ranamon. Which one of his brother did she knew, Shuu or Shin ? As he was looking at her, he didn't saw the dull grey aura around his right fist.

\- Jyou Kido, wake up ! You have your DigiSoul !

Jyou winced for a second, and his head snapped back to reality, staring at his fist, just to see the aura disappeared before his eyes.

\- "Good god, could you focus for a second, instead of staring at me for whatever reason !"  
\- "Sorry for this"  
\- "Instead of saying you're sorry, go back to your meditation, and close your damn eyes ! You have to feel it, going through you. And concentrate it in your fist.

Jyou just sat cross-legged, on the ground, near the river. He was only listening to the sound of his breath, though he could here people fighting in the distance. It took him a few minutes, but he was feeling something in his mind, that was his, without totally being his. I broke the barrier surrounding this area of his mind, and let it flow, all the way to his right fist. He unclipped his Digivice, and clenched it with his right hand, yelling "_DigiSoul CHARGE !''_

_Gomamon digivolves to… _Gomamon lost the stripes on his fur as he was growing to the size of a big walrus, with white fur, and a black horn… _Ikkakumon !_

\- Prodigious…  
\- Congrats, Jyou Kido, you unlocked the power of the DigiSoul, and now, you have to try to call it without thinking. But that will be for after Ikkakumon de-digivolves back to Gomamon.

_In the Spirit World._

As Ranamon was speaking with Jyou Kido, her Beast counterpart was in the Spirit World with the other Beast Spirits. That was a deal they agreed on since the ten of them has been reunited on the good side. This way, they could communicate with the other Warriors, even if they were at the other side of the Digital World.

\- Jyou Kido managed to have his partner evolve. Koushiro Izumi witnessed it.  
\- I'm sorry for that. I guess Junpei is better with Machine-type Digimon.  
\- You do not need to be sorry, Bolgmon. We always knew Junpei has trouble dealing with humans and is better with machines. I guess that's why he's the Legendary Warrior of Thunder  
\- Thanks, Sephirothmon. Anyway, how's the training going on your side ?  
\- Well, for those who have already the Champion form of their Digimon, it is really hard, isn't, Garmmon ?

The Beast Warrior of Light was just standing here. His body started to flicker.

\- Yes, BanchouLeomon challenged Takuya, Koji &amp; Koichi to use their Fusion Form. We must go there, sorry.

With that, Vritramon, Garmmon &amp; Loweemon, disappeared from the Spirit World. The Beast Warrior of Wind sighed.

\- I told them it was not a good idea to go train with an Ultimate. BanchouLeomon is way out of their league.  
\- Shutumon, we all know that. But we need to prepare them for the worst.  
\- You're the one speaking, Calmaramon. You and Sephirothmon were the two singles worst of the bunch when we first went to battle.  
\- I admit I went overboard there. But you see, Cherubimon had been corrupted. We needed to obey, or we could have been destroyed.  
\- Remember that since then, Cherubimon-sama hasn't reappeared. We were governed by Rookies for what I can recall.  
\- It was written in Ophanimon palace : ''In case we are defeated, and come back at Rookies, you must go report to the Royal Knights. In their castle library, we hid the biggest prophecy of the Digital World.  
\- ''_When the Seven will be reunited, the chosen from another world will gather for the biggest war of all the worlds''  
_\- Well, I don't even know how LordKnightmon managed to come back this quick. It has been like what ? 5 years ? 10 years ? And I mean in human world time. Not even in Digital years.  
\- It has been 10 human years. Actually, it is a Knightmon that manages to evolve to Ultimate. As for Dynasmon, he was a Mistymon,  
\- Aren't you diverging from the Chosen's training, Calmaramon, Shutumon ?

The two female Warriors stopped. It was Sephirothmon, the Beast Warrior of Steel

\- Well, yes, we were. Thanks for mentionning it, Sephirothmon.  
\- My pleasure, Shutumon. Anyway, back at the training of the Chosen, that gives them 7 out of 15 champions, for now. Doing good, if you want my mind.  
\- They will need better than that. Especially if they have to face one of the Super Demon Lord.  
\- The chance of that is quite low. You need to defeat Lucemon Falldown Mode for him to evolve to Shadowlord Mode, which is Super Ultimate. Daemon won't evolve to super Ultimate unless he has Arkahdimon by his side. As for Ogudumon, most Demon Lord have too much pride to do that. Lucemon, the Demon Lord of Pride, mostly, so Ogudumon is just a legend.  
\- Anyway, only Lucemon is awoken, as of now, even if he is the strongest of them.  
\- Not in his rookie from.  
\- Yes, but last time, he had Dynasmon and LordKnightmon to do his job, and he backstabbed them. He likes stabbing people from behind.  
\- Actually he had KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon finished them, then he took the fractal code.  
\- Enough of this, ladies. Enough of the training for today actually. Send someone to tell Takuya, Koji &amp; Koichi. I think some of the Chosen have something to attend, isn't it ?  
\- Yes, indeed. But it's on Saturday, remember ?  
\- Oh, my bad. That's right;

Back to the Digital World, Ranamon had stopped the meditation for Jyou and Koushiro and told them it was time for them to leave.

\- "We should really find a way to stay here for a long period of time."  
\- "Don't even think about it, Koushiro. No way i'm skipping cram school."  
\- "Jyou-san, you're 18, isn't it ? You should really think about relaxing. For all those years, I haven't seen you enjoying yourself the slightest. Not even that one time at camp we were…"  
\- "Enough, Koushiro."  
\- "Actually, Koushiro Izumi, DATS has that already covered. Starting next monday, you will be attending what they billed as '"Special Summer Camp". We, Legendary Warriors will be picking you up at home and monitoring you at the "camp". You won't be the only ones, here, and they decided it was also time to tell you ''how the Digital World hierarchy is clearly working''"  
\- "What do you mean, Ranamon ?"  
\- "Wait until we arrive at the village, Takuya-senpai will explain you this way better than I can. I just hope my stupid brother will be listening, for once… Oops…"

Koushiro and Jyou just looked at each other, wondering if Ranamon had let this piece of information slipped on purpose or not.

After a few minutes, they were gathered at the Leomon Village. BanchouLeomon was panting a bit, as if battling Aldamon, BeoWulfmon, Rhihimon and the others had been more difficult than he actually thought. As for the others groups, they were showing signs of tiredness, as for example, Miyako was clearly yawning.

\- All right, everyone, we are dismissing you for the day. But know that starting next Monday, you'll be in the Digital World for three complete weeks. And I mean in Human world time.  
\- Takuya-senpai, what do you mean by that ?  
\- Ranamon just told me she started to tell Koushiro and Jyou about it, so… starting on Monday, you will be attending what DATS called ''a special summer camp''. Actually it is just an excuse set up by them to give us full possibility of training you. This camp is set to last three weeks, and that will give us almost two and half months to train you properly to fight against, at least, Perfect level Digimon. With luck, we could even start training for a fight against an Ultimate. Anyway… we, Warriors, are supposed to be monitoring, you, and a couple of others that will be joining us. You'll see who in time. For now, you're dismissed. See you tomorrow Chosen Children.

The children just left for the DATS Center, using the portal near the village gate. When they disappeared, Mercuremon turned to Ranamon

\- "So, how went the DigiSoul Training with Jyou ?"  
\- "Well, it was worth the try. He managed to call his DigiSoul. I don't know what was in his mind though the first time, he failed miserably Shuu." Mercuremon was taken aback by the female Warrior, calling him by that name  
\- "Don't worry, sugar, they are gone". With that being said, an aura of fractal code surrounded her, and she went back to her human form.  
\- "Jun, I know that, but we agreed on the fact we shouldn't call each other by our human names unless it's necessary. Actually, in your case, it would be kind of difficult…"  
\- "Yup, it is. I have the chance Mantarou is a Warrior too, so I have an excuse not to act like any teenage girl acts, since we spend a lot of time here, Momoe and Chizuru have been covering my absences for a long time too."  
\- "I had almost forgotten you were friends with his sisters, you see. Jun Motomiya, Momoe &amp; Chizuru Inoue. Ever since you three were in primary school, you've been doing everything together. So, what are your excuses each time you can't be with them ? It can't be a date with Mantarou"

The younger Warriors laughed at that one.

\- "See that with Chizuru or Momoe, I dunno"  
\- "Enough, guys, you should hurry back to the Real World, to be home before your brothers, or sisters, wonders where you are. See you tomorrow, Mantarou, Jun, Shuu… and Osamu.  
\- Yeah, Takuya-senpai"

With that, the four younger Warriors left Leomon Village, using their personal Gate.

_

And, this is the end? Yeah. I decided to reveal to you, readers, who are my four Warriors, NOW. But keep in mind that our favorite Chosen Children (plus Michael) don't know about it… yet.  
So, yeah, I picked Jun Motomiya as Ranamon, Shuu Kido as Mercuremon, Mantarou Inoue as Arbormon and Osamu Ichijouji as Grottomon

If you're wondering, no, I won't begoing into detail for everyone's training, like in Zero-Unit RGB "Children of The Past" which I recommend, along with the two others "Children of the Present" and "Children of the Future" (which he only started last month)

Well, writing the end of this update was quite a pain, if I can be honest. I didn't even know how to end it until today, that I'm writing this. Anyway, starting from this update, I'm trying to post a chapter every 2-3 months, I think that's the best I can do now, since I have little to no time to write, with school and stuff. Even when I'm working on this story, I usually try to have a few ideas for the coming chapters, and I actually have a lot of them. Even for updates that will likely not be posted in a year or two (yes, that far in advance) so i'm something writing them somewhere, not to forget about it, for the right time. And there's a possibility that they won't even make it to the actual story.

So as always, you can review my story, send me a PM if you want to keep criticism between us, I don't really care. If you want to contact me outside of the site, feel free to ask for whatever way suits you.

With that being said, the next update will be about that show only 4 chosen will attend, and as you can imagine, something is gonna happen :3

Jaaa ne !


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Wrestling Extravaganza, and skeletal terror

Ohayo, minna ! It's been a while since last time, uh ? As I'm typing this, we are a little more than 24 hours away from New Years, so I'm wishing everyone a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year. As a late Christmas gift, here's your new chapter of Digital Angels !

I think all of you have watched Digimon Adventure Tri by now ? Here's my mind. It's worth all the hype, and it gets you wondering what's happening in the Digital World, isn't it ?

As always, I don't own any material related to Digimon, have a good read.

Takeru, Yamato, Mimi &amp; Michael were going back to the Ishida's home from the training at DATS, when they came home, they were greeted by Hiroaki and Natsuko, and a letter on the table. So, the siblings father spoke first

\- So, you're going to camp, again ? It seems. It's on really short notice, but I think you can use some time without your band, Yamato.

You could see on Yamato's face that fact alone was pissing him off. Three weeks without practicing ?

\- We'll find something. We manage to survive, even when I spent two months in Shimane, a few years back. I gotta call them now. Sorry.  
\- No problem. We better start to pack you some stuff, quickly. You're ready for Saturday, Takeru ?  
\- Yeah.  
\- Your first date with that girl, uh ? We could see it coming a long time ago…  
\- Wait, That's absolutely not a date ! She's just my best friend.  
\- As are Daisuke Motomiya or Ken Ichijouji, yet, you choose her. Relax, Takeru. Everything is gonna be just fine. Your brother is here anyway, in case the situation gets awkward. And it is Susumu's daughter anyway, so it shouldn't be too awkward anyway

Back to Takeru's room, You could see the younger Ishida was thinking about what his father had just said

_A date… Is that really a date with Hikari ? If that is, then it's a double one, since Sora is coming with nii-san_

Takeru got stopped in his train of thought by Patamon, who was asking something

\- Ne, ne, Takeru, what's a date ?  
\- That's not something easy to explain, Patamon…Let's see…  
\- Who's talking with you Takeru ? Asked his mother  
\- That's nothing, Mom.

His father just popped his head in the room, before Takeru could put Patamon in his digivice. He spotted the pig-like Digimon, stared at it for half a minute before signaling to Takeru he was taking care to answer.

\- Don't worry, Natsuko. Takeru is helping Michael rehearsing a scene for his new movie. Mimi told us that his father is a movie star, right ?  
\- Yeah. So I guess that's cool. Go on, Takeru

_Did Dad just plain ignored Patamon or was that wink a clue he could stay in my room as long as Mom doesn't see him ? Too much question, and so little answers.  
_

* * *

Later that evening, when everybody was sleeping, Hiroaki Ishida was dialing someone over the phone

\- Hi, yeah, that's Hiroaki. I think it's started again. Yes, that thing. Do I kept my keys ? Of course I did, do you think I'm stupid ? Listen, we should be prepared to be called back any time. At least, that's what they said. Susumu, don't you miss that feeling ? You know I do. Yeah, we totally should gather everyone one day to talk about all that

* * *

The rest of the week went nearly as calmly as you could imagine. They were gathering, either at DATS for training… which consisted, since it was showed to have great results, consisting of everyone meditating all day long to manage to call upon what Takuya called the ''DigiSoul'' Quickly, they went into explaining ''The more you have, the longer your partner stay evolved.'' So, even those who could evolve to Champion should do it, in case they need to stay in their champion form, outside of a battle, for a long time. Actually, almost everyone managed to call upon his or her DigiSoul.

The only one that hadn't managed yet were Iori and Miyako, but it was only a question of time, with them spending the equivalent of two months in the Digital World soon.

Then went Saturday, without a lot happening. They had no training that day, so Takeru had all the time he wanted to prepare himself for the coming evening. With Yamato, it was their first time going into that kind of event. Yet, Takeru didn't think about it as a date.

The doors were supposed to open at 15:30, with the show starting at 16:30, they knew they should be there in advance, just in case.

The morning went as would a Saturday morning go, with Takeru being up, way earlier than his brother. Yes, even during summer break, with all their assignments done by the first week. Hey, everyone has managed to do them within the first week… well, except for Daisuke. He was always complaining about the math assignment being "way too hard, and anyway, how will that be of any use in our future, especially mine ?" So he didn't do it… yet. As always, he would beg Ken for the answer during the last two weeks, and Ken will give up after a week and a half, giving Daisuke three or four days to copy all of Ken's answers. Yes, that was a regular occurrence. Even the teachers knew Daisuke was copying. The math teacher made it a game since each time, he would ask Daisuke to ''copy his answer on the board, without looking at his papers'' But well, it was not today's topic. The road to the Dome from Odaiba was a two-hour train ride, followed by a 15-minute walk, so they found a train leaving Odaiba at 13:10, and when Takeru looked at his watch, it was already 11:30. Yamato was awake, but not for that long. They were supposed to pick up the girls at midday, go to Miyako's convenience store to get some snacks, and be at the train station 15 minutes before the train was leaving.

When they knocked at the Yagami, Hikari was already ready. Yuuko, Hikari's mother, had prepared some of her ''secret recipes''. So they didn't need to go to the convenience store. They tried it, and deemed it eatable. It was well known that Yuuko Yagami wasn't the best cook you could find, yet… sometimes she was doing okay meals, so nobody complained. The best cook of their group... well, they were two. Daisuke was making the best noodles you could find, and the other one was Mimi. Yes, she was living in the US for the past two or three years... because her father got a promotion at his job and was transferred there.

During the walk, they were reading the notes Takeru had written about what they could expect to see at that show.

Sora was reading a magazine on this while Takeru was eyeing at it  
\- "Yeah, so this magazine is deeming the first half as ''okay for what it is, but not Dome-material except maybe the fifth match" but they are also saying the second half will be ''well worth for those who paid for ringside seats''  
\- I hope for them. First time for all of us, it better be worth opening the doors one hour beforehand''  
\- "Don't worry, Takeru-kun, it's gonna be just fine".  
\- Actually, I think we better start looking at this more often. Takeru, you remember our cousin Arisa ?

Takeru just stared wide-eyed at his brother. Why was he suddenly bringing their cousin to the discussion ?

\- Yeah, I do. Why are you bringing this now ?  
\- Well, she called during the week, she said she will come visit us when she's got a day off of training. I asked her what she was training for... and it happens to be just what we are gonna look at tonight. Pro Wrestling.  
\- Ahem, okay...

The rest of the trip went normally, but when they arrive at the station, they were greeted by Takuya, Izumi and Tomoki.

\- _Ohayo, _Takuya-san, what brings you here ?  
\- We have orders, remember ? We have to protect you at all costs, specifically the Child with a Patamon, and the one with Tailmon. Which are you, Takeru-kun, and Hikari. And we are gonna do, just that.  
\- But, I don't think you are gonna be allowed into the venue ?  
\- Well, I'm not so sure about that, Takeru-kun.

They pulled out badges, showing they belonged to the Ministry of Confidentiality.

\- "'Ministry of Confidentiality' ? I didn't even know there was one until now."  
\- "Well, before, it was only trying to make sure digimon weren't known to the public, while here, people were looking for you. When we fought Lucemon the first time, he went here, to the real World. We manage to pull him out to the Digital World before he made it too far. Anyway, we had to wait a few years after that, but we eventually joined the Ministry when we were old enough to look for a part-time job. They had contacted us before, and actually gave us the means to go back to the Digital World, and our quadrant. Anyway, those allow us to go wherever we want, as long as we are in a mission.  
\- Which you actually are. Well, come with us. Do you have tickets, just in case.  
\- Yes, we do. Front row. Hey, working in the government has its perks.  
\- We should go now, Takuya-nii-chan. It is still a long way to the Dome.  
\- You're right Tomoki.

The seven of them went to the venue, then to their designed seats. They had to wait for another 45 minute until the show actually started.

They had a long discussion with the Warriors about who was in each match, how well he was known in that business. The Warriors happen to know precisely how to guide them. Takuya had that sentence before the show started.

"You want to know if you have a respected guy in the match ? Just listen around you. Simple as that. The crowd will let you know. Usually, it is really silent. But sometimes, people gets noisy, just knowing who's going to come out of the curtain."

The show started slow with the opening contest. It was Tsuyoshi Kikuchi, Mitsuo Momota and the young Katsuhiko Nakajima, against SUWA, Takashi Sugiura and Masashi Aoyagi. Takuya said Aoyagi and Kikuchi were the oldest here, with Nakajima being the youngest at 17 years old. For a first match they were seeing, the boys winced when Nakajima got hit twice in the neither regions, but aside from that, it was a good thing to start things off. The second team won. Takuya pointed it was mostly a match to showcase one of the potentials stars of the future, with SUWA, Sugiura and the young Nakajima. At one point he had the girls staring in awe, as he landed one beautiful spinning kick to Aoyagi.

Second match was Tamon Honda &amp; Go Shiozaki vs Takeshi Morishima &amp; Mohammed Yone. This one was less tried his best to explain to Takeru what was the white belt that Yone guy was bringing then Tomoki mentionned that the belt didn't matter here. The match was about the two youngsters Shiozaki and Morishima. Shiozaki was in his first year, when Morishima was just debuting. Those two were entertaining. The two others, less. Takeru wasn't getting bored by the match. But Hikari started to chat with Sora.

Third match was Kishin Kawabata, Masao Inoue, Shiro Koshinaka &amp; Akitoshi Saito vs Haruka Eigen, Jun Izumida, Akira Taue &amp; Takuma Sano. This one took a bit to even legally start. You could hear the crowd chant Taue's name. The match finally started with Taue against Koshinaka, '"All Japan vs New Japan" as Tomoki put it. Early on, there' was a commotion when Taue ran butt first into Koshinaka...The girls found that offense to be gross, even the boys had trouble finding it else than funny . There was some hard shot to some guy's chest from Eigen, but it was nothing compared to what was coming later, in terms of physicality. Finish came when Izumida got attacked from behind, leading to him being rolled up by Masao Inoue.

Next was Mushiking Terry's debut. Before he entered, there was some guy, speaking for a minute or two. The children got bored even before he introduced himself, and the Warriors didn't even bother to care about the guy. Izumi finally introduced him as Dr. Nebu. ''Not that it matters that much anyway'' Mushiking Terry was... well, some guy wrestling with a mask, he had what looked like to be a giant sausage around the neck. Even Yamato was trying to hide his laughter. Next was the Black Doctor. He was even more ridiculous. They couldn't see him, but God, his voice was annoying. The Black Mask, or Mushiking JOKER was simply a black version of Mushiking Terry, which was even more ridiculous. They took out their capes before debuting, so the weird sausage, whatever it was, was out for the actual match.

The actual match, has described by Takuya to the Chosen Children, was ''in a mexican style of wrestling, rather than in the typical Japanese style. But it has done one hell of a job showcasing both as great athletes. "If you wondered, generally, masked guys tend either to have short hair under the mask. Or to be plain bald." Takuya told them Match was about eight minutes long, but it was enough; Everyone was hooked back to the action, even the younger kids in the audience, chanting for Mushiking Terry. The Mushiking character actually came from a card game. But it wasn't uncommon, as two longer characters, Jushin Liger and Tiger Mask actually came from animes.

The fifth match, was for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship, Yoshinobu Kanemaru defending against KENTA. KENTA, a five-year pro, trained by Kenta Kobashi himself. He was the star of the match/ Kanemaru was already a 3-times title holder, being the first, fifth and ninth holder. And double holder, since he was holding also the Junior Tag Belts at the time. He didn't come with him though. The match started with a fast pace, but slowed rather quick, to come back at full speed towards the end. And that match was incredible. Even the Warriors were staring at the two guys exchanging blow for blow, move for move, and always coming back. More that once, you could hear Hikari wondering if those guys were crazy not to stay down. KENTA won, much to the delight of the crowd. The match has lasted 20 minutes and 31 seconds. And damn it was good.

After that match, it was intermission, and well, they went to take some snacks

\- "Man, I hope Kenta-san isn't feeling too bad..."  
\- "Hikari, KENTA has been doing this for five years now. He's sore, that's for sure. Did you see his left knee ?''  
\- No, What's with his knee  
\- Uh ? You mean the knee that was taped, Tomoki-senpai ?  
\- Yes, Takeru-kun, it was tapped. Meaning he wrestled injured

Suddenly, Takeru stopped talking. He pointed a girl to Hikari

\- Eh, Hikari-chan, isn't that, Noriko, from Iori's class ?  
\- You mean Noriko Kawada ? Yes, I think so. EH, NORIKO !

The girl turned to them, and smiled.

\- _Ohayo, _Ishida-san, Yagami-san, Takenouchi-san.  
\- What are you doing here, Kawada-san ?

Noriko glared at Takeru, like he had said something insulting.

\- Did you carefully look at the lineup, Ishida-san ?

It was Takuya that asked Noriko

\- Your last name is Kawada, right ? Like in Toshiaki Kawada ?  
\- At least, you aren't stupid, whoever you are. Yes, Toshiaki Kawada is my uncle. So, it makes sense I can come to see him perform every once in a while. And since tonight is a special night... I'm here. Eh, it's not every time you can come to the Tokyo Dome !  
\- Yeah, Kawada-san is main eventing after all.  
\- Takeru, we should go back to our seats.  
\- Yeah, Hikari-chan. See you after the show, Kawada-san, maybe ?  
\- Maybe, Ishida-kun.

First match after the intermission was for the the GHC Tag Team Titles. Jun Akiyama &amp; Makoto Hashi were challenging the champions Minoru Suzuki &amp; Naomichi Marufuji. Hashi has the skull heavily taped. Each participant entered with his own music, making the atmosphere tense. When Minoru Suzuki entered last, Takeru could feel the guy, despite looking younger, was respected enough for the crowd to stay in silence during the whole thing. When the chorus came, he left like shouting, but stayed silent.

\- You too wanted to shout ''Kaze ni Nare'', ne, Takeru-kun ?  
\- Yeah, Takuya-san, I did.  
\- That's that guy for you. He stopped wrestling for ten years, doing mixed martial arts instead. He came back, even more popular than ever.

Then the match started. Quickly Hashi climbed on the corner towards Marufuji, laying on the outside. Hikari was staring at him,

\- Tell me he's not jumping on him ? He's gonna kill himself !

Makoto Hashi jumped and fell, head first on his opponent's stomach !

\- Crazy, he injured his head and jumped that way, he could get a concussion !

In fact, Hashi ate the final pin, after quite the fight though. He ended up busted open towards the end of the bout.

Seventh match was the last one before the ''Superfights'' : Takeshi Rikio defending NOAH and his Heavyweight Title, against New Japan Pro Wrestling's own, Hiroshi Tanahashi. Rikio had the size advantage, being bigger and heavier than his opponent. Obviously, Tanahashi fought well, but the bigger opponent prevailed. The match wasn't boring in itself. It was average, that's pretty much it.

Then, the last three matches were the Superfights. First, it was the legend, Genichiro Tenryu vs Yoshinari Ogawa. When Tenryu entered, Takeru remembered Takuya's earlier words, and suddenly understood Tenryu was one of those guys. Yamato finally asked him

\- Takuya-san, since when has Tenryu been wrestling ?  
\- Genichiro Tenryu ? Long enough to have known guys like Jumbo Tsuruta, the Road Warriors, Terry Gordy, Stan Hansen and the likes. Even Hulk Hogan wrestled him once, I think.  
\- Impressive.  
\- Do you know any of these guys, Yamato-kun ?  
\- Absolutely none of them. Anyway, since the crowd is chanting his name, that's enough for me. How old is he  
\- 55. Count at least 30 of those years inside the ring.

Yoshinari Ogawa was lighter than his opponent but, Takuya told them he had apparently vowed this match would be Tenryu's last. Ogawa was giving away 30 kilos to Tenryu, so you knew it wasn't gonna be an easy thing for Ogawa to beat this behemoth of an opponent he had for the night. One thing that could be said about this match. It was very slow. But not a good kind of slow. Even to the Chosen untrained eyes, you could see that Tenryu had trouble moving around quickly.

\- Winning or losing, Ogawa deserved praise just by being able to carry this match, right, Tomoki ?  
\- Yeah, Takuya-nii-chan

The actual match was neither good, neither bad. It was okay. Ogawa did deserve praise for making it watchable, despite actually losing in an anticlimatic way. Tenryu hit him avec a forearm shot, and scored the pin, to the surprise of the group. Even Tenryu praised the guy, and carried him to the back.

The second superfight was Kenta Kobashi vs Kensuke Sasaki. Takuya warned the Chosen beforehand : "Don't wait any quick offense from them. It is gonna be a brawl. A slobberknocker, as a famous American announcer would put it''

The crowd was silent during Sasaki's entrance, even if you could hear some ''Kensuke !'' chants and some cheers. When Kobashi entered though, you could hear the crowd chanting his name as one man. Takeru surprised himself chanting with everyone.

\- That guy is something, Takuya-senpai. You can tell just by looking at him  
\- You're right. This man, Takeru-kun, is Kenta Kobashi. A 16-year pro. If you look around, you can find guys that has been around for longer, that haven't had the impact this guy right here had. With Misawa, Taue &amp; Kawada, they are called ''The Four Corners of Heaven''. They carried All Japan Pro Wrestling during much of the 90's, after Baba, Tsuruta, and the likes had to step down. Between each other, sometimes involving other people, they had many, many great bouts. Maybe he can add one to his resume. So far, Kenta Kobashi has had 22 matches that were given the perfect five star rating.

When the match started the crowd went quickly wild. As Takuya said, this match wasn't fast-paced like some previous, it was rather slow. But as opposed to the previous one, it was a good kind of slow. These two exchanged blows for blows. At one point, they exchanged chops for a good five minutes. Tomoki, from their point of view, started to count the chops. That match was about two guys fighting for their pride. After more than twenty minutes, Kobashi scored the win to cheers from everyone. He was busted open at the corner of his eye. You could see they were exhausted, but something was particular about Sasaki. Near his right shoulder, he was RED. He had a red mark from all the shots he took. Sasaki thanked Kobashi after the match

\- How much chops, Tomoki ?  
\- I might have missed about 15 between the early beginning, and the "Machine gun Chops", but 188 chops so far in only one match. That's crazy.  
\- Anyway, what did you think about it ? Sora ?  
\- It was something. Really impressive. What a performance.  
\- You see, it's for those kind of showings I love Pro Wrestling. It's not about who do the big moves. It's about who tells the best story. And here, you had it. Now it's time for the big one. Kawada vs Misawa. This should be good too. This is their 21st encounter.  
\- 21st ? You're kidding ?  
\- Nope, I'm not. This is the 21st time those two are facing off since 1992. Misawa has won 12 times. Kawada has won 3 times. 5 times, they ended in a tie. Some bouts even had title on the line, whether it was Champion Carnival, or Triple Crown Heavyweight Title in All Japan. Be ready, this one is gonna be something too. Remember, this is not about the moves, it's about how you tell the story in this match  
\- You mean they aren't really hitting each other ? Hikari asked  
\- Of course they are really hitting each other ! But it is also about entertaining the crowd. Listen, Hikari-chan, they train themselves for months, sometimes years, before stepping just once in the ring. Then, they have to pay their dues, before climbing the ladder through sheer performance. But you saw it, some times it is so good you can suspend your disbelief, and believe what you're seeing. Believe that maybe, they hate each other. That's the magic of Pro Wrestling. I don't really know how to put it. To be simple, it's not fake, it's scripted. Some times, they take great risks just for our entertainment, and just for that, they deserve our respect. But enough talking, You've been here for the last three and a half hours, Hikari. If, when you're leaving the Dome tonight, you don't want to come back here, it's your right. If you're hooked, and want to come back, see more, that's your right too.

When Toshiaki Kawada made his entrance, you could hear the crowd chanting his name, like they have been in the previous match. But when Misawa entered, the crowd got even LOUDER than when Kobashi entered. Takuya said Misawa had been in the business for more than 20 years. And the crowd was showing its respect.

The bout went for about 25 minutes. It wasn't as good as the previous match, but it was good nonetheless. Toshiaki Kawada did take some hard hits, including falling flat on his back on an unprotected part of the outside. Misawa won after a barrage of elbow smashes. After the celebration, came the moment they had to leave the building, but before that, they met with Noriko, who brought them in the back, while her uncle was still icing his neck. They had a quick meet &amp; greet with the guys, thanks to Noriko and her uncle, it would seem. They took photos with the guys and had Noriko promised she would bring them to school when she could.

\- I asked my uncle to do you a favor, but remember I can't do this every time, if you happen to come back after tonight.

Takeru and Hikari exchanged looks after that, as did Sora and Yamato, but they couldn't find a definitive answer to that. Sure, they would come back, if they can. But when ?

They exited the arena, Izumi took out an earpiece and started talking through it

\- Okay, Central ? This is Wind right here. Yeah, we just got out of the Dome. Yeah, it went fine. We are bringing them home now. What are you saying ? Where exactly ?

She had a desperate look saying the last two sentences.

\- What's happening Izumi ?  
\- A digimon signal, 10 minutes east of here. A strong one, at that. Central is indicating a potential Perfect Level.  
\- Okay, tell them Fire, Ice, Wind, Hope, Friendship, Love and Light are going.  
\- WHAT ? We must  
\- Protect them, I know. Which doesn't mean we shoouldn't fight. We are going !  
\- Okay, Central, we are taking care of that. Wait for a report.

She took a deep breath before turning to Takuya.

\- I hope you know what you're doing.  
\- Yes. Okay, we have to go quick. Izumi and I are Spirit Evolving. I'm gonna carry Tomoki. Sora, you should have Piyomon evolve, and carry Hikari, Yamato, you're carrying Takeru on Garurumon.  
\- Isn't that gonna create trouble ?  
\- No, Central has orders to filter every footage involving Digimon. About when that monster appears, every TV channel received orders saying that footage involving monsters was to be checked first by an agent of the government, that works in the station, under cover. Suguru-san is more careful than was Hashima.  
\- Okay, let's go !

_BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION ! Vritramon ! Shutumon !_

DigiSoul Charge !  
Gabumon digivolves to... Garurumon !  
Piyomon digivolves to... Birdramon !

The apperance of four monsters, made people leave the area rather quick, allowing the children to climb on their respective partners, and to go the quickest possible to the area where a Digimon was rampaging. It was a skeletal Digimon, that ressembles a Dinosaur. There were four of them actually !

\- Who are those; Yamato ? Sora asked in fear.  
\- Where is Koushiro when you need him !?  
\- Those are SkullGreymon.

_**Digimon Analyzer : **__SkullGreymon, Virus attribute, Perfect level. Undead Skeleton type. A evolved form of Greymon or BlackTyrannomon that has lost all intelligence at the same time than his skin. It will rampage through all area until it lost all energy. His special attack unleash the missile on his back to cause massive destruction, Ground Zero !_

\- That's our chance, only the Warriors can fight that thing !  
\- Actually, Angemon might have a chance, against that guy.  
\- Okay, let's go, Patamon !

_DIGISOUL, CHARGE ! Patamon digivolves to... Angemon !  
BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION ! Blizzarmon !_

Each Digimon that could fight went against a SkullGreymon. Quickly the fight was in the favor of the Warriors and Angemon, as Blizzarmon did quick work of one SkullGreymon, desintegrating him into tiny bits of data with an _Avalanche Step. _Vritramon had more trouble, as SkullGreymon was dodging all the fire he could send, despite his size. Shutumon wasn't really faring better. She was actually the first to be taken down, after Angemon of course. The Champion Digimon did put quite the fight, but was hit by SkullGreymon's missile as he was diving to hit him with _Heaven's Knuckle. _He reverted back to Patamon. Shutumon threw herself at another missile aiming for the little Digimon.

\- Strategy isn't the forte of SkullGreymon. Something is odd.  
\- Patamon, ready for another go ?  
\- Yeah !

Patamon evolved again into Angemon. There was still three of the SkullGreymons. Birdramon, Tailmon and Garurumon joined the fight as well. Suddenly, Takeru's earpiece reacted

\- Takeru-kun, it's Jiang-yu, can you hear me ?  
\- Yes, What's the matter, Jiang-yu ?  
\- I used Andromon's ability to upload something on your D-Terminal. On Yagami Hikari's too. Look at it.

Takeru shot a quick look at his D-Terminal, and realised... The Digimental of Courage was uploaded on it !

\- Hikari, you too ?  
\- Yes. I have the Digimental of Courage's data. Tailmon, how about a power-up ?  
\- When you want !  
\- Okay, _Digimental Up !_

Tailmon armor digivolves to... LYNXMON !

_**Digimon Analyser : **__Lynxmon, Data attribute, Beast Type, Armor Level. Tailmon evolved form using the Digimental of Courage ! His most fierce rival is Garurumon ! If he ever cross the path of a Garurumon, he will fight him !_

\- Garurumon, what's the matter ?  
\- I can't fight with that guy. I must fight him.

Garurumon jumped on Lynxmon and the two Digimon started to fight each other, instead of fighting the SkullGreymons ! Takuya, inside Vritramon, sighed.

\- If I want to end this quick, I guess I have no other choice !

He scanned the data of the Human Spirit of Flame, while still being Vritramon, Vritramon flickered for an instant, becoming Aldamon, his Fusion Form.

\- Now, BRAHMASHIRA !

The SkullGreymons got blown to smithereens, except for one, that fired his Ground Zero attack at Aldamon, causing most of the nearby buildings to explode and turning him back to Takuya.

\- What's the deal with that SkullGreymon ? He's too powerful to simply be a standard SkullGreymon.

The Warriors were standing there. The explosions had blown Lynxmon away, turning him back to Tailmon. Angemon was still fighting SkullGreymon, but he got launched to the ground after a claw shot from SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon was ready to launch another Ground Zero attack on Angemon, that would pretty much mean the end of the Angel Digimon.

But as he was firing, something attacked him slamming him to the ground ! It was a serpentine Digimon, with two arms and a pair of wings, that was firing at SkullGreymon.

_**Digimon Analyzer : **__Megadramon ! Perfect Level, Data attribute Dark Dragon Type Digimon ! Generally Megadramon fight until the very end for their with their mechanized arms ! His special attack unleashed an array of missiles, Genocide Attack ! _

\- I guess I came just in time !

Takeru looked around and saw a guy, just standing there,, with a Digivice. But the biggest surprise was who it was.

\- You're Togi Suzuhara, from our class ? What the hell are you doing here ?  
\- Saving your sorry behind, Ishida. This SkullGreymon is too strong for your bunch of good-for-nothing Digimon, Suzuhara spat back. Maybe Shinji or Asuka could have done something, but not you. Rei would have try, at least.  
\- Because you think we haven't try to fight them ? There was four of them !  
\- And yet, Tomoki Himi beat one on his own. Takuya had to Double Spirit Evolve to get rid of two. Only this one remains, you're seven on one, you almost have the power of an Ultimate in Aldamon, you didn't beat him. I don't blame the Warriors though. Time to end this, Megadramon !

Togi got gathered in a dark purple DigiSoul.

\- The Dark DigiSoul... no that's not it, that's just his DigiSoul color that's near black... Don't tell me he is... The Overdrive ?!

_DIGISOUL CHARGE ! OVERDRIVE !_

Megadramon digivolves to...

Megadramon transformed to fully mechanical dragon shaped Digimon, with two big cannons potruding of his back... _MUGENDRAMON !_

_**Digimon Analyser : **__Mugendramon ! Ultimate Level, Cybernetic Dragon Digimon ! He's the pinnacle of the Cyborg type Digimon, his Chrome Digizoid mechanical body keeping the best weapon in the Digital World ! His special attack unleashed a burst of energy from his two cannons, Mugen Cannon !_

Takeru was staring at Togi... He had already enough to transform his partner into this Ultimate beast ?

\- End this, Mugendramon. MUGEN CANNON !

Mugendramon roared as he was powering up his cannons.

\- Target locked. Cannons charging.

The end of his cannon was glowing bright blue... after a couple of seconds, it glowed and Mugendramon fired two bursts of energy at SkullGreymon, that got instantly destroyed.

\- Target eliminated. De-Digivolving back to Rookie.

Mugendramon glowed and shrank back to a Gearwheel Digimon that flew near Togi.

\- Good job, Hagurumon. Central ? This is Togi. Target has been destroyed. Roger that.

He turned to Takuya.

\- Warriors, your mission isn't complete yet. Complete it and report to Central.  
\- Right. Thanks for your help. We'll see you on Monday, right.  
\- Maybe, maybe not. I don't need training after all, ME.  
\- Yes, but you could help with theirs.  
\- I'll think about it. Training a bunch of good-for-nothing Digimon that is supposed to save all worlds, that can be funny.

Yamato took a step towards Togi, and before everyone could do a thing, he had slapped the younger boy.

\- Watch your mouth, would you, Suzuhara-kun ? Because your partner can already evolve to Ultimate doesn't mean you're stronger than us.  
\- At least I don't need a Crest to do so, Ishida. I'm not waiting for some Digimon to show up to unlock my full potential !

With that, he ran off with Hagurumon, that he had digivolved to Megadramon again.

\- The nerves of this guy. I hope he doesn't show up on Monday, I won't have to listen to him. Disrespectful little piece of...

He started to rant about Togi Suzuhara on the way home. Monday couldn't come quicker. The Warriors will have some explanation to do.

* * *

Well, that was something. The SkullGreymon fight was a later addition, and wasn't supposed to happen at first. Yes, I changed my mind since last update regarding the Fusion Forms of the Legendary Warriors. They won't be as powerful as full fledged Ultimate, just somewhere between Perfect level and Ultimate level.

I did a lot of stuff since the last update, I've a special update regarding a new character that won't be posted until time comes. Just so you know, that update has something to do with the second ''main pairing'' of this story and it involves... Daisuke. You thought I would leave him alone, don't you ? Eh, you'll see in the future. I have at least two or three chapters to post before she can even make an appearance.

With that being said, review, send me your thoughts in PM, the usual stuff.

Ja nee !


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Training camp, Warriors, Knights and Crests

Sunday, the Chosen Children usually stay at their family, but for each and every Chosen, this time was another story. The next day, they were going to camp. With the Warriors, probably Jiang-yu Lee would be there, and who knows who else could be there.

Takeru had his stuff ready before lunch break. Patamon was sleeping inside the Digivice. They came back really late in Odaiba, like 10:30 almost 11pm. On the way, Yamato was ranting about Suzuhara. Yamato wasn't generally one to hesitate a lot when it comes to packing stuff. He would pack enough clothes, and generally bring his harmonica with him, when he couldn't bring his guitar.  
So, well, the Children spent their Sunday packing.

-

Takuya was standing in the fortress of the Royal Knights, with Koji, Koichi, Izumi, Tomoki &amp; Junpei. He was listening to what Alphamon was saying.

\- So far, we only have proof that Lucemon is awake, we should consider it a good thing, but... some digimon have caught sight of a Bastemon that wasn't acting like Bastemons usually do...  
\- So, Lilithmon might actually be alive too. Tsssh, she is such a pain. But, Alphamon, if we came here today, that's not for the progress regarding the Demon Lords, I'm afraid.  
\- And what for, Warrior of Fire ?

Takuya sighed. Alphamon always referred to him as his title of Legendary Warrior of Fire.

\- Yesterday, we were protecting the Chosen when SkullGreymons popped up in Tokyo. We got saved by the random appearance of Togi Suzuhara, who is not a Chosen Child, from what I know. And he had his partner evolved to Ultimate, just in front of their eyes !  
\- Togi Suzuhara, you said ? Hmm, ow, that kid. The fact is... the egg has hatched for him some time ago. I would say at least a year ago. He lived in Hokkaido for a bit, and the egg appeared and hatched at that time. DATS took care of him really quickly. I didn't think they would gave him a Digivice.  
\- Anyway, Takuya, the Chosen will be here, in the Digital World, tomorrow, don't worry, I'm not sure the Demon Lords can do something before that.

That was Koichi. Koji was standing on his right, leaning his back against the wall.

\- Should we tell them for the other Warriors ? It would be hard to have them keep their Digimon form for three straight weeks.  
\- Yeah. Anyway, Alphamon, you told us that someone else was supposed to be there.  
\- Yes. I called "them". We are still looking for some Digimon though, for the team to be complete.  
\- Who do you mean by "them" ?  
\- Our partners. Duke &amp; Zero's declined, unfortunately. It would be too much of a shock, for the Children, they said. But a few of them will be there. Dynasmon's, Craniamon's, Duftmon's, mine. Sleipmon is actually in Yokohama with his partner. We are still looking for LordKnightmon's partner. And for the others, they are still hidden somewhere in the Digital World.  
\- Hmm, I guess we won't have to be on guard at anytime in this case.  
\- You're right, Warrior of Light.  
\- You said you were looking for some Digimon to have the complete team though.  
\- Yes. Ryudamon and Gankoomon, among others. Even if I think Gankoomon is alive, he might be training some Digimon to take our last spot. But since...  
\- Since what ?  
\- Warriors, you have to know that us, Royal Knights, are linked to our partners by more than a mere friendship bond. We are synchronized to them, from our very DigiCore. Which means that if one of us dies... the other will know it. So, about three digital years ago, Gankoomon has felt the link breaking. He was feeling dark energy around his partner from some years even before that.  
\- You mean that Gankoomon's partner is...  
\- Either posessed by a Demon Lord... or dead, exactly.  
\- What was her name ? We could go in our world see if we can have a definitive answer on that.  
\- Kanashimi Higorashi.

Koji opened his eyes.

\- You said Higorashi ? I can confirm you then. She died in a car accident last year. Something was weird about that accident, actually. Since we came back the first time, we have a sense that became so accurate it is sometimes painful. In my case, it is my smell. I'm now able to sense anything I want or any digital matter on a mile radius when I'm in the Real World. In the same way, it's the other way around here in the Digital World. And I could smell that was something digital. With the help of Koichi, I looked in some secret files. The Higorashi had a daughter. She disappeared that day. The police declared the case unsolvable. Since then, no one knows the whereabouts of Kurayami Higorashi.  
\- You think the girl has been posessed by a Demon Lord ?  
\- Probably. Unless we can prove otherwise, police considers she's dead. They've asked relatives if they know anything.  
\- How do you know that anyway ?  
\- Listen, we are 24 years old now. Which means we can work. Since we are part of the Ministry of Confidentiality, people don't ask a thing when we go to police stations, for exemple. Or ask for this kind of info.  
\- I want to point out something. The daughter's name is Kurayami. That would be fitting for a Demon Lord, don't you think ?

AlforceVeedramon quickly interjected

\- Or... nevermind, I don't think the Digital World would be that obvious.  
\- What's the matter, Zeromaru ?  
\- The Crest of Darkness. The opposite of the crest of Light, which belongs to Hikari Yagami. So, I say the Digital World wouldn't be obvious to give that crest to a girl whose name means litterally "Darkness" ?

There was a silence.

\- Anyway, unless we can prove she is alive, this discussion is pointless. Gankoomon has been living in an island in Folder Continent anyway. A volcano, more precisely. And you can be sure he will fight you if you try to come to HIS island. For a Digimon that's supposed to wander around, he had stick to a location, for once.  
\- Let's put that on standby, for the moment. I've sent a invitation to him nonetheless. The Sistermon will carry it. Let's focus on the task at hand. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day. Right, Zeromaru ?  
\- Yes. Tomorrow, we will have to count the story.

-

\- Lucemon-sama.  
\- What is it ?  
\- The Royal Knights are moving the Chosen Children here, foran unknown period of time. Should we think about striking ?

Lucemon was sitting on a throne. He thought about the suggestion, before smiling.

\- No, we are not launching a full-scale attack on them just yet. What about our guest coming ?  
\- He will arrive in a few days. I'm afraid he is coming with his own army though.  
\- Rest assured. His army is here to reinforce our own troops. We are the Demon Lords, remember.  
\- I am told Lilithmon-sama will come with him. And they have "it"

Lucemon was smiling even wider now.

\- "It" ? If it is what I think... then things are going to get interesting. Concerning the Chosen, well... I'm not sure. Should we let them have some rest ? We have been attacking them on a regular basis, each time, they got saved by someone we didn't know about. I'm getting tired of that. No. Send some troops looking around though. I know something has been hidden within the Digital World for a long time. I want it _destroyed.  
\- _As you ordered, Lucemon-sama.

The soldier withdrew from the throne room. Then Lucemon turned around, to see a human standing in what was supposed to be Belphemon's throne.

\- Things are looking up, my friend.  
\- If I help you beat those Chosen Child, you help me in my ambitions, right, Lucemon ?  
\- Of course. A promise is a promise. Just to be sure : How are things looking on your side ?  
\- They don't know I'm back. They figured I disappeared after they defeated me, years ago. But this time, I'm not trying to resurrect anyone. I'm looking for the right guy, to help our cause.  
\- How is the egg doing ?  
\- Great. I almost found the right kid for it.  
\- I can't believe we are using this... against them.

Both began to laugh. Sure, the situation was ironic...

_

The next day, everyone was up really early. They were told Junpei will come to pick some people, while Tomoki will pick the others. Both were driving minivans that could carry up to eight people, not including the drivers. They were told to wait outside of their apartment. Their parents were also here. The letter instructed to keep the stuff they bring to a minimum.

Junpei came to pick up Taichi, Hikari, Sora, Koushiro, Jyou, Iori &amp; Miyako. Tomoki took care of bringing Micheal, Mimi, Yamato, Daisuke, Ken, Takeru. There was still some space. But both didn't seem to care about the empty seats. They drove all the way to NERV building. Finally, Koushiro asked the question :

\- Junpei-san, where exactly are we going to camp ?  
\- In the Digital World, where else ? Don't worry, everything has been prepared. We have called someone for that. Who has a little experience, but he has a way on taking care of us.

They were dreading what was coming. At the end, they went into the Digital Room, and the gate was already open. Waiting for them was a gearwheel Digimon and a tall blond woman. Jiang-yu was working on the computer

\- Oh, there you are. Good morning.  
\- _Ohayo_ Lee-san.  
\- Tao, this isn't the time for banalities.  
\- Calm down, Daisy, we have the time. The gate is ready. They are waiting you in a meadow in Server Continent. Near where was Holy Angel Castle, you see the place, Daisy ?  
\- Yeah, it has been some years since we went there. Does Lord HolyAngemon still lives there ?  
\- I'm afraid not. From what I know, he went missing after Lucemon got defeated the second time.  
\- That's a shame. Anyway, we are going. The others are waiting.  
\- Okay, I'll join you later.

_Koushiro Izumi_

I don't know that Daisy, but I'm sure I don't like her. Too bossy for me. Junpei-san and Tomoki-san went to the other Warriors. I spotted Grottomon, Ranamon, Mercuremon &amp; Arbormon already in their Digimon form. Thinking about it, I have yet to see them in their human form. Anyway, back to Daisy, she was now standing in the middle of the meadow, and speaking to a group of people. There was another woman, probably coming from India. Plus, there was two Chinese men.

Takuya-senpai stepped forward

\- Hi, Chosen Children. Before we start, Junpei told me about your worries. You will know more about him later, but Zenjirou-san will take care of meals and accomodations during the next three weeks… or more about two and a half months. When you will go back to the Human World, only three weeks will have passed thought. Zenjirou is a "Hunter", he has a different digivice model than yours, but what he can do with it, is coming handy now. Zenjirou-san, can you explain really quickly ?

The man, Zenjirou, stepped forward for all of us to see him.

\- Okay, so simply, my Digivice is called a Xros Loader. I can store multiple Digimon in that one, and most importantly, I can fuse them. This is called a DigiXros or DigiFuse. And that's exactly what I will do. But first, let me introduce those who will be taking care of you. Reload, Ballistamon ! Mushroomons !

A mechanical digimon appeared. He was looking like the mix of a stag beetle and some kind of a jukebox. Mushroomons were, well, walking mushrooms. There was a group of them. Let's say about twelve. I did not count.

\- Ballistamon ! Mushroomons ! DigiXros !

The aforementioned Digimon disappeared in a flash of light, and a cottage, big enough to house everyone here, appeared out of nowhere before us !

\- Ballistamon Mush Cottage Mode !  
\- So we are going to live inside of this ? Mimi asked.  
\- Yes, that's exactly it. Don't give me that look, it's actually quite comfy in there. Just take a look inside.

And that's exactly what we did. And Zenjirou-san was right. The cottage was actually comfortable enough for Mimi to forget her early doubts and set for a room. There were 4 bed per room. But before we could set for a room, we got called back by Takuya-senpai.

\- What is it, Takuya-senpai ? I asked.  
\- You better sit somewhere. Us Warriors and the Royal Knights have a lot to talk about with you.

We went outside, while the sun was shining and sat in the grass. The Royal Knights ? I could see LordKnightmon, sitting cross-legged, facing me. I was so tall that he was at least two feet taller than one of the two Chinese or Junpei-san.

Takuya was waiting for everyone to be gathered in front of the cottage. Zenjirou-san has stayed inside, speaking with Ballistamon.

\- So, before we could see who is gonna share a room with who… We have to talk, I'm letting Daisy here, start, by introducing the others  
\- Thanks, Kanbara, it is ?  
\- Since we are going to be with each other for the next two months, you could call me Takuya, don't you think ?  
\- I'll think about it later. Anyway, as you must have heard before, my name's Daisy. If you wondered where went Andromon, he has been with you since you arrived. He's my partner Hagurumon's Perfect form, but here, I'm showing you another one !

She let out a weird device, similar to a Digivice, and stuffed 4 keys into it. It glowed with a pinkish light, and Hagurumon glowed the same color

_Hagurumon double warp digivolves to… CRANIUMMON !_

_**Digimon Analyser **_: _Craniummon ! An Ultimate Level Digimon belonging to the Royal Knights ! He used his Claimh Solais to attack, but don't count him down in defense, he has his shield Avalon that's almost unbreakable._

We were staring in awe. So we have been with a Royal Knight for the past weeks without knowing it ? That was cool.

\- But, I'm not only here to introduce myself or my partner. We are the original Chosen Children, and we are going to tell you our story. But first, I should introduce my comrades. Rai, here, is partnered with Candlemon. You already know his champion form, Wizardmon, for instance.

Shinji shared a look with his partner  
\- So you're going to evolve into a Royal Knight, Wizardmon ?  
\- I don't think so. There's not a lot of Wizardmon that evolves into Dynasmon. Most of them stop at Mistymon, or they become Phantomon, and go the other way from here. One or two went Ultimate from here, to Piedmon.  
\- We will see what you are to become later, Wizardmon, I'm sure. Said Daisy, cutting the discussion short. At Rai's right, you can see Hikaru Ryuuji. His partner is Dorumon. And Hui, at his right, is Leormon's or Duftmon's if I have to mention his Ultimate form, partner. The other Royal Knight is AlforceVeedramon, but he likes to be called Zeromaru, or Zero, for short.  
\- Hello there ! I can see a Veemon in your ranks.

There was one, and you could see the stars in his eyes as he was staring at Zeromaru. So that's could be Veemon's Ultimate then ? Pretty cool, if you want my mind.

\- Daisuke Motomiya, I know you are impressed with Zero, right here, but you have to know which line your Veemon belongs to, first.  
\- I am afraid the answer to your question is both, Daisy-san. Show him. Daisuke.  
\- Right, Koushiro

DIGISOUL… CHARGE !

Veemon digivolves to… ExVeedramon !

_**Digimon Analyzer : **__ExVeedramon ! A Mythical Dragon Digimon ressembling both Champion forms of Veemon ! He has Veedramon's shape, but he also has ExVeemon's blade horn and white wings. He can use the special attacks of both ExVeemon and Veedramon !  
_  
\- Well, this comes as a cool surprise, if you're asking me. But it doesn't mean your Digimon is any stronger. We are here to train you. Not to talk. I don't know a damn thing about that DigiSoul training Takuya's giving you, but I sure as hell know something : You chosen Children will need your Crests in order to evolve above Champion. Who in that bunch has his or her Crest ? Answer me !

There was a silence among us. We knew we got the Crest of Courage in our side, but that was all ! And we don't even know who it belongs to !

\- That's why I thought. You got pretty lucky so far. Getting saved each time you were in a pinch. But it's time each of you go look for your respectives Crests. That's what you will be doing for the time being.  
\- We found the Crest of Courage... and the Digimental too  
\- That's not enough, Izumi Koushiro, and you know that. After all, look at your Digivices. If I'm not mistaking. We had each Crest being engraved on your respective Digivices.

_Yagami Taichi_

What ? My Crest is engraved on my Digivice ? Thinking about it, I've never really looked at the thing, and I had it for about a month. There was _indeed _something engraved on it. It looked like a sun symbol I've already seen somewhere...

\- Daisuke ? Can I look at the Digimental of Courage, for a second ?  
\- Sure thing.

He got the Digimental out of his D-Terminal. I look at the symbol of it, and realized the two were the same !

\- I'm the Chosen Child of Courage !

Daisy turned to me. I showed my Digivice, and the Digimental of Courage.

\- Indeed, Taichi Yagami. You are the Child of Courage. That Digimental doesn't belong to you, though. It belongs mainly to Daisuke Motomiya, even if some other Children can use it too, including but not limited to Ikari Shinji-kun, and your own sister.

Enough talk about it. You are going to have to learn how to portray that crest. It is your main trait. The one that makes you a Chosen Children. I'm gonna reveal to the other what their Crest is. And your next step is this. You are going to have to earn it. They are spread in the Digital World. Or else, the Demon Lord will beat you. Ow, and don't even ever think your partner will come back as a DigiEgg.  
\- Why is that ?  
\- The Demon Lords are some of those, rare Digimons, that can delete an opponent _permanently. _If you are beaten by a Demon Lord, there are _no going back. EVER.  
\- _So that SkullSatamon that Lucemon destroyed ?  
\- Yes, he's dead, and he's never going back ever.

I was put aback by that... sure SkullSatamon has been a pain for the short time we fought him, but to think he was dead, just like that

\- Rest assured, Yagami Taichi. You will fight SkullSatamon again. Just not _this _SkullSatamon  
\- We fought against three of them before we could fight against Lucemon. And god, they were quite the pain, but we trained since. interrupted Takuya  
\- Yeah, but both the SkullSatamon brothers you Warriors fought, and this one... weren't the one that evolves into the Demon Lord Beelzemon. It would have been way worse in that case. Beelzemon is a real pain in the ass. It took all the power of Dukemon to beat him last time.  
\- How about we go onto details, ? I mean, you said we had all day.  
\- Zhiguang, calm down. We have all the time in the world.  
\- You know that's not true, Hui.

The two Chinese guys were now arguing, Daisy tried to calm her down, so Rai sat down to count their story, from their arrival into the Digital World, reaching HolyAngemon's Castle, then looking for each and every one of the key. In their way every kind of Fallen Angel Digimon or Digimon of the Dark Area in the way. It wasn't an easy fight, and at the end, with their Digimon's Ultimate, having for some, even unlocked a new form of evolution along the way, they went to battle the Seven Great Demon Lords. It was the first time the Digital World had known such a war. And it ended with, as the Chosen Children already knew, the self-proclaimed leader of the "Chosen Knights" at the time, sacrificing himself to lock the remaining Demon Lords in the Dark Area. A half of the Royal Knights died there, leaving only Dukemon, Zeromaru, Alphamon, Dynasmon, LordKnightmon, Duftmon and Gankoomon. A lot of times passed since then... The Digital World got splitted in 4 quadrants. And here, Takuya interrupted Rai

\- Allow us to count our story from here. This is the story of the Southern quadrant, originally Zhuqiaomon's. Since then he had bestowed his power to Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon, also known as the Three Celestial Digimon. I do think Seraphimon is actually Lord HolyAngemon who evolved into Ultimate, and kept that form for good. Anyway

When we, Legendary Warriors first arrived, Cherubimon had been corrupted, and imprisonned Lord Seraphimon in his own castle, and had taken Ophanimon hostage in his castle at the Rose Morning Star. Before even thinking about hailing there, we first had to search for our Human and then, Beast Spirits. Along the way, we fought with 5 Legendary Warriors that were under Cherubimon's orders : Earth, Wood, Water, Steel &amp; Darkness. Little did we know that it was Koichi under's Duskmon's armor

\- Duskmon ? Interrupted Koushiro  
\- A corrupted version of the Human Legendary Warrior of Darkness. Velgemon was the Beast Warrior of Darkness at that time.

Anyway, we defeated the 4 Warriors, I won't say ''easily'' because it wasn't. The first to fall was Earth, then Wood, Water, Steel.. and finally, Darkness. Yes. We had to beat Koichi in order to get him back. Along the way, Koji and I learned a new form of Spirit Evolution called Double Spirit Evolution, or Fusion Spirit Evolution. As some of you have see... it is a combination of _both _our Human and Beast Spirit.

Takeru interrupted . Takuya made him know he could talk

\- When did Koichi-senpai learned to do it too ?  
\- Koichi ? I don't actually know.

It was Koichi that answered that one.

\- Actually, I have a few memories from when I was posessed by Cherubimon. He knew I was stronger than the others. I actually knew it was possible from the beginning. Cherubimon had just sealed that power. I had to find the seal, in the Darkness Zone of the Spirit World, and break it, in order to unlock it back. But I couldn't. Neither, when we were fighting Cherubimon, nor Lucemon, or even less against the Royal Knights anyway.  
\- Actually, the fact we used Hyper Spirit Evolution a lot after Cherubimon's fight didn't allow you to actually try. Lucemon didn't even give us the time to try. Excuse Koji and I for that, but without KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, we couldn't actually try to fight them.

You could see Dynasmon and LordKnightmon keeping their head down.

\- Don't worry. We are long over that.  
\- We know that, Legendary Warriors. But after the war, when the world splitted. We chose Zhuqiaomon's quadrant. We thought it would be useful to have one or two Knights in each quadrant. We got overwhelmed by Lucemon's power... and he was only on his Rookie stage.

That, again, was a proof of Lucemon's tremendous power... He had corrupted LordKnightmon and Dynasmon, while being a Rookie

One of the Chinese boy actually turned to us.

\- I am Hikaru Ryuuji, but those of you who know Chinese can call me Zhìguāng. I don't mind. But what I wanted to say, is : LordKnightmon, Dynasmon, you got corrupted not only by Lucemon, but by your own _pride. _Remember this, Chosen Children. Don't let your pride get in the way of your Crest. Make portray them _your pride. _Or else, you will be easy pickings for the Demon Lords, just like the Royal Knights did. Warriors, I think you wanted to finish your story.  
\- Yes, Hikaru-senpai. I was almost done anyway.

Takuya got back to his story, he counted the final fight against Lucemon, and how they fused the 20 Spirits in order to be the strongest Legendary Warrior there is : Susanoomon. One of the Legendary Super Ultimate Digimon. They had beat Lucemon, after a hard battle. But Lucemon had tried to go to the Real World in Shinjuku. Jiang-yu Lee interrupted Takuya.

\- That's when we knew it was starting again. Some nights later, was the Hikarigaoka incident.  
\- We couldn't even try to contact the Ministry of Confidentiality at the time. They didn't knew what happened. LordKnightmon and Dynasmon quickly reincarnated after that. But it took them time to reach Ultimate again.  
\- Yes, it does. It took me like three or four years, in human world time, considering the time has been flowing differently in the meantime.  
\- Which means ? Asked Koushiro, typing away at his laptop .

It was Hikaru that answered him.

\- Which means that when we first came to the Digital World, staying one year here equals to a second in the Real World. Now, staying here for a day equals 8 hours in the Real World. Which allows us to actually be able to come and go to the digital World as we wish. If we have a gate nearby that is.

Koushiro just shot a look at Ken, then at Asuka, before speaking

\- Which had me thinking... is the Digital Gate program complicated or something ? I'll admit I know a lot about computers, so does Ken, Asuka, and Miyako, actually. Couldn't we just install the Digital Gate program on a regular computer ?

Jan-yu took a second to think about it, and so did Rai &amp; Daisy.

\- I think so, I never actually tried. What do you think, Rai, Daisy ?  
\- It might work on some of the newest models. We could try with your computer, Izumi Koushiro. Good thinking, We knew the Crest of Knowledge was suiting you.  
\- Thanks, I guess.

Ranamon was growing impatient. Takuya was supposed to finish his story

\- Sugar, shouldn't you let Takuya finish his story ?

Daisy shot her a glare

\- Sure, Motomiya.

Motomiya ? Wait...why did Daisy just called Ranamon using Daisuke's surname ?

\- Thanks for blowing me off, for a Legendary Royal Chosen Child, you're a pain.

Ranamon got covered in a data stream cocoon, and when it faded out, it revealed a young brown haired teenager.

\- Jun ?

_Daisuke Motomiya_

What ? My sister is the Legendary Warrior of Water ? I didn't expect that at all. Well, I knew she liked to go out a lot with Miyako's sisters, and lately also with Mantarou... Moyako's brother

\- Daisuke I can explain...  
\- First, answer that : Is Mantarou here ?   
\- Of course. Arbormon ?

As it had happened with my sister, the Warrior of Wood got surrounded by a data cocoon, and when it faded out, it revealed Miyako's brother standing there, arms crossed

\- You were always smarter than you look like, Daisuke. Sucks that you lack the very thing you're supposed to portray... Humility.  
\- I don't know if that's a compliment or not, I'll take it anyway.

So, I'm the child of Humility. Taichi-senpai is the Child of Courage, Koushiro-senpai is the one of Knowledge. I could have guessed this one, Koushiro-senpai being the nerd he is. That Chinese gut, what's his name again... Hikaru, I think he said ? I know he said he has also a Chinese name, but don't count on me to remember it.

\- So, Yagami Taichi, you indeed are the Child of Courage. Daisuke Motomiya is Humility, Koushiro Izumi is Knowledge. As for the others, I'm gonna call you one by one, and as I do so, please stand up. I'm gonna start with Ishida Yamato.

Yamato stood up,, straightening his leather jeans. He always kind of has that ''cool edge attitude'' maybe because of his music career finally moving the good way. I should ask him about that... Maybe I'll find a way of persuading Hikari to go on a date with me, instead of Takeru...

\- Ishida Yamato, you have been bestowed with the Crest of Friendship. Soon enough, you'll be going on a quest to find it with Izumi Koushiro. You will be accompanied in this quest by Minamoto Kouji-kun, the Warrior of Light, and we are thinking about one of us too. You will be going to Piccolomon.

\- Takenouchi Sora, your Crest is the one of Love. Be really careful, as it is one of the, if not the _single most _powerful of the set. As it stands now, I don't know where it is hidden, but I've been told a Datamon had a tendency to have really important object with him. You and the Child of Hope will be going with Himi Tomoki

\- Kido Jyou. You should learn to have faith in yourself. You will be going to Server Continent, somewhere in the desert lies your Crest. As it stands right now, Mercurymon, the Warrior of Steel will accompany you and...

\- Tachikawa Mimi. You came a long way since Hikarigaoka, when this Crest of Purity was bestowed to you. You will be going with Kido Jyou and the Warrior of Steel.

\- Ishida Takeru. I can feel a strong energy from within you. You'll have to keep your head up. And remember, don't ever lose Hope. It is your never-ending hope that's your greatest strength. I'm telling when you're going, and where.

\- Finally, Yagami Hikari. I can tell, just how being in your very presence can enlight any person's day. The Crest of Light is one of the most powerful, with Hope, Love, Destiny and Miracles. You are gonna go with Kindness and Hope.

\- So, let's go with the ''Secondary Crests'', I already said Motomiya Daisuke was Humility

I felt like I should interrupt.

\- Excuse me but, why is my crest ''secondary'' ?  
\- I didn't mean that as an insult, Child of Humility. Let's say yours is less ''important'' than the others, because it represents a trait that you can't have if you don't have at least some of the main ones. Humility doesn't come in itself, you need to have things like Faith, Friendship, or Love too... got it ?  
\- I guess.  
\- Okay, so this is settled. Going back. And starting with Ichijouji Ken. Your Crest is Kindness. We can see you're able to care for others, and being kind when they need you. Even when they don't know it. You're going for your trial with the bearer of Trust. I'm naming him later

Inoue Miyako, The Digital World chose the Crest of Honor for you. You will have to understand what Honor is during your journey.

Hida Iori. You're way too familiar with Honor, but the Digital World has bestowed you with a Crest that will give your journey a whole new sense. You have been bestowed with the Crest of Forgiveness.

Soryu Asuka Langley. The Digital World has great hopes about you, really great ones. You have been bestowed with the crest of Strength. Make great use of it, and great things shall happen.

Ikari Shinji. You have problems even to trust yourself sometimes, yet, the DigiWorld chose the Crest of Trust for you. You will go with Ken Ichijouji. Along the way, you might cross the path of a really powerful Digimon, so be careful.

Ayanami Rei you have one of the strongest Crest there is, because it is not really a trait... You can't really portray Miracles.

Hikaru-san finally stopped speaking and finally Michael stood up

\- What about me ? Why don't I have a crest ?  
\- Hmmm, I don't know, maybe Destiny brought you here now. I don't know if it's yours, but there's a Crest of Destiny. You and Rei will head to find them. Now, you guys will be splitting. We give you one week to go through Server and find your Crests. Then, real training shall start.

_

Phew, this update was longer than I expected. I tried a couple of things, like writing in first person POV, which proves to be challenging sometimes

Well, in all honesty, I feel like this story has been going slower due to some limitations I gave myself. Starting next chapter, I'm removing them, so expect a lot of things to change.

Starting next chapter, the arc of the ''Quest for the Crests will start''. Yes, there's gonna be battles. Yes, it might sound rushed, but I feel like I should do it this way. The Children will be in small groups so it will be easier.

Well, I think that's wraps up this update. Jaa !


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : When Honour comes with Love and Purity.

Heya, that's me again. Sorry to have kept you waiting, I got like super busy lately and barely found any time to write. Add this with a short writer's block when I was in the mood for writing, and you have poor me, who got delayed.

This chapter is the first of the new arc. Our favourite Chosen (and the three additions) are now looking for their Crests, dispersed in the Digital World. To make things easier, they will be split into groups, and each chapter title will tell you who we are following this time.

As you can guess, this will be centered around Mimi, Sora and Miyako this time.

Have a nice read.

_Lucemon_

Those children... So, they are going to travel the Digital World in small groups, to look for both Crests and Digimentals ? That's not good. Absolutely not good for me. Then again, they are only a bunch of kids, protected by more powerful than them, for now. I should make sure it remains that way. I failed once before. I didn't know they would become that powerful, yet, they had to sacrifice their most powerful soldier to defeat me.

So, I was sitting in the throne room. There was seven thrones. Each was engraved with the Crest of a Demon Lord. Mine was in the middle. I was still in my Rookie form, Unless I have to fight against an Ultimate, at the very least, it will stay that way.

I was sitting in my throne, waiting for one of Wrath's minions to show up. I didn't bother create my own army, I will use the armies of my fellow Demon Lords, like Wrath, who is still not free from whatever is holding him. I had summoned a Perfect Level Digimon, who was one of Wrath's weaker Generals, too. It was an Etemon. He appeared finally at the throne room and bowed before me with a ''Lucemon-sama". I like that.

\- You know why I summoned you, Etemon ?  
\- Of course, Lucemon-sama. You have a mission from the Rock'n'roll Superstar, Etemonkey !

Lucemon was puzzled at the monkey attitude, but he didn't say a thing.

\- Those children are looking for their Crests. Report to Lilithmon's base on Server. She technically left one of her Generals there. You are to make sure the Children don't get their Crest or the Digimentals. Or at the least, to make sure they don't get all of them. Focus on making sure they don't get the most powerful ones. You know the ones that can't be used for Armor Digivolution.  
\- Roger that. Lucemon-sama. I shall get my own army on that.  
\- Don't fail. Neither Lilithmon nor I will tolerate failure.  
\- I won't.  
\- You are dismissed.

That part was true. I hate failure. Shall Etemon fail, I will destroy him like I destroyed SkullSatamon. If that ape isn't able to take care of children with a bunch of Champions as partners... I turned around, as I was now looking at what was supposed to be Belphemon's throne.

\- How is it going ? I asked  
\- Perfectly. We received a message from Lilithmon. She will arrive with our ally in two days time. And he has _it. _Both the egg of the ultimate Digimon and... a surprise from us. Lilithmon didn't say what it was. But she did say something like ''I have my revenge''  
\- I see. Then she didn't take back those words from last time...  
\- Would you mind enlightening me ?  
\- Of course not. You see, during our war with the first Children...

_

Miyako, Sora and Mimi had started the long journey through the desert of Server Continent. They have been told that their Crests lied somewhere here. They have been also told to look out for a reverse pyramid. Izumi was guiding them through the burning heat of the desert

They were accompanied by Yamato, Koushiro &amp; Koji, but they soon splitted

_ Takenouchi Sora_

I was supposed to team with Mimi, Miyako and Izumi to find my Crest ? I think I could deal with that… if Mimi wasn't teasing me about Yamato all the time. Yes, we have quite the stormy relationship. Since the SkullGreymon deblacle, we were back together.

Anyway, Mimi was fun to have around when she wasn't teasing or…

"It's too hot ! Even in America, it's not that hot !''

Or whining. As it stands right now, she was kinda right to do so. That heat was hard to deal with

"Jun should have come with us, not to say you're useless, Izumi-senpai''  
"No problem, Sora. It's true that I can create wind to tone down the heat here, even a little but it cost me energy in the long run. That I could use to fight, if necessary. We should be careful, Etemonkey's base is around our destination, and that ape has not the best intentions"

Izumi's earpiece rang, she activated it by pressing a button

-"Wind here, What is it, Light ? Okay, understood, we'll be careful."  
\- "What is it ?"  
\- "Etemonkey has Cockatrimon around this Zone, we should be careful.  
-"Cockatrimon ?"  
\- "Champion level, but he can be a threat if you don't know him."  
\- "How we should know about that"  
\- "You don't. I do."

We got interrupted by Mimi

\- "Hey, isn't that a cruise boat coming ?

We turned around to see that indeed, a cruise boat was coming our way… in the desert !

_ Orimoto Izumi_

Okay, so, I was supposed to make sure those three don't get hurt while they are looking for their Crests. And the first thing they want to do is...

Well, before finishing my sentence, I should inform you of what Koji told me just a little ago... Because, yes, when I said "Light" earlier, I was referring to Koji, not Hikari Yagami. We better sort that before it gets confusing… Anyway, Cockatrimon is around here, on a big cruise boat. And the first thing those three are doing ? Climbing on a cruise boat ? Okay, Cockatrimon is a Champion, not an Ultimate. They should be more careful. Anyway, they ran into the ship to be welcomed by a swamp of Numemon. The three girls ran each to a room into the ship.

\- We should be careful, girls. You remember that call earlier ? Koji told me Cockatrimon has a cruise boat like this one.  
\- He's a Champion, right ? No problem then.  
\- There's one. What if he's not alone. You saw Okuwamon, right ? What if I told you this is not the only possible Perfect form for Kuwagamon ? Megadramon is another one. One that would mean trouble. Gigadramon too, but not with Cockatrimon  
\- You mean they can... fuse ?  
\- Yup, It's called Jogress Digivolution.

I could hear three distincts sighs

\- It means we could do that too ?  
\- There's very few Digimon that evolve through Jogress Digivolving... Hawkmon is known to be able to Jogress Digivolve, that's all. Piyomon, too, but not before you reach Ultimate, and that's not safe in that case to Jogress Digivolve

Mimi and Sora were eyeing Miyako with some kind of jealousy

\- On the other end... Piyomon is known to evolve into a variety of Holy Beast Digimon... and Palmon, well, it will depends on you, Mimi-chan. You're on the right path, anyway.  
\- That's a good thing to hear. You said Cockatrimon might be on that ship, let's see the captain to warn him then !  
\- Good idea, for once.

They ran to look for the captain. I called the headquarters quickly

\- ''Central, Wind here. We are aboard of a cruise ship that might be Cockatrimon's. Any Digimon signals nearby ?''  
\- Central to Wind, there's a signal on the ship but we can't identify him. We can sense three others, but there's far from your position. Be careful for Etemon  
\- Roger. I'm following the Children to the captain's cabin, just so you know.

I started to run after the girls, I reached them when they reached the captain's cabin.

\- Hello; Is there anyone ?

A Bird Digimon appeared at the door. He was looking like a giant chicken with red feathers.

\- What is it ? Who dares disturbing me, the captain ?  
\- We are looking for something in this area, but we would like to avoid bad meetings  
\- Oh, you're the Legendary Warrior of Wind, correct ?

I took a second before answering that

\- Yeah. We have reason to think some Digimon want to make sure my current mission fails.  
\- Let me guess, it involves the three children ?  
\- Yes.  
\- Don't worry, captain Akatorimon is here !  
\- Akatorimon ?  
\- Yes, Maybe you were confusing me with my brother Cockatrimon. My brother has been doing bad stuff lately. I'm not okay with what he's doing with Etemon.

I could hear the three girls behind me sighing in relief.

\- Have a safe trip, Chosen Children. You too, Warrior of Wind.  
\- Thanks.

We left the cabin, and went to have some well deserved fun on the cruise ship, but what we didn't know at the time is that our enemy was coming nearer than we thought

Anyway we left and went in the giant dining room, to be served one of the best meal I've ever eaten. I was being cautious though. I've been tricked with food before… Remember the Toucanmon ? I do remember. I saw them again after all that I mean when the Legendary Warriors came back. They still fell for Ranamon, or should I say Jun…

\- Be careful. We have been tricked once before with a giant meal. By Toucanmons.

Hawkmon turned his eyes on me, and cleared his throat.

\- "I am not sure of the reasons why some of my kind would try to trick a Legendary Warrior like yourself, Orimoto Izumi-san."  
\- "I had forgotten you were clever enough to know Toucanmon is one of your Armor Evolution forms."  
\- "While I take this as a compliment, I feel insulted by your words. I am indeed intelligent enough to know Toucanmon require the Digimental of Kindness to be used on one of my kind to come to be."  
\- "In any case, it seems like those particular Toucanmon were part of Ranamon's fan club, as stupid as it might seem. Ranamon being at the time one of my enemies, it means that they were pretty much against us Legendary Warrior that were doing good deeds. We saw them later, as the Royal Knights were doing Lucemon's biding. We made peace that time."  
\- "Seems like it."  
\- "Girls, we should look for any trace of our Crests..."  
\- "Or of the Digimentals...I mean, they could be kind of helpful"  
\- "You too want to armor digivolve, Hawkmon, don't you ?"  
\- "Indeed, I do"

We were moving into the Continent of Server, as the ship sailed through the desert. We sailed for a couple of hours, without encountering a clue on the position of either Crest or Digimental. I was still on edge, because I was still remember how we were tricked by the Toucanmon. I mean, we made peace after that, when the Royal Knight were taking the code of that particular part of the Digital World, but that experience showed me you have to always be careful, even with nice Digimons.

And what followed proved me right.

After a time, the ship brutally stopped. We were nearing the mountain, and I could see a temple on the base. This temple could potentially contains either Crest or Digimental. We went out of the ship.

\- Already leaving my company ? Too bad...  
\- What are you saying, Captain Akatorimon ?  
\- What I mean, is that I lead you where you could find something useful for you... but you won't go to it. Etemonkey would be really, _really, _angry if you get to those Digimentals. Yes, we know they are here. Etemonkey actually has the Digimental of Honour with him. Sorry for you, but we put the Digimental of Purity elsewhere, and I came here to pick up the last one.  
\- As if we will let you ! Miyako, Mimi, let's beat this guy !

Sora led her two friends, they took battle stances, Digivices out.

\- DIGISOUL... CHARGE !  
_Piyomon digivolves to... _Piyomon grew about four times her size into a giant bird with burning wings and her beak grew as well, with fangs all over... _BIRDRAMON !_

_Palmon digivolves to... _Palmon grew about half the size of Birdramon, transforming into a human cactus, sporting boxing gloves... _TOGEMON_

_Hawkmon digivolves to... _Hawkmon grew about two thirds of Birdramon, his head now sporting two horns... _AQUILAMON !_

Akatorimon seemed upset to be facing against three Champion Digimon... but quickly sporting a wicked smile, as a buzzing sound started, and two Kuwagamons and another Digimon joined him. That Digimon ressembled Akatorimon, so I guess it was Cockatrimon, his brother

\- Now the fight is even, Chosen Children. Will you join our dance, Warrior of Wind ?  
\- I don't feel the need of doing so, Akatorimon. Even with your brother around. I know you don't like fighting.  
\- Don't take your mind off your mission. I mentioned there was a Digimental in... remember, you better go with the Child of Love, if I was you.

Something I don't like with those bad guys... they always try to make themselves look smarter. Indeed Sora, Mimi and Miyako had run inside after making their partners evolve. They did tell the Digimental of Love was inside.

\- Akatorimon, will you fight, or you're here to distract me ?  
\- Actually, I'm doing both. _Akatori Kick !_

He threw himself at me, right claw forward, I just jumped back and quickly pulled out my D-Tector and spirit evolved into Fairymon. Hell, why do I need to fight him ?  
Aquilamon &amp; Birdramon were doing good against the two Kuwagamons, but I couldn't say the same for Togemon. Cockatrimon had evaded her every punch and when Togemon tried to land a direct hit with her _Chiku Chiku Bang Bang _attack, Cockatrimon just used his superior leg strength to jump over him. She had been lucky evading the _Petra Fire _attack for now.

Let's focus on Akatorimon for now though. Now that i've evolved, I know I can fight him, but I had to stay focus. Akatorimon has an attack similar to the Petra Fire, but in his case, he could really well both petrify and shatter me at the same time, making him all the more dangerous. Akatorimon tried throwing a kick again, but I evaded it and counter-attacked with a _Tornado Gamba_ that threw against his own ship. I threw a _Brezza Petalo_ at him, just in case. He was already out cold. For a Champion, he really was weak.

\- What did you do to my brother ?! _Petra Fire !_

There was a red light, and I lost consciousness.

_Takenouchi Sora_

__So, yes, I made Piyomon evolve into Birdramon and basically ran into the cavern, because that was my Crest. Miyako followed me, because we've been told that those bearing ''the primary traits'' will not be able to lift the Digimental. Funny enough, Akatorimon has said they had lift it no problem. Anyway, we didn't had that much trouble finding the Digimental, and the crest glowed before going into my Tag. I had Mimi's tag with me as well, so we had the Crests of that temple... we needed the Digimental though, and pronto. We ran outside of the cavern, at the moment Izumi got actually beaten by Cockatrimon. She was now a statue

\- Crap... Aquilamon ! called Miyako it's time to use that... DIGIMENTAL UP !

Aquilamon shrank back to Hawkmon, and the glow of armor evolution appeared around him...

_Hawkmon armor digivolves to... "Habataku Aijou" Halsemon !  
_Halsemon was ressembling Hawkmon, but he had a more griffin-like appearance, as he was walking on all fours. His helmet was engraved with the Crest of Love. __

_**Digimon Analyser : **__Halsemon is an Beast-type, Armor Digimon known as the Wings of Love ! Never count him out of a fight, as he can fire laser beams from both eyes and helmet, and rotate at high speed to slash opponents. Some said Halsemon's eyes can also hypnotize you !_

\- Armor, or Champion, that doesn't matter ! _Petra Fire !_ __

Halsemon used his superior speed to evade the petrifying beam. Distracted, Cockatrimon didn't realize Togemon was behind him

\- Take that ! _Chiku Chiku Bang Bang_ !

Cockatrimon got launched at the statue of Fairymon, Birdramon took the blow in place of Izumi.

\- You pesky children... first my brother got beat by the Warrior of Wind, then I'm beaten by you ? That's not happening ! Kuwagamons !  
\- Think twice about what you're about to do, Cockatrimon. Said someone at my right.

Everyone turned to the direction of that new voice. I could see a girl, about Miyako's age. She was wearing a long black sleeveless dress, with a black sweater jacket, I couldn't see her face though, as she was wearing a large hood over it, with a black cape.

\- Are you another one of those Children ?  
\- Don't compare me to them, Cockatrimon. I'm here to make sure you don't disobey the orders. You are only to make sure they don't get a hold of the most important Digimentals.  
\- Who are you, human ?

He had a point. Who's that girl ?

\- My name doesn't matter. Just know I am also a Chosen Child.  
\- And you're not needed here, so get away.  
\- I am not ? Etemonkey ordered you to get those Digimental to him.  
\- And I will, after I beat those children  
\- Brother, I will fight them

Shit, Akatorimon woke up. He was glowing red. I heard a noise somewhere, and that wasn't coming from that mysterious girl, who was just standing here, keeping her hood up.

_Akatorimon jogress digivolves to...  
Kuwagamon jogress digivolves to..._

_GIGADRAMON !_

_**Digimon Analyser : **__Gigadramon is a Perfect Level, Cyborg-type Digimon ! A combat-species Digimon that got enhanced by remodelling him and armoured to the teeth ! He is supposed to be a dark counterpart to Megadramon ! Therefore he also uses the Genocide Gear special attack, but also beware his Guilty Claw !_

Now we are in trouble. How are we supposed to fight a Perfect level Digimon ?

_Inoue Miyako _

We are in trouble. Like, in deep trouble. We are only three Champions, well an Armor and two Champions, against a Champion and a Perfect level Digimon. I know i'm supposed to bear the Crest of Honour, actually engraved in both my Tag and Digivice but... I don't know if we are gonna survive this.

Plus, there is that dark-haired girl... who is she ?

Let's focus on the opponent, now, shall we ? So Gigadramon was a big serpent like digimon, with two mechanical arms.

\- "Halsemon, can you beat him ?"  
\- "I am not sure, Miyako-san. I am only an Armor Type Digimon. While it's true some of us can hang with some of the weaker Perfect-level, I am afraid that neither me, nor him falls in our respective categories.  
\- Meaning you're not a powerful Armor Digimon that can hang out with Perfect-level, and he's not a weak Perfect either ?  
\- Indeed. But, if we manage to take out Cockatrimon, we might stand a chance. Izumi-san would be freed from the Petra Fire, and could slide evolve to her Beast Warrior counterpart. In any case, we need Shutumon if we want to win this.

I turned to the statue that was now Izumi-san. Her D-Tector was glowing, and I could almost see an image of Shutumon glaring in anger to Gigadramon.

Anyway, Gigadramon was handing Togemon a beating. Like... really. He had thrown her around a couple of times, then wanted to throw her into Izumi... Birdramon again, took the blow for the statue. But both Digimon shrank back to Rookie after that, defeated.

We are definitely in trouble. It's only Halsemon against both Gigadramon and Cockatrimon.

\- So, it's only the Child of Honour against us, brother, i'm letting you finish that. Said Cockatrimon with the nearest thing he could do for a wicked grin.  
\- Oh no, you're not escaping this ... "brother", unless you can evolve too, you're not my brother _anymore._

So, Cockatrimon can't escape this ? That was our chance... Halsemon attacks him with Tempest Wing and throw him into his, former I guess, brother's ship. He hit a Kuwagamon along the way. I heard a noise coming from somewhere... it still wasn't that girl though. She was standing here. I couldn't see her face, because she was wearing a hood. But I could almost see her glaring at me... She was wearing a long black dress, a black sweater, and if I could take a guess, I would say black leather boots. She had more fashion sense than I do, then again, I don't care about that.

Back to Cockatrimon, he started to also glow red... is he Jogress Digivolving too ? It seems so... Izumi-san also started to glow, as she was freed from the _Petra Fire_ attack. So yes, he's evolving !

_Cockatrimon, jogress digivolve to...  
Kuwagamon, jogress digivolve to..._

_MEGADRAMON !_

_**Digimon Analyser : **__Megadramon is a Perfect Level, Cyborg-type Digimon ! A combat-species Digimon that got enhanced by remodelling him and armoured to the teeth ! His counterpart is Gigadramon ! Beware his Genocide Gear and Ultimate Slicer !_

Okay, now we don't have a choice... Izumi is here, but I think she can't fight basically ate a double Genocide Gear, and devolve back to Hawkmon. Izumi turned to us

\- We better withdraw and come back with a plan. Central, we need a portal at our coordinate, back to Holy Angel's Castle.  
-_ Roger. We are arranging that. What happened ?  
\- _I'll make a full report at Holy Angel's Castle  
\- For a Legendary Warrior, you're weak, Orimoto Izumi.  
\- Give us a break, what can we do against two Perfect. I'm no Takuya, you know. At least, Calmaramon was fair, even if she was a vindicative bitch.  
\- That's right, find excuses, but when you'll be facing the master, there will be no more excuse.

Izumi seemed startled by her words, and shot her a look. If looks could kill, that one would have rip her hood to shreds.

\- Just who are you ? I have an idea... You don't seem to be here, in that battle on your own accord. At least, not on that side.  
\- I am. I have been saved by the master. He saved me after my life got destroyed. I'll serve him, no matter the cost.  
\- I think I know who you are... Are you Kurayami Higorashi ?

That girl turned around, snapped her fingers and both her, Megadramon and Gigadramon disappeared without answering. Kurayami Higorashi ? Looks like there is indeed more to the Digital World than we know...

A portal appeared and we reappeared on the meadow near Holy Angel's Castle. Daisy was waiting for us.

\- What happened, Orimoto ? Did you get the Crests ?  
\- We did get the Crest of Love, Honour and Purity, along with the Digimental of Love. The Digimental of Purity and Honour are currently in the hands of an Etemon, called Etemonkey, it seems  
\- From Daemon's army. Either that guy is alive, or Lucemon is using the other Lords' pawns.  
Something else to report ?  
\- We fought against Megadramon and Gigadramon... they basically defeated us with ease... I've been careless.  
\- You have.  
\- But it seems like there's more to the story. We saw a girl that can be potentially be her daughter.  
\- Kanashimi's daughter ? We got to tell Gankoomon about this. Only him can potentially identify the girl. I know Kanashimi went back here multiple times since we create the Digital Gate program. That's a job for a Digimon we can trust with our lives.  
\- That's all I have to report.  
\- You did fine back there. Next time, you are getting those two Digimentals.  
\- For sure, we are, Daisy-san ! I chipped in.

She sighed.

\- For now, back to training, we need to have you ready. Light and Hope are the last we are going to look for. And we are gonna need everyone.

_

_Lucemon_

\- Etemonkey, reporting from Lilithmon's castle.  
\- I'm listening.  
\- Megadramon and Gigadramon, formerly Cockatrimon and Akatorimon, just reported back. The Children have the Digimental of Love, along with the Crest of Love, Purity and Honour.  
\- I believe I said I didn't tolerate failure.  
\- On the other hand... I have in my possession both Digimental of Purity and Honour.  
\- You are just saving your own rear end for now. Honour is one of the most powerful Digimental. It allows them... or us, for that matter, to digivolve straight to Ultimate. You are to report any new development. Shall you fail to secure the Digimental of Humility, Strength, Forgiveness, Trust, Miracles or Destiny, you will be destroyed. Is that clear, Etemon ?  
\- As clear as crystal, Lucemon-sama.  
\- You are dismissed.  
\- Just one more thing. Gigadramon said a human girl made sure orders were executed. Who was it ?

I smiled at that... so that pawn has already enter the fray ?

\- Ow... Just a little surprise for someone from Lilithmon. Rest assured. Unless the spell on that person breaks... she's in our side.

I started to laugh as Etemonkey disconnected.  
_  
__**Next, in Digital Angels 01 ;**_ _We will follow another group of Chosen Children, likely Koushiro and Yamato... what's gonna happen this time ? Who's that mysterious girl ? Is it indeed Kurayami Higorashi ?_

So our favourite Children got their Crests, but this battle is not over... They still have to get back the Digimental from that singing ape, Etemon !

I had an idea with Togemon, after being thrown into Izumi, evolving into Shutumon to turn things around. Or another, with Miyako using her own digimental (accidentally... to free Izumi and have her Double Spirit Evolve, not to JetSilphymon, but maybe to AncientIrismon, but I scrapped that at the end. Maybe, for a later fight. They need to lose a couple of times, even with all the aid they have.

So yeah, there's now that mysterious girl... I know who she is, of course, but eh, that's gonna be fun to write.

Jaa.


	10. Update on the story

Hi guys,

Since it's been 5 months, I thought it would be a good idea to give you guys an update.

NO, the story is far from over. I don't intend on stopping this one. But I haven't find a lot of time to actually write something long enough to consider it an update. It will come when it's over, but as far as this story goes, my posting schedule is gonna become irregular.

Just a little spoiler : Next chapter will focus on Matt, Izzy, Koji and Cody.

Before I forget, another thing, I've notice a lot of you guys have been following both myself and this story. I invite you, even if it is for saying the chapter is good or whatnot, to leave a review. It's always encouraging to know our work is read.

I'd like to thank the Alpha Phoenix for all the feedback he left. I actually invite you guys to check both "Better the Devil You Know" and "The Wave of Darkness" which are great stories. You can also check Zero Unit RGB "Children of" series, which are also great

I think that's all I wanted to say.

See ya !


End file.
